Lost and Found Lovers
by kurama'svixen
Summary: This is the story of both Kuronue and Yoko's past. Can anything good come from remembering old friends? Non Yaoi. Rating might change in later chapters. Warning: Character deaths
1. Remembering and new places

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own my OC.  
Lost and Found Love  
By: Kurama'svixen  
  
"I rember well the day my life changed. It was exactly 15 years ago. It was a warm night that carried the scent of death. That night I lost my brother. Than not more than a week after I lost my true love. It seems fate was not on my side. How they died I can remeber well. I was told by my lover how my brother died and I witnessed the end of my lovers life. I dream of their deaths every night and wake up crying. I used to be strong but I fell I might not be able to go on now. The only hope I have is that my lover still lives."  
  
Hello their. You don't know me very well and I might actually tell you about myself. Ever sense I lost my brother I became cold and distant. That trait is what helped my lover die. I'm Aundrea but just call me Ann. I'm a demon of the types of bat and fox. My brother is actually my half brother but he treated my as if I were his true sister. He was parteners with my love and deemed him worthy of my love. I lived with him and his 'friend'.  
  
My brother is truelly none of your cocern but then I would be leaving you in the dark just like my heart. My brothers name was Koronue and his partner, my love, is Youko Kurama. I know that my brother is dead but I still have hope that I'll see him and my love again. I have reason to believe that Youko is still alive and is hiding in ningenkai. So maybe that explains why this demon is roaming around ningenkai. I have been searching for Youko for almost 15 years and will keep searching till I find him, no matter how long it takes.  
  
I have been on almost every content on this puny and pathetic planet. I have been in America for almost 3 years and am boarding a plane for Japan in a couple hours. Curently I'm sitting in my appartment and watching the fall down on my window. The rain reminds of the tears that I am sheading as I sit here. If I don't find my Youko in Japan I might just give up hope of finding him at all. Time that I left for my plane.  
  
As I walk in the cold rain I watch the couples scurry about to find shealter from the downpour. I make it to the plane with 5 minutes left. I take my seat next to a buisness man. Most of the plan is empty. I lay my chair back and drift off into a troubled sleep. I can never get peace this time of year with all my dreams and memories.  
  
~~~~~~YUME (DREAM) ~~~~~~  
I sit and wait on the floor by the double door for my brother andYouko to come back from a theft. My brother had insisted that I sit that one out for some reason or another. So I sat and waited patiently for their arival. I had a bad feeling something I wouldn't like was going to happen. I feel asleep on the floor and moments later was shaken awake. Youko was holding onto a portrait of somesort. I looked around for Koronue and couldn't see him or feel his spirit energy. "Where's Koronue?" That question ruined my happy life.  
  
"Aundrea, I'm sorry. Your Brother has died." Youko said in a solemn voice. "NO! It can't be. I... I can't lose him. He's the only family I have. It's not fair, it's just not fair." I managed to say before breaking down and crying as hard as I could. Youko laid the portrait down and held me close to him. I cried myself to sleep in his arms and he carried me to our bed. He laid me down and comforted me in my sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~END YUME~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up panting. I was the only one awake on the plane. I dried my tears and just looked out the window. "How long till you comfort me again Youko?" I asked to no one but myself. "Will I ever be free from these horrible nightmares? Will I see you or my brother ever again?" I kept asking myself these same questions year after year. I just sat there crying and remembering my awful past.  
  
Hours later the plane started landing and I exited. It was nice to the Earth under my feet instead of metal. I had a taxi cab driver take me to where my new home is to be. I had decided to stay at an apartment close to the park so I could walk there daily. I put my bags down in the decent sized apartment. I took a quick look around and left. I would unpack after a short walk through the park. The night air was magnificent and relaxing.  
  
I walked around the entire park for an hour or two, then headed back to my new home. It is so late I decide I have all day tomorrow to unpack and get settled in. I lay down on the floor and and fall straight into one of my horiible dreams. I cry in my sleep as all the memories haunt me. Never will I get a peaceful sleep as long as I live.  
  
I woke up to the singing of cheerful and happy birds. "How can anything be happy? I can't stand happy first thing in the morning."(A/N: I'm not a happy person first thing in the morning either.) I get up and kill all the birds. "Nothing happy should be around me. I bring death to all that is near me like Kuronue and Youko." I dry my tears and head back into appartment. I realize that i should get some furniture for my new place.  
  
I walk into a shop and look around at all the furniture. I decide on a canopy bed, 12 tables, 19 chairs, 3 couches, and 9 lamps. I aked them to deliver them to my apartment and exit the shop to go get more items for home. I head into a rug store and pick 5 paterns I like. I also have them deliver them to my new home. I go into a drug store and pick up some food and medicines just incase. I head home to start unpacking.  
  
I walk into my home and put the grociries on the floor. I realized I had yet to look around my place. So I started walking down the hall that is in front of the door. At the end of the hall I look to my left, in front, then to my right. In front of me is the livingroom. To my left is the kitchen and on the right of it is a door. To my right are 4 doors and what I'm guessing to be a diningroom.  
  
I go back to the front door and get the groceries. I bring them into the kitchen and put things in the fridge and cabinets. I finish the task in next to no time at all. I head to the door next to the kitchen and open it to see the guestroom/workroom. "Doesn't look too bad. Maybe I can set my laptop up in here and turn this into a trainingroom?" I leave this room and head towards the livingroom.  
  
"I can put an entertainment center in here so I don't get bored. I have a few things I can put in here for display as well." I go foward and find a sliding glass door across from the main door. I open it and look at the backyard. "Lets see a tree to the right about 12 feet tall, a pond with goldfish to the left, and up ahead we have tons of roses!" I started crying uncontrolably. 'Youko's favorite flowers were roses. I shall take excelent care of them.' I head further into the feild of roses and at the end of their trail their is a hotspring.  
  
The door bell caught me off gaurd and I went to answer it. I stop crying and wipe away my tears trying to look as normal as possible. 'I wonder how long I've been out here crying? Oh well I still have alot of unpacking to do. I shall set up and spend all of tomorrow in the gardens.' I reachedd the door and open it. "Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hello. Delivery service. I have a delivery for Aundrea. Are you her?" he asked. "Yes. I'm Aundrea. I wasn't expecting you so soon." I said. "Sorry if I came at a bad time but you did ask for rush deliver." "I'm sorry. Please come in." With that said he started unloading his truck and putting everything in the livingroom. "Okay that's everything on the truck. Do you want some help putting the stuff in its place?" Thats alright I got it." "Are you sure, some of that stuff is really heavy?" "I'm sure I can handle it. Bye." "Bye."  
  
I went back to the livingroom and started my tour of the apartment once again. 'Lets see. I have the right side of the house left.' I waked to the right and opened the first of the 4 doors to find the master bedroom. I left and headed to the next door on the left of the first. I opened it to find a huge bathroom. I went to the next door down to find another room with an attached bathroom. I went to the last door to find that it lead to the basement. 'I wonder what I could use his for? I'm sure something will come to mind.'  
  
I took the furniture out of its boxes and started putting them in their places. After about 5 hours my home was completely furnished. I started looking around for my clock. 'Lets see. Oh its 10.' I went to my room and changed into a purple pajamas. I laid down in my bed and looked out the window at the roses. 'Youko. I miss you so much. Don't worry I'm still looking for you and I wont give up I promise. Soon we'll be together you'll see.'  
  
I feel asleep into another one of my nightmares. The dream was no longer of how my brother died but of how my Youko died. I know full well that I was the cause of his death. Now that I'm telling you that much you might as well know I am responsable for both deathes. How I killed them is not for you to know. I shall find Youko and a way to get Kuronue back. I have to make up for killing them and see them before death comes.  
  
~~~~~~YUME~~~~~~~  
  
Youko is still holding me and I now look like a wreck. I haven't eaten in 5 days and refuse to talk or make eye contact with anyone. Youko couldn't take seeing me like this anymore and went for a walk. He only returned to sleep and eat. 2 days passed by slowly and I followed Youko on his walk and he didn't notice me. I sat their looking at him as he looked into the water at his reflection. We didn't notice the hunter stalking him.  
  
In a few moments the hunter came out of his hiding and stabbed Youko through the heart. I continued watching his suffering in horror. I was so scared and shocked I couldn't move. As Youko was dying I killed the hunter and held Youko's dying body. "Youko don't die. I can't lose you and my brother. I love you." I cried hard into his body. "A...Ann. I'm go goi going to go to ningenkai. Please find me and we can be together again." "I promise I wont give up untill I find you again." "Bye love." "Bye Youko." He died.  
  
~~~~~~~END YUME~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up and cried my eyes out. "Youko come back to me love. I can't live without you." I sat looking at the roses as I cried. 'Roses. Yuoko, roses, to me they are the same.' I got out of the bed and went into the backyard. I sat down next to the roses and breathed in their sweet scent. 'Smells like Youko. I'm to be haunted by flowers and memories. I will find you, I will keep my promise, and I will get Kuronue back.' I went back to my room and changed into black boots, black jeans, and a black shirt with a red rose on it.  
  
I left the apartment and started my hunt for Youko. I knew he must have hiden in a human body. 'I think I'll enroll in different high schools and see if I can find him that way. Then I can start stealing and he will find me that way. So I guess I'll enroll in the best first. Youko always went for the biggest and the best. Meiou High. Okay here first.'  
  
I started walking into the school and enrolled as a transfer student. "Come tomorrow and we'll have someone show you around." the principal said. "Thank you sir." "My pleasure." 'Now to plot my first theft. I think I shall steal Koenma's gem. Youko will figure out that I'm the only one talented enough to steal that. Now to go home and prepare for my theft and school. School is going to be awfull. Uniforms! NO!'  
  
I am digging through the clothes I have to find my theft outfit. 'Ah here it is. This shall do well for my asssignment. Now to get my uniform ready for tomorrow. Magenta. It figures. That's funny, Youko wearing pink. He would kill everyone within a 10 mile radius if he was to wear pink.' I set my clothes on the end of my bed and went into another horrible sleep. Dreams of all my failed searches filled my dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~END CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~  
Well what do you think. I know that it seems dark right now but in the next chapter it will be more adventurous. Tell my about my mistakes. I accept flames but keep in mind this is my first story and I was writing it late last night. Pleare review I respect all opinions. I promise their will also be alot of fluff. I love fluff. Hope to write more soon. Also know I don't have a spell checker I correct it my self. Bye for now and have a good day or night.  
From,  
Kurama'svixen date:2/9/04- 2/10/04 


	2. No school and thefts

Disclaimer:I don'y own Yu Yu Hakusho, only myself and my oc. Lost and Found Lovers Chapter 2: No school and thefts Youko: Explain to your readers what that ment. KV: If they read the story they'll find out. I won't ruin the story for them. Youko: Whatever. I can't wait to have some fun. KV: Who said I'd bring you into this story so soon? Youko: You know you can't live without me. KV: Who said? I may love you but Kuronue is making the offer hard to refuse. Youko: Offer? What offer? KV: Tell you later. Now I think they are tired of hearing us talk so let me type. Youko: Not until you tell me about the offer. Am I going to want to kill my best friend over this? KV: Maybe. Now onto the story.  
  
BRIING BRIING. 'I hate that alarm clock. I swear I think I should just smash it into a million peices.' I get up out of bed and turrn the stupid alarm clock off. 'I have school today. Youko better appriciate the torture I go through for him.' I get dressed into the horrible uniform and put my hair into a pony tail. 'Better change my looks so demons won't know who I am.' Using the ability to shape shift I change my looks to that of a school girl.  
  
My long black hair turned brown and the length changed to shoulder length. I shrunk to the size of a normal ningen or tall depending on your point of view (5'6"). My dark blue eyes turn brown. I check my new form out in the mirror. 'Not bad. I still prefer my demon form though. Uh oh I am going to be late to school.' I grab my black jacket and dash out of the apartment almost forgetting to lock it. I rush to school as fast as I can and get there about 15 minutes before class starts. I go to the office and wait for my guide.  
  
My guide finally walks through the door. 'Wow 5 minutes late. I wish Kuronue would be that on time. I remember how Youko would get everything ready early just to have Kuronue mess up his plan.' My thoughts actually made me laugh instead of cry. "Might I ask what is so funny miss...?" 'Got to come up with a new name but what? Roxy, Rudy, Rachelle,... I got it Rose. Youko's favorite flower will help.' "I'm Rose and you are?" "My name is Ryan. Pleased to meet you Rose." he said as he shook my hand.  
  
'Visitor #2. I wonder who this guy could be?' A boy seemingly a year older than the first walked up to us. "I see you got here early to show the new girl around." "Yeah well, she got here earlier than I did." "Punctual. That's nice to see. Most girls are either tardy or don't remember where the office is." 'Who does this guy think he is?' "Sorry I actually ment that as a compliment." "No harm done. Just tell me where to go Ryan." 'Please let this torture end soon.' "That reminds me. Ryan the principal neds your help and asked me to show miss..." "Rose" "Ah. Miss Rose around the school." "You always get the girl man." "Funny."  
  
Ryan left me with the Boy #2. 'What's his name?' "Excuse me Mr. Rude but what is your name?" "Rude?" he asked. "The coment you made was rude and insensetive." "I really didn't mean anything by it honestly." he said putting his hands up in a deffensive mannor. "Sure you didn't." "My name is  
  
Shuuichi. And it is a pleasure to meet you Rose." "Whatever. Can we get on with the tour now? I just want to get this day over with." "Sure. Please follow me Rose." "Fine." "By the way, do you happen to have your agenda?" "Yeah. Here you go." I toss the redhead the small peice of paper.  
  
"Well, it seems you have all my classes, so showing you around will be easy enough." "Oh joy. My life is perfect now, not." "You really don't like me that much do you?" "Let me think about...uh No!" "Is their any way I can make it up to you?" "Yeah, how about showing me to the classroom and leaving me be?" If that is what you want then I shall leave you be, as for getting to class just follow me." 'I'll follow you for now but you are on my 'people to hurt list'.'  
  
We walk up a flight of stairs and I start paying attention to the details of everyone and everything around me. Shuuichi is wearing his school uniform and has his red hair in a low ponytail. He seemed to be in deep thought. 'Why on Maikai would anyone wear these stupid outfits?' "Shuuichii?" "Yes?" "Why are you wearing that stupid outfit?" "I could ask you the same question." "I was forced. What's your excuse?" "Same. I listen to the rules and I am forced to wear this." "Hahahahaha!" "What's so funny?". We stopped walking and I stopped laughing. "I was just thinking that if a friend of mine was forced to wear pink he would kill everyone." "Who's your friend?" "Yo...Yuna." 'I almost said Youko! Baka, baka, baka!'  
  
"Does she go to this school?" 'How can he, he's dead. Youko I miss you so much.' Shuuichii obviously saw how sad talking about him made me. "I'm sorry." "No, it's okay. She doesn't live around here." 'In fact he doesn't even live in this world.' "Is our first class up ahead?" "Yes it is." We continue our walk to class in absolute silence. 'If I don't find Youko in the first week, I'm leaving this school and going to another one.' "Here we are. After class I'll take you to our second class. Is that okay with you?" "Fine with me."  
  
We walk into the class and the teacher sits me next to Shuuichii and Ryan. Ryan has black hair that is kept super short. He is a little shorter than Shuuichii (the reason for thinking there was a year difference.) and is wearing that stupid uniform. The teacher starts lecturing us the second the bell rings. 'Math is so boring. What do I have after this? English, oh goodie. Another class to sleep through. Hm, nap time. This is a good way to get energy for a late night theft.' I put my head down on the desk and feel asleep in seconds.  
  
"Rose? Rose? Rose wake up this instint!" the teacher shouted at me. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked through my exhaustion. "You've been asleep for half an hour." he fumed. "That's it? And you're waking me up so early." I yawn and everyone stares at me. "Are you talking back to me young lady?" 'How dare he talk to me like this. I'm a demon and can kill him with one hit.' "Don't talk to me as if you're higher than me you second rate teacher." "You are lower than me. Now go to the office this instant!" "To hell with the office. I'm going home and tomorrow maybe you'll have learned some manners." "Out!"  
  
'Yes I got out of school early! Now for something to do. I wonder if they're any weak demons around to kill.' I just walk around town looking for something to do when someone runs into me. "Umph." "How dare you. Get off me this instant!" "Sorry lady." The boy who ran into me is wearing a green school uniform and has his black hair gelled back. "Who are you and who do you think you are?!" "don't talk to me like that when I try to be nice for once.  
  
Interuption number one came just as he finished his sentence. "Get back here Urameshi!" "Gotta go sorry." As he started to take off I pushed him on the ground. "Not till I'm finished with you boy." Now an ugly boy with orange hair is standing next to us. "Urameshi I'm gonna kick your butt!" "Take a number. I've got a score to settle." I crack my nuckles and the ugly boy starts talking again. "Who's she?" "How am I supposed to know? I just ran into her a few seconds ago." "As for you ugly who are you?" I asked. "Ugly? I'm not ugly." "Yes you are and I want some names now!" "I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara." "Whatever. And you are punk?" "Yusuke Urameshi. What's it to you?" "I like to know the names of people I kill."  
  
Interuption number two just came running down the sidewalk. "Rose? Good I found you." "Oh no not you again." "Shuuichii you know her?" Yusuke and Kuwabara ask. "Yes, she's a new girl at my school." "What do you want? You just ruined my plan to kill this moron." "Moron! Take that back before I kill you." "Hold it!" Yusuke and I stopped arguing and look at Shuuichii. "Explain 1) How you know each other, 2) Why she wants to kill you Yusuke, and 3) Why you walked out in the middle of class Rose." "Why should I tell you about what concerns me?" "So we can clear up this mess and get back to school." "Hell no! I'm not going back to that school today. Now if you'll excuse me I've got things to do other than killing him." I point to Yusuke and walk off.  
  
~~~~~~~Point of View change to 3rd person~~~~~~~  
  
"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked. "I got dissed and threatened then she skips school and gets away with not even a bruise." "Yusuke! You can't hurt evey innocent person you meet." "Innocent my..." "Watch your language Yusuke." Shuuichii cut in before he could say anything. "She got away with cusing. I can't stop someone I don't know well from cusing." "Sure. So how come your not in school?" "The teacher sent me to stop her and bring her back to class." "It figures." "What figures?" "It figures you would have an excuse for leaving school other than cutting." "Hold it! I'm confused and want some answers." Kuwabara finally spoke up. "Okay I'll explain what I know the rest Yusuke will explain to us."  
  
"I met her when I had to show her around the school. It was strange that she had the same schedule as me." Shuuichii said. "How did she get the same schedule?" Yusuke asked. "Don't really know. But she feel asleep during her first class. She slept for a half hour before the teacher realized she was sleeping." "Wow that sounds a lot like you Yusuke." Kuwabara said. "Freaky." "As I was saying the teacher woke her and she yelled at him for waking her up so early." "Sure she's not related to you Yusuke?" "I think I would know my own relatives." "I was sent to bring her back to school after she walked out in the middle of class." "That explains how you know her." Yusuke responded. "So how did you meet her?"  
  
"Well, I decided to cut class and Kuwabara tried to stop me. I decided to lose him and sprinted down the ally when I ran into her." "You actually ran into her? Literally?" Shuuichii asked. "What does literally mean?" Kuwabara asked being his normal idiotic self. "It means that he didn't meet her but when he was running he colided into her and knocked her over." "Yeah and I apologized but she just got upset and threatened me. I would've won if she woulda stuck around longer. Good thing she left Botan would've had to take her to spirit world on a one way trip." "Yusuke she was having a bad day. You can't blame her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~With Rose at her apartment~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Stupid Yusuke. If I see him again he is so dead meat. At least skipping class will give me time to get ready for the theft that awaits. Outfit? Check. Wepons? Check. Lucky necklace? Oh my God where is it? I can't lose that necklace it means too much to me! Oh it was under the clothes. Man I can't have another heart attack like that. Check. Map? Check. Well that's it now to get dressed, take care of the roses, and figure out a new body to fit the theft.' Aundrea puts her necklace on and then her outfit. She chose tight black pants, a long sleeve black shirt, and put black boots on. The black helped her blend in with night background.  
  
She got up and changed her looks once again. She made her hair short and black, made herself a little taller, and got her claws back. 'Perfect. No one will recognize me. I wonder if Youko will? Well all he has to do is track down my scent and spirit energy. This shall be like taking candy from a baby, or in this case a gem from a baby.' She laughed a little and went to the backyard to water her flowers. She stayed out there till it was absolutely dark and locked the house and went out on her mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Where we left off with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shuuichii.( Shuuichii's POV)~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I wonder where Rose can be. If I don't find her and get her back to school she'll be in so much trouble.' "I've got to go find her, so bye." "Bye." Kuwabara and Yusuke said together. 'There is something different about that girl.(Youko) Really I didn't notice anything other than leaving in the middle of class.(Shuuichii) I have to agree with Youko there is something... familiar about her, but I can't put a finger on it. (Kurama) It's like I've meet her before. I can't wait to see her again. Maybe we can get some answers.(Youko) I agree with you there. (Kurama)' I look all over the entire town until night and give up. When I get home the entire gang is waiting for me including teenage Koenma and Botan. 'What is going on here.'~'Hn. Another mission.'~ ~'Thanks Hiei.~ ~'Hn. Baka Kitsune.'~  
  
"What is it this time? A demon on the loose, a theft, or possibly a murder?" I inquired. "A theft and it was made by a demon. We have next to no info on the girl but are currently looking for something." Koenma summarized. " Okay. Can I have whatever details you have?" I ask. "Okay but it's not really much to go on." Botan said. "Then, the more information the better, right?" "Right. At least someone on this team is a positive thinker." Koenma concluded. "Now what was stolen and how did she steal it?" "She stole Koenma's gem." "What?!" I asked incredulously. "What's so amazing about that little gem?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Koenma's gem is the most gaurded and hardest gem to get. She is well trained and not a begginer if she could steal it. Who in Maikai is smart and strong enough to steal it?" Shuuichii informed them. "We have no clue at all other than she is hiding in Ningenkai somewhere. Like I said we're still working on it." Koenma stated. "Even Youko wasn't talented or skilled enough to steal that gem. Before he died he was going to steal it as the highlight of his theft career but didn't get the chance." "That is why she is now the best theif in Maikai. Her name will be famous once we find out what it is, that is." 'She stole my title!'(Youko)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Rose at her new apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Now the question is whether to use my demon name, my new name, or to go with the anonymous name? If I go by my demon name I'll be hunted down and killed by anyone who sees me. If I go with my ningen name Youko will think someone is better than me and probably look for someone else. And if I go with Anonymous than no one will figure out who I am. I wonder if I can use clues to help Youko find me. Now how could I use clues to lead him back to me. I've got it and while I set up those clues I can think of ways to get Kuronue back. I wonder if Kuronue is still alive or if he really did die. Aha! I got another plan, but how do I get in contact with Koenma without him arresting me? Man my head hurts. I think a good nights sleep will help me get ready for tomorrow.' Rose get dressed into a white nightgown and dreams of Youko and Kuronue and the thefts that they went on when they were together.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hi. Well this is the end to chapter two. I reread the old chapter and saw I made a lot of mistakes. I'm truely sorry and plan to work harder to fix stupid mistakes like that. And I planned to update the day after I put my story out but life is not so kind. I had friends and family to visit, and a stressful Valentine's Day. My birthday is coming up soon so the next chapter may take a couple of days to update. But I do plan to update and refuse to stop the story for any reason. Thank you for all of your support.  
  
Youko: Give them individual responses already. KV: I will just give me some time ok.  
  
Review Responses: Azulmizu-I'm glad you like my story. And here is the update you asked for. Youko: You don't that was obvious. KV: Let me finish and I'll tell you what Kuronue said. * Shuts up and listens. * elflord118-Thank you for being supportive and comforting me I was depressed about that review. And like I said before I refuse to give up on this story. Vega Moon Star-I really am glad you like it. I just need to listen to good reviews more often. anonymous-I'm sorry if you didn't like something in the story. If their was a certain part you didn't like please tell me what it is. If you have any advice I'll gladly listen.  
  
KV: That is it for now so I hope to see and hear from you. The next chapter shall becoming soon if nothing unexpected comes up. I hope the story gets more interesting to all of you. Bye. Youko: Hold up. You said you were going to tell me what Kuronue said. KV: Oh yeah. Well he said that we could... Youko: Could what? Tell me. KV: That we could go on a theft without you. Youko: What! You would leave me alone. I thought you couldn't live without me? Explain. KV: Youko don't forget that Kuronue has a mate and that I'm your mate. He just thought you could use a brake and is afraid of what you would do on the next theft. Youko: What theft? Where is it and what are we stealing? Kuronue: We are stealing the mirical orb from Tanor. Youko: Where did you come from? Kuronue: I came in during the end of the story and of course I wouldn't try to take KV from you. And what would Azulmizu say? Oh and I said without because you know Tanor always hits on KV and you would end up killing him. KV would get mad at you and then you would get upset. So it is just easier this way. Youko: Of course I woud kill him. Oh, Kuronue, you know you're breaking tradition, right? Kuronue: Yeah I know. Come on KV we've got work to do. * KV and Kuronue leave and Youko is stuck in the room alone. * Youko: Review. I have to catch up to KV and kill Kuronue and Tanor. KV, Kuronue, get back here! Tanor you're SO DEAD! Bye. 2/11/04 - 2/16/04  
Kurama'svixen 


	3. Meeting the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Lost and Lovers Ch.3 Meeting the Enemy 2/18/04-3/7/04 KV: Youko, I can't believe you killed Tanor. *starts crying* Kuronue: Don't cry KV, you hate him any way. KV: OH yeah. *stops crying* Youko: *gets a bear hug from KV* I'm glad you're happy KV but I need to breathe once in awhile. Kuronue: So do I get to go out with Alzumizu? KV: OH. Thats right. She said she'd love to go out with you. Youko: Looks like you finally got a girlfriend. Kuronue: *Blushes* Yes I did. I can't wait till our date. Now excuse me while I go call her. KV: He reminds me of how you acted on our first date. Youko: Really? He seems more shy to me. KV: And you don't remeber what you did? Oh I've got to tell them. Youko: *Covers KV's mouth* I think you should start the story now. KV: Fine. But I'm telling them the story at the end. Youko: NO! Just type or I'll tell them your biggest secret. KV: On to the story and enjoy. *Starts typing for life*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(With the Boys at Genkai's temple.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are in the middle of a fight, Hiei is sitting in a tree, and Shuichi is getting ready for school. Shuichi comes out of his room to eat a light brackfast before school. As Shuichi finishes his brakefast he confronts Kuwabara and Yusuke about the school issue. "Aren't you going to school today?" This gets Kuwabara's atteneion instantly. "Come on Urameshe, we're going to be late." Kuwabara starts panicking. "I'm not going." Yusuke acting in his normal stuborn way. Kuwabara grabs Yusuke and drags him off to school. "Fine I'll go just let me go!" Yusuke is released and he slowly heads towards his school. 'Must everything be a challenge with them?' Shuuichii pondered, heading outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(With Rose as she heads towards her school)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I guess I can get some assignments done during class, if that teacher learns how to let me be.' She hesitentely rounds the corner and she bumps into Hiei. "Itai (ouch). Hey watch where your going shorty." Rose said it quickly. 'Jeese does everyone love to annoy me and run into me?' "Watch where YOUR going baka onna (idiot/stupid woman)." 'This is the third time a ningen has stood up against me. People need to learn who they're dealing with.' "You're a pretty brave ningen, but I think I'm going to kill you." Rose says menacingly. "Hah. You can't possibly harm me. And who is the ningen, ningen." "Uh lets see. I can harm you easily and you're the ningen not me, Loser." Rose gets up and walks off to her class. 'I don't think she's a normal ningen. I think I'll keep an eye on her, she might be the one we're looking for.' Hiei walks a good distance behind her until Shuichi starts talking to her. 'Hm. What's their conection?'  
  
*Kurama.* (A/N:This ** means they are talking telepathically). *Yes Hiei?* *I want you to watch this girl. I think she isn't a normal ningen. She might be the one we're looking for.* *All right, but I don't think she is powerful enough to have stolen that gem. She's probably a demon on the loose at most.* *Just keep an eye on her.* *All right.* *I'll watch her after school and you watch her during.* *I'm on it.* Hiei brakes the connection and walks away. "Shuichi? Shuichi?! Shuichi!" "Huh? Oh, sorry Rose, I spaced out for a minute." "Loser." She starts leaving. "Wait. Rose I haven't finished talking to you yet!" Shuichi runs off after Rose who is trying to ignore him for the time being. 'First class. I'm back, so you should watch yours. I think I'll have a little fun today. And I'll start with that retarded teacher.'  
  
Rose heads towards her locker and is opening it as Kurama finally gets the chance to talk to her. "Rose, we have to talk about yesterday." "Why?" "Because it's important." "How is skipping class important?" "Because it's wrong and that's not all." "What else could their be?" "You also shouldn't have disturberd the teacher." "Why don't you bug your friends about them skipping instead of me skipping?" "That's an easy question. 1) Kuwabara bugged Yusuke for me, 2) I did confront them and 'bug' them as you put it, and 3) The principal left me reasponsible to watch you and the teacher sent me to find you." The bell ended their little conversation. "Better get to class." She said as she walked away.  
  
In class the teacher was just talking about random and usless information. 'How is this going to help me be a thief? Oh well. Time to see if I can find Youko's spirit.' She stopped working and tried to see if she could sense Youko anywhere. 'Hm. No Youko, but Shuichi has a powerful spirit. Maybe he has a stronge sirit awareness or maybe I'm not the only demon. I'll confront him on this matter later.' While Rose was in her thoughts a student walked in with a note from the principal. "Rose?" 'Now what does that baka of a teacher want?' "What?" "Come here please." Rose went up to his desk to find the note was for her. "Go."  
  
Rose packed up her stuff and exited the class room to go to the principal's office. 'Why is everyone trying to annoy me?' She entered slowly and the principal motioned for her to sit down. Lets call the principal Mr. Dick. (A/N:I call my teacher that in my head. I think he is a dick, that jerk.) Mr. Dick started talking about yesterdays 'events'. "Rose, I understand that you left class early. Can I ask why?" "Yes, you can ask." "Let me re-phrase that. May I ask why you did that." (A/N:My teacher always makes you ask may instead of can. That always ticks me off. I can't see why he won't leave us be.) "I left because I didn't want to go to the office and I would've prefered home." "Let me do this slowly. First, why did you prefer home over my office?" "I have work to get done without having to come here." "What work do you have?" "That's none of your concern, now is it?" "Okay. Then why did you leave school at all?"  
  
'Hm. I'm running out of come backs. I can't tell him that might give me away. What to say?' "Like I said, I had more important things to do besides sitting in some office or classroom." "I'll ask one more time. What is so important that you can't wait untill school's out to do it?" "None of your buisness." "Miss, if you don't start co-operating I'm going to have to call your parents." "Hahahaha." "What is so funny?" "I wish you good luck in contacting them." "Okay. Have it your way." Mr.Dick picks up the phone and dials her # only to get the answering machine. "Are your parents at work?" "No. And I don't think my personal life is any of your concern." "Who runs things in your house?" "I do." "You can't live alone so who lives with you?" "None of your buisness. Now leave me be." Rose stormed out of the office and went to find her next class.  
  
"Rose?" "Oh. Hello Shuichi. What do you want now?" "I came to help you find your next class." Shuichi lead rose to her next class and she behaved perfectly. She made it through her classes all the way to lunch and then things took a turn for the worst. "Hey, Shuichi can I talk to you about something?" "Sure. What would you like to talk about?" "Can we go somewhere without all these people?" "Follow me." Shuichi led Rose to a quiet garden just outside of the school. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" "Listen. I know you have either a strong spirit awareness or you are a demon. So which one is it?" Shuichi stiffened. 'How on Earth did she figure that out?' Shuichi thought to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't lie to me. I know what you are. Tell me the truth." "First you tell me how you found out." "Thank you. You just answered my question with your statement. I'll be seeing you. Trust me."  
  
Rose left the school and headed home leaving a baffled Shuichi staring at her retreating form. Rose got half way to her home before she realized she was being followed. "Come out. I know you're there." "How did you know?" "Because I can sense you, baka." "Don't call me baka, onna." "Don't call me onna then. Now tell me who you are." "Why should I tell you?" "Because you're the one following me, that's why." 'Who's that coming now? Oh great it just has to be him again.' "What's going on here?" "Leave Shuichi. I'm finished talking to you." "Well, I'm not finished talking to you." "What the hell is going on?" "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there Hiei." "Thanks to your statements I have found two bits of information. Thanks Shuichi. Bye Hiei." Rose once again took off to go to her home leaving the two boys in a little conversation.  
  
"Why did you have to give her my name baka?" "I didn't know she wanted to know your name." "Baka kitsune. now she knows who I am." "Does it matter?" "Yes." "Oh, sorry. Do you know where she went." "I was following her to find out you know. Now I have to use my Jagan." Hiei's headband started glowing and he closed his eyes. "I'm having trouble finding her exact location, but she is somewhere near the park." "Lets go then." Hiei and Shuichi ran after her. Hiei used his full speed and got there before Shuichi. When Shuichi finally got there he found Hiei sitting in a tree. "Can you sense her Hiei?" "No. She is doing a pretty good job of hiding her spirit energy." "Maybe I can find a scent. That's odd she should be close by." "That's because I'm right here. What gives you the right to but into my life and stalk me?"  
  
"Rose we know you are a demon too. You have a demonic aura so, that means we have to send you back to Makai." "It took the smartest kid in that Ningen school this long to figure out I'm a demon. I know Ningens were stupid but I didn't think they could make demons brainless idiots." "I resent that comment. Now are you going to come with us nice and easy, or are we going to have do this the hard way?" "I would love to go back to Makai and get away from all these weak and stupid humans." "That's great. Trust me you're making it easier on yourself." "I wasn't finshed. As I was saying. I would love to go, but I can't. I have an important mission to finish before I can leave this horrid town. Now if you don't mind I must be going. Things to do people to see and all that."  
  
"Where did she go?" "She went to her home and she forgot to hide her spirit energy. She lives in a house nearby. Should we get the detective and the baka before we go?" "Yes and I also think we should pay Koenma a visit to tell him about our rouge demoness." Hiei and Shuichi headed towards Genki's to find Yusuke and Kuwabara, knowig they were probably skipping school and hanging out there.  
  
KV:Sorry for the long wait. I was being really lazy. Youko:Man. Didn't you have at least one assignment that took you four days to finish that you couldn't turn in? KV:Yes but do they care? Readers:Not really. KV:You see. And besides I'm tired of school being used as an excuse. Kuronue:Why did you leave a cliff hanger? KV:I wanted to make the readers interested. Youko:More like you didn't want to type anymore. KV:Shut up bakazaru. Youko:I'm not a stupid monkey. KV:Yes, well, nor am I a dog. Kuronue:What? Youko:Before Tanor died he called her a b***h. Kurone:I'm glad he's dead other wise I'd kill him. KV:ENOUGH! Youko & Kuronue:Sorry KV. KV:It's alright. Now time for the review responses.  
  
Maruken-I'm glad you found me. Tanor is just a jerk. He is supposed to have Kuronue (I'll explain school if you want) and I didn't know his name, therefore his name is Tanor. Also I don't plan on making her a mary-sue. She has the same enemies as Youko and Kuronue, maybe even more. She is not all powerful either. She was trained by Youko and Kuronue so naturally she would be strong but she isn't the strongest. Not to mention she only loves Youko and no one else. Although Shuichi will also probably end up in love with her because Youko is in his body unless I change the plot a little bit. Talk to you at school.  
  
Azulmizu-Hey. I'm sorry about the mix up with your personality. I didn't really think you would care what Kuronue did say, it's just he didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Also I would like to ask if you're going to bring back your story YOUR KURAMA'S KIT LUCKY YOU. I heard it got erased and you're not putting it back up. Please give me info in your review or email me.  
  
KV:Bye everyone and don't forget to review! 


	4. Questions & Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my oc Aundrea (Rose). Chapter 4: Questions & Answers KV: Hey! Been awhile huh? Youko: You bet. Kuronue: You need to learn to type faster. KV: I know. Youko: Why do you keep doing this. KV: Not important. Kuronue: You need to be more exciting. KV: I know. Youko: You know what I noticed? Kuronue: What? Youko: She has been losing her ability to type. The first chapter was good, but it was all down hill from there. Kuronue: Is that true sis? KV: Afraid so. I mean it's not writers block, but every time I write a chapter it sounds worse than the first. Youko: You know this might be your chance to redeem yourself. KV: How? Youko: Stop talking, and try to write a better chapter. KV: You're right. I'll try to make this chapter better than the last. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(With the boys at Genkai's)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, are you guys here?" Shuichi shouted out. "Yeah we're in the livingroom." Yusuke shouted back. Hiei and Shuichi headed into the livingroom to find the two boys watching Zena. " "At east you're both here." Shuichi of course said. "And having them both here is beter?" Hiei said. "Yes. Yusuke we found a rouge demon and we should go and capture her." "Why do I have to come? What, you two too weak to handle a little rouge demon?" "Hn. We could handle her. We just thought you might want to get payback for when she insulted you." "What, the demon is a girl?" Kuwabara of course. "Yes she's a demon. Baka." "How was I suposed to know shorty?" "Stop, please. Can we first concentrate on the matter at hand?" "Fine. You said that I know her because she insulted me? Who is she?" "Can you forget Rose so soon? I mean you only met her yesterday?" "Rose? Oh yeah now I remember. Lets go kick some demon a$$." "Next time re-phrase what you say Yusuke." "Whatever Kurama. Can we just get this over with?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At Rose's Apartment)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys had just gotten to Rose's house when they head a girl crying from inside it. "Are you sure this is her place? I haven't head of a demon crying before?" "Yes the aura in there is defenitly demonic Yusuke." Kurama stated as a matter of fact. Shuichi then proceeded to knock on the door. "Why are you knocking? Why don't you just break down the door.?" Kuwabara asked, being his stupid self. "First, she isn't a killer and second, it isn't polite." "I don't think this is the time to be polite Kurama." Hiei said. "You can always be poite and then if that doesn't work you can use force." "Hn." The boys were brought out of their argument by the sound of the doors opening.  
  
"Come in spirit detectives." Shuichi led them in followed by, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a very aware Hiei. "Might I inquire as to why you two are back, and why you felt you needed to bring two humans along with you?" "They are also members of the spirit detectives." Kurama sumarized. "Hahahahahahaha!" "What is so funny?" Yusuke spat out angerily. "I can't belive that Koenma is so low on help that he feels the need to use two humans. In fact, the need to use two humans let alone weak humans at that." "Take that back right now!" Yusuke said, trying to save his pride. "I think you are at no point to order me. Now to continue on. Why are you back again? And if it's the same question the last time we spoke, then it is the same answer." "What did you and Hiei talk to her about last time?" "We asked her politly to go back to Makai, but unfortunatly she declined." "Yes and my answer still stands. Once I'm done with my... 'work' then I shall leave this pathetic world."  
  
"Please go back to Makai. It would make it much simpler for all of us, including yourself, to just go back." Kurama said trying to be rational. "Hmm... You make a good point detective..." "So you'll go willing, then." "Again you cut me off Yusuke. As I was saying, you do make sense Shuichi, but I cannot leave until I'm finished with what I have to do. Now if that is all you have to say, I would be much obliged if you would just leave." "I'm sorry but we can't leave unless you're coming with us." Kurama said. "So, are you going to try and make this hard on yourselves. Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to do some harm to this place or its people." "Yes!" Yusuke shouted out. "So you think that I'm completely mean and evil? Do you have proof of that accurasation?" "Yes and yes. First you treated Kurama cruely, then you treated that baka over there cruely which I can let slide because I completely understand that, and then you treat me cruely." (Note Kuwabaka shouted hey as Yusuke talked about him being a baka and that he understands why Rose would be so mean to him.) "So this is all about a little grudge you have against me? It looks like the person who is being cruel is you, not me. Now I would let you stay but you would be in the way of a few things I have to do, so good- bye."  
  
"Why would we be in the way of what you're doing if you said you weren't doing anything wrong?" "Because you just would be Shuichi." "The name is Kurama while we are discusing, if you please?" "Oh. Sorry about that. Wait a minute. Your name is Kurama?" "Yes." 'OMG. He can't be Youko can he? If he is then how come I couldn't sense his spirit? It must be a coincidence. A big one too. But what if it is him how can I find out?' "Hello... Rose... Are you okay?" "Mmm... What?" "I asked if you were okay?" "Just fine Ku... Kur... Kurama." "You sure?" "Yes, quite sure. But can I ask you something?" "Uhh... sure, I guess." "Don't do it. You don't owe her any favors you shouldn't have to answer them." Yusuke blurted out. "First, Kurama, if you do answer then I'll consider going back to Makai and second, can I ask you alone. Those three are just too annoying for me to handle?" "I agree to both terms." "What! You could be risking your life, baka." Yusuke said, actually trying to be logical. "I give you my word as a lady I will not harm him as long as he does not attempt to hurt me. Now if you'll please follow me to the backyard." Shuichi nodded his head and followed Rose. Before he was out of sight from his friends he told them he would keep his guard up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(In Rose's backyard with her and Shuichi)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for coming." "You shouldn't thank me just yet, after all I might not have an answer for you." "You might not but I have to have these questions asnwered, which could help you in more ways then one." "How could they help me." "First, I thought I was going to be the one asking the questions, but I guess you deserve an answer. One, this could cut my so called 'work' in Ningenkai short and I could leave. That helps you but it all depends on the answer I recieve. Two, if the answers are correct I'll explain something that would make you happy to know, that would only concern you if they are right." "Shall we begin then?" "Yes. First, off I really don't have many questions but this could take awile for you to answer." Shuichi nodded his understanding of what I had said. "Okay, I think that if I ask you a question and you answer it, then it is only fair that you get to ask me a question, and I can choose if the answer is important to you." Again he gives me a nod of understanding. "First, is there a reason that you have two names: Kurama and Shuichi?" "Yes." "Okay, now you can ask me a question." "What type of demon are you?" 'Hm... I guess there is no harm in telling him espically since he doesn't know my true name.' "I'm a kitsune and a bat demon."  
  
*Shuichi did she say what I just think she said?* *You mean that she is a bat and kitsune?* *OMG!* *Ow not so loud. What's wrong that doesn't seem so suspicous to me? I mean do you even know how many demons have that type of mix?* *283 to be exact.* *How did yu know that?* *Not important. Just get as much info on her as you can.* *Why?* *If you must know she reminds me of someone I used to know a long time ago. Happy?* *Yes.* *And if she asks about me feel free to answer. I have a feeling this is going to lead to me and if it does get out of here as fast as you can.* *But...* *Don't ask, just do. I'll explain later, okay. I couldn't face her just yet, that is if it is even her.*  
  
"Kurama? Kurama?! Kurama!!" "What? Oh sorry about that I got lost in my train of thought." "Fine. Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Since you're a demon you must have lived in Makai at some point. Am I right to assume that?" "Yes." "Now it is your turn." *Ask her if she ever had a mate or if she has one.* "Do you have or ever had a mate?" Kurama and Rose both blushed at Youko's question. *Why did you have to humiliate me?* *I just need to know the answer to this question so badly.* *Fine, just you stop trying to humiliate me?* *Sorry no can do. If these questions I ask humiliate you, just deal with it for now.* "Kurama, I have had a mate before." Rose's eyes were on the brink of tearing but she pushed them back because she didn't want a stranger to see her crying. *See how sad you made her?* *I wonder why she is so sad?* *Probably you asked her the wrong type of question.* *Don't you think I noticed that?*  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue Rose?" "Yes. Now can you tell me if you have or ever had a mate?" "Yes I did. Is your true name Rose?" "No. What did you do as a demon? Or, in other words, did you work fields, were a slave, were rich beyond belief, or maybe even a theif?" *How did she know you were a thief?* *Just answer the question and ask me yours later.* "I was a theif. What is your true name?" "My name?" "Yes your name." "My name is... Aundrea." *WHAT! IT CAN'T BE HER!* *Who* *JUST GET MORE INFORMATION NOW!* *Fine just stop yelling.* "What is the reason behind your two names?" "They represent the two sides of me." 'It is him! I know it's him or, it could just be a major coincidence. I need to know more. But, could I have finally found my lover? Oh I pray this isn't a dream, it just couldn't be.' "Why did you change your name?" "You should have figured that out by know. But I'm a theif and it's not smart to use your own name, people would know who you are." "You're a theif?" "Sorry but you already asked your question and it is now my turn." *I don't like this one bit. If she finds out my name I'm dead. If you give it to her, trust me and run with all your might.* *Okay but give me the answers I want later.* *Fine just remember that warning for both our sakes.* "Will you go into detail of how you got both names?"  
  
*Oh boy. We're in big trouble or should I say, I'm in big trouble.* *Well, should I answer her question or not?* *I don't know. If I don't she'll get suspiciuos and if I tell her she'll know the truth?* *What have you got to lose by telling her?* *Thats it right there.* *What's it? I don't get it.* *I'd lose a lot, mainly I'd lose her.* *Who is she? Obviously she is important to you and you're afraid to lose her.* *She was my mate.* *WHAT!?* *I thought we weren't supposed to yell?* *Why didn't you tell me you had a mate?* *Because it was too painful to talk about her. I missed her so much. I thought she would have given up on finding me and would have found another mate, but I guess her love is as pure as she said. Her love is just as pure as mine.* *I still can't believe that you didn't tell me about her. Is their anything else about you I should know. Were you a nun once?* *Not funny. But I honestly can't think of anything else that might be important.* *Are you positive?* *Mostly.* *Now back to the matter at hand. Do I tell her or not?* *Is there any way you can tell her in a sumarized way that she won't realize it's me?* *Possibly. But don't you want her to know? I mean you still love her don't you?* *Of course I do. I just don't know if I could explain all that has happened over the years.* *Well you'll have to do it sooner or later. So why not do it sooner and get it over with.* *You're right. But after you tell her I want to talk to her.* *Fine, but on two conditions. One, you don't use it for too long and two, you don't do anything perverted around her, after all I am around you and I don't want to get into it.* *I understand. Beside if I was going to do anything like that, I wouldn't do it with an audience and I would want to be alone with her to make the moment special.*  
  
"Kurama do you plan on answering me or not?" "... What, oh sorry again. Yes, I plan on telling you. This story could be long. Are you sure you want me to tell you?" "Yes. I have to know." "Before I tell you can I ask you a question?" "Yes. What is it?" "Can I tell you the story tomorrow? It is late and I have to get the story straight in my head." "If you must, but I would prefer now." "Trust me it is for the better. I'll meet you at the park that's close to here. I'll be waiting at the bench that's three trees down from the sidewalk." "Okay, I'll be there and you better be there too." "I promise."  
  
Kurama went inside and his friends started questioning what they talked about and if she was going to the Makai. He told them that he would explain all at Genki's temple. So the boys left and went to her temple. After they left the house Rose went into her room and cried on her pillow. She knew it was her Youko but she questioned why he didn't tell her hat he was her mate. She started thinking that he had found another or was mad at her because it was her fault, in her mind, that he died. But all she knew for a fact was that was her Youko and something was holding him back from telling her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At Genki's, once again, with the boys)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Kurama, you owe us some explainations and we want details." Yusuke started off for everyone. "Yes, and we want the truth because we know something is going on and we want, no, need answers, or Koenma will have a melt down. And I know that I want nothing to do with his attitude." "So do we ask questions or are you going to just tell us all the details?" Hiei added. "I'll be willing to explain all if you will let me breathe and get the story together." "Fine." Hiei said once again. "Now do you want me to start from the begining or from what you know so far?" "From the absolute begining." Hiei said (who seems to be doing all the talking at this point).  
  
***************************************************************** KV: OMG! I'm sooo sorry. Please forgive me. I lost track of time with school, and lost the internet because of a deal, and just overall my laziness. Youko: You better pray that you even have readers left after this. Kuronue: Don't make her feel even worse she bearly got any reviews and now she's crying over how pathetic she is. Youko: WHAT!? I better go cheer her up. Can you finish for her? Kuronue: I'd love to. Well first off I'd like to say hi to my girlfriend. Second there will be no review responses for lack of reviews (even though there were a couple). Third she would like to know if you want long chapters and less frequent updates or visa versa? Last but not least, please Review, she is depresed and if you have nothing to say, just say hi. Right now anyhting will work to make her feel better. KV: Hello to my readers. *sniff* I'm sorry about the story and all. And if it's not that good. If you want me to take it off because it is a digrace then tell me. If you want me to continue, then please tell me in your reviews. All opinions matter to me, good or bad. Youko: I think it's time for everyone to say good bye. KV: See you later and hope your day or night is great. Youko: Bye. Kuronue: He is a man of few words. It must be because he's brainless. KV: KURONUE!  
  
Youko: WHAT! Kuronue: Uh oh. Gotta go and Bye! *KV and Youko chase Kuronue around while he runs for his life.* 


	5. Surprises & Found

Disclaimer: I don't own YU YU HAKUSHO. I wish I did but you would only see Yoko and Kuronue. NOT JOKING! Chapter 5: Surprises and Found KV: I felt so guilty about not updating in a while that I decided to write this chapter after I fnished my last. Sorry. Yoko: Never make another deal with your family again, okay? KV: You bet! Now I bet someone is wondering where Kuronue is? I AM TOO! SOMEONE BATNAPPED MY BROTHER! I will KILL whoever took him, if he is not back home safe and sound with me, Yoko, and Azulmizu soon! Yoko: Don't you think you should calm down a little? You're begining to seath. KV: I'm trying! But this is the second time he has been taken away from me. I just can't take the heartbreak any more. *starts crying hard on Yoko's shoulder*. Yoko: Calm down, I'm here and I will help you, along with Azulmizu, to get your brother back again. KV: Thanks. Yoko: No problem. Now the only way you can get your brother back is to update, and let me take care of this. KV: Alright. Here I go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(With Aundrea at her Apartment)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose was sitting on her bed and crying. She couldn't bear the thought of having Yoko so close, yet so far. 'I have Yoko, and yet I don't.' she kept repeating in her mind over and over again. 'And I still have to find my brother.' Nothing was going to escape her mind. Tears she tried to surpress while living here, came flowing fast and hard. She just knew that she had to do something to get her life and family back in order.  
  
'I will get you all back, even if it means my own death I will!' She slowly started to fall asleep with the nightmares she had always known. Even as she slept she wept tears for the ones she wanted back. It seemed nothing could calm her tears for the rest of her life.  
  
As she slept in her troubled sleep, she failed to notice two green eyes looking at her through her bedroom window. The person belonging to the green eyes slowly opened her window and silently, so as not to wake her, crept across the room to the sleeping and unknowing body. He looked at the back of the girl and went to the otherside of the bed, so as to see her face. A frown worked its way upon his face as he saw those tears trailing down it.  
  
He moved his hand foward and wiped away those atrocious tears. Soon they were replaced by new ones, and he wiped those away as well. He eventually gave up, knowing he would not stop her crying. 'I wish she would stop.' was one of the few coherent thoughts that were running through his tortured and sad mind. This was the worst pain he had ever felt. But why shouldn't it be? Mental torture is worse than physical torture by far. 'I want to hold you in my arms and be near you, but sadly I cannot yet. You probably won't even forgive me for not trying to find you. I wouldn't blame you, I would be mad at myself too if I were you.'  
  
She started to stir in bed and he froze with fear. As she settled back into her horrible sleep he thought to leave her alone (if you haven't figured who out he is yet, it's Kurama in human form). He lightly kissed her forehead, which made her sigh happily, and he walked to the window. Before exiting the room he looked at her one more time and whispered, "I love you." As he said those last words for the night, he left andheaded for his home, now in deep thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(With Kurama at his House)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama silently snuck back into his house without anyone noticing. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. All he could do was contemplate how his life changed completely in one day. He didn't have much time to ponder his thoughts as sleep overwhelmed him. He just laid in his bed as he dozed off into a similar, troubled, dream to that of Rose. He dreamed of the past, what happened today, and both possible endings to his future.  
  
He also didn't notice he had a late night visitor. Although it wasn't someone he would expect to see. Two mysterious red eyes were watching him and thinking of the same events that today had brought. 'So, you didn't have it as easy as I thought, Kurama. We have something in common, a black and horrid past. Don't think you can forget it. I too have tried and it has left scars that will last forever. Its just that your life might have a happy ending, and who knows, maybe someday mine will too. Although I doubt that. You would think that since you're my best and only friend you would have told me, but I understand how painful it is for a loved one to be so close, yet so far, and to not want them to know the truth behind your previous actions. I understand why you keep telling me to tell her the truth, and yet you can't even do as you ask. Life is funny this way. You're coming way closer to telling her than I came to telling my sister. I guess this will make us even better friends in the long run. See you tomorrow. You might need the comfort and the extra help.' With that final thought Kurama's 'visitor' left using his super speed and agility (yes that was Hiei, and I wanted to show they were just friends, and that they have a lot more in common then they first thought).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(At Aundrea's the next morning)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She slowly woke from the sad painful dreams. She didn't shoot up from surprise because she was expecting those dreams. She was so used to her mental torture that she could only cry and take what came at her. She slowly got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for those long awaited and yet dreadful moments that she would have to face. She wasn't in her demon form but she was close. Her knee length black hair was in a high ponytail (one of the very few ways she wears it), she was still in her human hieght of 5' 6 1/2", she was wearing a light purple (lavender) peasant blouse with 3/4 sleeves, black jeans with tears in both knees, and her black 3" heel boots.  
  
After getting dressed she decided to go out to get something to eat because she wasn't in the mood to cook at the time. She decided to go to a resturant called "Denny's." (Just go with it please, I know next to nothing about Japan, their resturants, customs, and the types of foods they have). She had waffles with a little suryp, eggs, and country style potatoes. Although she wasn't in the mood to eat she finished her meal thinking she would be too depressed later to eat. She paid the bill with a generous tip and left, all the time she remained near silent.  
  
She headed to the park and sat on the bench waiting patiently and anxiously at the same time. She listened to the birds sing their morning song and questioned how they could be so happy. With the extra time she had to spare she listened to the birds sing their heart out. Some of the birds didn't fare too well though. If any got too close to her she killed them on sight. She was so into the birds and their melody, she didn't realize that the same eyes from last night were looking at her again. She was disturbed from her thoughts as Kurama made his presence known. He sat down next to her, and when she still didn't notice him, he tapped her on the shoulder. That got her attention a little too well.  
  
"AHHH!" Audrea screamed from the fact that this was the time a lot more of her life was going to change. 'I am not ready, but I have to know.' "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." "It's alright. So, tell me your story." "You're not that patient are you?" "Not at this current moment in time, no." "Okay... Well I did worn you this was going to be long, didn't I." "Yes. Now will you please hurry up and stop delaying?" "Yes. Well I was a well known person in the Makai and I was a fool. I was a theif, as I told you before. But a fatal wound caused me to come here to the Ningenkai." As Kurama was explaining he failed to notice he was being watched by those same red eyes again.  
  
"Back then, as I'm sure you figured out by now, I was called Yoko Kurama." At this point Aundrea was trying her hardest to hold back the overwhelming tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Kurama took the silence as the fact she wanted him to continue, and continue he did. "As you know well, I'm sure, my friend Kuronue died, he was also my lover's brother. After his death she fell into a state of depression as did I. I didn't let my feelings show as I tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. After awhile she stopped eating and sleeping, only to spend her nights and days crying. She was begging to get really sick, so I tried my best to get her to eat and sleep. After my failed attempts I couldn't stand to look at her sick and grieving body. I went outside to clear my head to try and figure a way to save her life, before she starved to death. I failed once again. The same enemy that killed my friend also fatally wounded me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that hunter was there. After driving a knief through my heart, that had poison on it, I was beyond help as it spread through my blood. I was so caught up in those thoughts from earlier that I also failed to see her behind a tree as she watched on in horror."  
  
He stopped to take a deep breath and relax his sore body. Dispite his pain, he remembered as the knife went through him, the pain she must have felt as she watched his death. "I was avenged by her and watched as she killed my hunter. Even though she was weak from not eating and not sleeping and that battle, she still walked over to me. I told her that I knew I wasn't going to make it for I was on my last breath, practically. She cried and told me that she couldn't lose her brother and me. I apologized and told her I was going to Ningenkai and that was where she could find me. Slowly I pulled my soul from my body, created a portal, and looked at her for the last time. The last I saw of her was when she rested her head on my chest and screamed out my name in a fit, full of tears."  
  
Audrea was having the hardest time not crying as she looked at the pain streaked face of her lover. She held back the tears with all she had daring not to speak for her voice would break and she would start crying. Again Kurama took the silence as a sign to continue, not knowing the true turmoil she was going through. "I had to find a suitable body and get my stength back, so I could create a new body to live in. I chose the soulless body of the child you see in front of you. I was given the new identity of Suichi Minamino, son of Shoiri Minamino. I shared this body with the other soul, that of the true son of Mrs. Minamino. I was only supposed to stay in this body for ten years and then head back to Makai, but something changed those plans. I came to love my human mother. I didn't expect to. I made a vow not to let anyone near my heart after I was forced to leave my mate. That all changed when I was around the age of 5. I was reaching for something in the ketchen. It was too high for me to reach, so my mother offered to assist me. Refusing the idea of needing help, I declined, got a stool, and tried to reach for it. I was successful in reaching it, but in the process of bringing it down I knocked over the plates sitting under the object. The dishes came crashing down and in the attempt to save me from injury, she covered me and protected me, she got many cuts from the dishes, leaving her with permanent scars. I promised that from that day forward I would be the best son to her. In that promise I still didn't forget my mate. In fact, I thought of her more than ever. I realized that before I left her she was near death. I figured that she had either died from all of the events that had taken place, rather than live on and deal with the pain, or she decided to forget her past and start a new and better life, maybe even find a new mate."  
  
He felt a pang in his heart as he said those last two sentences. He couldn't bare the thought of her dead or with a new mate. With what little determination he had left he continued on with the story. He didn't know that Audrea felt the same pain at the thought of him worrying and the thought he gave up on her. But she didn't have time to waste on those thoughts as he started again.  
  
"After about 10 years I turned 15, and I still am. I had kept my promise and still hadn't forgotten my mate, refusing to let her slip from my mind. She was too important to me to just forget. While at school I was brought out of my thoughts of her when I was told to go to the office. I didn't think it was anything serious, so I took my time. Little did I know that my stupidity, once again, would bring me down to Earth. They told me my mother had a life threatening disease. That brought my memories back ten fold. I remembered how sick she was and ran to the hospital worrying that I would lose another dear person to me. They told me it would be a miracle if she survived. I was desperate. I had to find a way to save at least one of the people I cared for in my life. I joined up with people who wanted to steal some important artifacts from Koenma. In return for joining them I would get to use the Forlorn Hope. I could have one wish, any wish, but at a high price. If I made a wish and it was granted I would die. I planned on wishing for my mothers life in excange for my own. Still keeping in mind my dear mate. I knew that if she was dead I could join her in the spirit world or that when she did die we could be togehter again. This is how I met Yusuke. In truth the whole reason I'm on the team is because of this incident. Yusuke had seen a mother grieve over her dead child before and didn't want that. He decided to give his life in exchange for mine. Since it was an ungrateful act no lives were taken and the wish was granted. My mother lived and so did I. But as punishment for stealing I had to work with the spirit detectives to repent for my theivery. A good exchange for someone who didn't want to go to jail. I was forced to join along with Hiei who assisted me in the stealing. So that was why I was after you as you know."  
  
As he finished he wiped a tear from his eye before it fell. Aundrea couldn't take his suffering anymore and cried as hard as she could. Kurama already knew it was his lover that was crying for him and gentally hugged her, trying to calm her tears as he did those many years ago. After staying like that for quite some time, she finally slowed her tears enough to talk to him. But before she got the chance to speak he spoke first. "Its been so long since I held you in my arms Audrea." "Too long in my opinion." He smiled down at her and slowly moved in for a kiss. They were so close, she could feel his warm breath on her lips, that is, until she pulled away and slapped him. Kurama was shocked and yet he understood quite well. "Are you mad at me?" "Yes! Look at you. You thought that I wouldn't come to find you. You thought that I had found a new mate or died. I thought you knew me better than that, I guess, I was wrong." With that Aundrea ran home crying and crying hard. At the end of the park she had to walk because she was too tired and upset to run. Slowly she walked to the front of her house and entered.  
  
After coming in through the front door and closing it as she colapsed and continued to cry. "Why... Ku... ra... ma? Did... n't... you... think... I... wou... ld... come... for.. you? I... lo... ve... you... mo... re... than... any... thing!" she cried and cried, as she replayed the scene in her mind, over and over again. This was all too stressful for one girl to handle in her life. She was just so fed up with her life, she decided it was either time to give up, as he had done, or time to start anew. 'I can't give up hope in him, can I?'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
KV: Sorry if that was a lttle depressing. I had to make it this way though because it is a drama fic too. And this helps me work with the events that are to come next. Yoko: Is that all you have to say love? KV: Yes, that and that I'm going to get Maruken back for what she said at school today! As for getting things back, Yoko, how are you doing on finding my brother? Yoko: It's coming along just fine. But what did Maruken say? KV: *Whispers something in Yoko's ear* Yoko: She said THAT?! Hey, wait a minute. Is that such a bad thing? *Gets perverted glint in eye* KV: Yoko you pervert! *Slaps him and then kisses him* Yoko: What was that for? KV: The slap was for being perverted, again, and the kiss means it wasn't all that bad of a thought. Yoko: So, you will then? KV: Hm... Let me think about that a second... Yoko: Oh no, I know whats coming. KV: ... NO. Maybe in your dreams Foxy. Or maybe in the future. *Winks* Well it's time to say bye to everyone. Bye and please if anyone cares at all, please for the love of all the GODS, review. Yoko: What she said. 


	6. The Letter and Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own my OC Aundrea.  
  
KV: I'm back and it feels so good. Yoko: If you don't stop fooling around your going to be hated by your friends. Kuro: I don't think Azulmizu would be too upset. KV: Hey. Give me a break. I'm going to do this. I made a promise to finish typing and I'm going to. I also came up with a new idea for a CYOA! I'm so happy! I think it is at least semi-original. I really want you all to forgive me. I'm mad right now. Yoko: What is it this time? KV: One of my other friends from school said that I will never finish anything I start. Kuro: Huh? What do you mean? Isn't this the only story your working on? KV: Yeah right! I have about 8 stories I'm working on and this is the only one on the internet. Yoko: Give them up. KV: I decided that I have to in order to finish this. Enough chit chat and on to the story. Chapter 6: What now? Inside of this $ symbol is the poem.  
  
(With Aundrea At Her House)  
  
'Yoko. Why? Why did you do this to me Yoko?' Aundrea got up off the floor and held onto the wall for support. 'What am I going to do? Why am I even living? I bet if I died Yoko would be happy. At least I could be with my brother. Who am I kidding? Everyone hates me. I don't exist to anyone. What is the point of living?' She walked to her room, still sobbing. She went into the bathroom and took a long warm bath. When she finished she changed into some satin pajamas. She sat on the bed and stretched her arm to reach for her bed side table. She opened the drawer and looked inside for something special.  
  
In her table she had a multitude of precious items. She had Kuronue's pendant, her pendent, a few treasures she stole with Yoko and her brother, a few seeds, and her most, or what was once her most, prized posession. She took out a rose that was in Yoko's hair the day he died. Some of her tears landed on the once beauitiful and soft rose. She examined it looking at all the details of the tiny shriveled up bud.  
  
$(A Dead Rose)  
OH rose! who dares to name thee? No longer roseate now, nor soft, nor sweet; But pale, and hard, and dry, as stubble wheat,-  
Kept seven years in a drawer-thy titles shame thee.  
  
The breeze that used to blow thee Between the hedge-row thorns, and take away An odor up the lane to last all day,-  
If breathing now,-unsweetened would forego thee.  
  
The sun that used to smite thee, And mix his glory in thy gorgeous urn, Till beam appeared to bloom, and flower to burn,-  
If shining now,-with not a hue would light thee.  
  
The dew that used to wet thee, And, white first, grow incaradined, because It lay upon thee where the crimson was,-  
If dropping now, would darken where it met thee.  
  
The fly that lit upon thee, To stretch the tendrils of his tiny feet, Along thy leaf's pure edges, after heat,-  
If lighting now, would coldly overrun thee.  
  
The bee that once did suck thee, And build thy perfumed ambers up his hive, And swoon in thee for joy, till scarce alive,-  
If passing now, would blindly overlook thee.  
  
The heart doth recognize thee, Alone, alone! The heart doth smell thy sweet, Doth view thee fair, doth judge thee most complete-  
Though seeing now those changes that disguise thee.  
  
Yes, and the heart doth owe thee More love, dead rose! than to such roses bold As Julia wears at dances, smiling cold!-  
Lie still upon this heart-which breaks below thee!$  
  
She reflected on the rose and its past. She compared the past of the rose to the past of her lover. She gently laid it on the top of the table. Looking at the rose, her eyelids grew heavy. She found herself having a hard time staying awake. She mumbled her brothers name and softly cried out her lovers name. She, shortly after, fell asleep. Dreams of her horrid past filled her mind and brought more tears once again.  
  
(With Kurama and Hiei at the Park)  
  
Kurama was staring off into space thinking of the women that just ran from him. 'I guess I'll have to talk to her later.' 'So, fox, you're just going to give up? Hn.' 'You would do the same if it was Yukina.' 'Leave her out of this. So, are you planning on telling her the rest?' 'What do you mean?' 'You're holding something back from her. Don't try and tell me you're not. If you forgot so soon, I can read your mind. Why didn't you tell her the other half?' 'I don't know how I can explain to her what I'm thinking. How do you think she'd take it?' 'I'll say this much. I wouldn't want to be you when you tell her.' 'You're probably right.'  
  
Hiei jumped out of his tree and sat next to Kurama. 'So your not going to?' 'I will when she ever decides to talk to me again.' "You know what fox? I think I'm begining to respect you. This is hard for me to say, so I'm only going to say it once, you're are braver than me. Don't expect me to say it again or to feel the same way in other cases." Hiei left and Kurama stayed. He slowly got up and walked to his house attempting to forget all that had gone on for the night.  
  
When he got home his mother ran up to him and asked where he had been an if he was okay. He finally got her to believe that he was fine and went to his room. He laid on his bed and looked out the window. His eyelids bcame hard to keep open and he slowly drifted off to sleep. His dreams were none existent and blank. He blocked all thoughts from his head as he slept. He was in his own little blank, and alone, world. Nothing was going to wake him from his peaceful slumber, not even his own mother when it would become time to go to school.  
  
(With Aundrea At Her Apartment)  
  
Sunlight hit the face of the sleeping girl and made her stir. She looked around the room and got up and got dressed. She ignored the fact that Yoko even exsisted and started packing her things. She packed a single suitcase with her most valuable items in it. She called the school and explained that she was moving and that she would not be back. After packing she loked at the roses in the back and picked one to take with her on the trip to Makai. She would go and find the only person she truely thought cared for her.  
  
'Kuronue, please give me the strength to find you and get Yoko back. I'm hoping you can help me dear brother. Please give me a clue as to where you are. I leave tomorrow and go in search of you. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again. I have to talk to Yoko but you'll always be in my mind and heart. Stay with me Kuronue, you're the only one who can.' Aundrea left the house and went to the High School to look for Kurama. she walked through the park they met at yeterday and she laughed a sad laugh. She was trying to be happy for him.  
  
As she walked through the park her mind wandered so much that she couldn't feel a familiar kai. Her follower came out and asked her the reasons for her behavior towards Kurama yesterday. She pivoted around and looked at the stranger in the face. "Hiei? What do you want?" "Why did you act like that with Kurama yesterday?" "Is it really any of your concern?" "If it affects me than yes it is." "How does this concern you?" "It affects the well being of the team. If you affect it I'm might be stuck with just the detective and the baka. At least with Kurama around their is another demon on the team, and one that isn't stupid." "Are you calling yourself stupid Hiei? Or were you trying to insult me in a round about way?" "The latter. Now, are you going to fix the mess you have made?" "I'm heading over to the school to talk to him." She started walking off.  
  
She was at the enterence to the school when Hiei stopped her. "What now Hiei?" "I'm trying to stop you from wasting your time." "Huh?" "He isn't in the school today." "Where is he then?" "He's still at home. You should take it as a complement when I sayyou done the near impossible." "What?" "You and Koenma are the only two people who can get Kurama to not go to school. Even his human mother couldn't stop him from going when he was ill. Do you understand what I mean now?" "You know what Hiei, I think I do, and I also believe I understand how you work. You know you're a good friend Hiei, whether or not you want to admmit it or not is up to you." "Hn."  
  
'So I do have more of an effect on you than your mother Kurama, that's good to know. I guess I do make a difference to you. Maybe their is still hope for you, us, to be together. But I still have unfinished buisness in Makai.' She ran to Kurama's house be following his kai. She went as fast as she could and reached his house in no time flat. She began searching for the room he was in and found it on the top floor. She jumped up to his window using a tree next to it. She opened the window and jumped inside to find her kit sleeping like a baby.  
  
'He looks so sweet when he's asleep.' She walked over to his bed and kneeled next to it. She listend to his breathing, making mental notes of how happy and at peace he looked. 'You know that you're just so addorable when you're asleep.' she moved some hair out of his and felt guilty that she would have to wake him up. She decided that since she had to wake him up, she would do it in a nice and serene way. She bent her head down and gave him a light gently kiss on the lips. He stirred but didn't wake.  
  
'You weren't always a hard sleeper. I guess I just keep you up past your bedtime. Hehe. I hope you can forgive for last night. I believe I over reacted and I still want to be with you. I just have some more unfinished buisness to take care of. I promise to return as soon as possible. Please wait for my return beloved. I will join you soon and we can be together once again. I love you more than the world. I must go before my portal closes and I lose all oppretunity to leave. Love, Aundrea.'  
  
She placed her letter next to him on his pillow and also put the rose he picked with it. She gave on more gentle kiss and left. After her sweet, light kiss, Kurama began to stir. He sat up and looked around the thinking that he felt her presence. He lowered his head think it just a dream. He laid back down and tried to get more sleep. Sleep wouldn't come to him so he turned and was surprised to find a letter and a rose. He picked up the letter with a teary smile and began reading it. Just as he read the first line, Hiei came and told him that Koenma wanted to see him and the others immediatly.  
  
The swirling portal took him to Koenma's office and for the first time was the last one there. "Kurama, late. This is a first. Did your girlfriend keep you up all night? Hahahaha!" "Yusuke, shut up, will you?" "Kurama just told me to SHUT UP! What is wrong with you, are you sick or something?" "Can we just get started with the mission already?" "Exactly what I was going to say." "Great dipper boy is hear." "I'll ignore that comment for now Yusuke. We have heard that some strange things have been going on in Makai. I hear there is a new evil master mind out and I want you to catch him."  
  
"Fine. Where is he located?" "We need you and the others to find out Kurama. I want you to scout out for a possible enemy and report back if you ind anything strange. Botan will be going with you and you will be gone for quite awhile. So go hame pack your things and be here in a couple of hours. The portal will open up right outside the gate at 5 sharp. I'll take care of any lose ends with your schools. The portal to get back home will open... now! Bye." The portal carried them back home and they split up to pack.  
  
Kurama told his mother he was going to be gone for awhile and for her not to worry. He completely forgot about the note in his pocket from Aundrea. He packed as fast as he could and left with out a moments hisitation. He got there at 4:49 and the others arrived just as the portal opened. Hiei and Kurama went through the portal last and they were the only two to land on their feet. They were surprised what they found on the other.  
  
(END)  
  
KV: Okay, here is the scoop. I need to finish the next chapter right, but I have a little problem. It's not because I have writers block again, but that I need my sister to e-mail me. Azulmizu has another part to this story and I need her to e-mail me so I can continue. I need to have a lot of e-mails going back and forth between us so I can find out how to write this. Yoko: What exactly do you need to know? KV: Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but one of the things I need is to know what exactly do Kuronue and her do? I mean are they thieves, or murders, I'm working with limited information here! Help! Please e-mail me Azulmizu. I need you. Kuro: I can go to her place and find out for you. KV: Do whatever it takes. Oh, and if the next chapter doesn't come out very soon you can blame my sister for that. Kuro: Don't be mean to her. Yoko: She isn't she's just stressed. Look all this stress made her pass out. Looks at sleeping writer Kuro: You'rright, she is stressed. I blame the fact that she was working at 4 in the morning and only got 4 hours of sleep. Yoko: Review while I try to wake up my sleeping angel. And if you review nicely, and her sister helps her finish this story, she'll post up a new story she has, and it's a CYOA! JA NE! 


	7. Aundrea's Old Home And Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the OC's that appear in my story, and quite possibly the plot.  
  
KV: Hey! I'm here once again.

Yoko: Well, I'm glad to see you.

Kuro: Me too.

KV: Glad to know a couple of people are happy to see me. I'm glad I have some great friends and family.

Yoko: Friends?

KV: Yah! Like Azulmizu, IceFlareKitsune, you...

Yoko: So I'm just a friend?

Kuro: Yep.

KV: He's right. You are my friend. Boy friend that is.

Yoko: I'd hope so.

KV: As I was saying, I'm glad that I'm back in action. I will be updating at least once a week now and I'm looking foward to having a lot of fun.

Kuro: Your having a lot of mood swings. Are you in heat or something?

Yoko: She's in heat? Really? Smirk

KV: Gotta go. Story time now. BYE!

(In Makai with Aundrea)  
  
Aundrea was so happy to be back in the Makai. Her home world felt so strange to her now. A lot had changed in the time she had been gone. She looked at the beautiful scenery and walked away to where she, Yoko, and Kuronue used to live. She was looking foward to seeing her old home. She started thinking of how she found Kuronue and how she met Yoko. 'Those were wonderful and magical times.' She started walking at a brisk pace so she could get there faster  
  
She finally reached her home a couple of hours later. 'Still looks as I remember it. Although it is a little dusty and neglected.' She walked to the door and opened it. 'Yep. In the same condition I left it in.' She walked around the house as though she had never left. She walked into her old room and then went to the old treasury. 'I can't believe that other thieves haven't tried to steal our treaures yet.' She left the room and walked into what would be the living room  
  
She sat down in one of the old chairs and started remembering all of her past. She finally felt at peace once again. She questioned why she wasn't upset over the memories but was still happy to be happy. She let a big smile grace her lips as tried to remember all of her past. She gigled as some old images came into her head.  
  
Flashback   
We see a little girl at the age of about three. She had short black hair that was down, she was wearing purple shorts and a white tee shirt. She was singing a song that she had just made up. An older woman then enters the picture. She had long purple hair in a bun, had long fox ears and a fox tail also in purple, and was wearing black pants and a purple top. The woman picked up the girl and said that her song was very beautiful. The little girl smiled and hugged the older woman. The little girl said I love you mommy to the woman and they walked into a nearby house hand in hand.  
  
The girl seemed to appear to be at the age of ten now. Her hair was now in the middle of her back and she was wearing blue pants and a light green shirt. She was laughing and gigling once again. Her mother came out from behind a bush all injured. The girl screamed and ran to her mother. She asked her mother what happened and cried. The mother said it wasn't important as long as the girl was alright. The woman told the child that it wasn't safe to be around there anymore and told her daughter that she had an older brother.  
  
The girl asked why her mother hadn't mentioned him before. Her mother told her the entire story of her fathers first love and her brother. The mother said that her mate was originally in love with another demon. That unlike her that demon was a bat demon. She said the other woman died when the son was born. She said that her father left the son with another clan of bat demons because he couldn't handle looking at his son. She said his name was Kuronue and that she had to find him and stay with him.  
  
The girl pleaded with her mother so she could stay with her but she still refused. Her mother died after a few more moments with her daughter. She went in search of her father and found him dead in a puddle of his own blood. The girl wept for the loss of her parents. She slowly walked away from them and whispered a silent goodbye. She was now headed off in search of her brother. She had no idea where to look. She walked for almost 1 year only stopping to rest and eat. When she stopped at a tavern for lunch she over heard two demon talking about a couple of theives.  
  
She heard them mention the names Yoko and Kuronue. The girl listened more intently on the conversation hoping to find the where abouts of her brother. The demons said that their next target was more than likely to be a palace a few miles from the tavern. She now knew where to go and headed off for the palace. She waited very patiently for the theives. After a few hours of sitting there she heard three male demon voices.  
  
She looked out from behind the bush she was hidding behind. She saw three tall demons. One of the demons was a silver fox demon with a white battle outfit, then their was a demon with two pointy ears but she couldn't tell what type of demon he was, and finally there was a tall bat demon wearing all black with a tattered hat upon his head. She tried listening in on their conversation so she could find out what their names were.  
  
She found out that the silver fox demon's name was Yoko, the pointed eared demon was Yomi, and that the bat demons name was Kuronue. The little girl gasped and stared wide eyed at the demons. The fox demon had heard the gasp and jumped over the hedge and made a sharp turn to face her. What's your name he asked. She said it was Aundrea. The fox asked what a little girl her age was doing out this late. She said that she was looking for her brother. The other two demons jumped over the hedge in the same mannor as the fox had done.  
  
The demon with the pointed ears asked why the fox was wasting time talking to her. The fox didn't respond but looked the other demon in the eyes as if saying isn't it obvious. The pointed eared demon suggested just killing her and getting out of there. The fox said she was too young for death. The girl looked up at the bat demon as if asking what's your opinion on me. The bat demon said there was something familiar about her. The fox came up and sniffed her.  
  
The bat demon asked what he smelled. The fox said that the girl had the same scent as the bat demon. The bat demon looked at the girl surprised. Who are you he asked. She said I believe I'm your sister. The fox, bat, and pointed ear demon stared at her in shock. The fox asked the bat if he had any siblings and the bat said he didn't. The girl said he did and told them the story of her mother and father and how her mother told her to look for her half brother named Kuronue.  
  
The three demons looked at each other debating whether or not to take her in with them. They said they would only if she earned her own keep. The pointed ear demon, Yomi, looked completely against having her come with them. They told her to follow them and they headed to their hideout. They went at a steady pace so as not to lose the little girl or leave her behind.  
  
When they got to the hidout the fox showed her to where her room was going to be. He told her that her room was across from her brothers, next to his, and that Yomi's was next to her brothers. She gladly thanked the fox, Yoko, and changed and went to sleep. She had a nice sleep and dreamed of spending time with her brother. She had a small smile on her face the next day when Yoko came and woke her up.  
  
She asked why she had to get up so early. Yoko told her that he and Kuronue were going to train her on fighting so she could protect herself in battle. She asked why she was going to have to battle. Yoko said that he was going to train her to be a thief like gang. He said that often when stealing rare items that you would have to fight guards and stuff. So the girl trained and trained and trained. That was her new life.  
  
Ten years later the little girl was now a young woman. She had longer hair, that when she had it out of her normal ponytail was just above the ground, a more mature body, and was only a few inches shorter than the males of the group. She watched as a group of trainees left with Yomi on an unscheduled heist. She asked Yoko if she had missed a meeting on a new theft. He asked her what she was talking about and she told him about Yomi and the others. Yoko was very upset now. He told her to go her room and stay there for the rest of the night. She agreed and left him alone.  
  
The next day she was informed that Yomi was kicked of the team because of his actions and that she was going to take his place on the team. She learned that the team was now going to only consist of three people, her, Yoko, and Kuronue. She didn't mind either way. She just went along with everything they said. She was just happy to be with her brother and Yoko. She questioned this weird feeling she had towards Yoko. She asked her brother and he said that she must have a crush on Yoko. She blushed and walked away. Yoko came in the room shortly after she left.  
  
Kuronue told him that he should tell her his feelings towards her. Kuronue knew that they both liked each other and thought that they would make good mates. Yoko asked how he knew and he said because he knew everything. Yoko laughed at him and Aundrea came back in the room. She asked Yoko if he would train her a little more so she could be as strong as him. He agreed and they left to train.  
  
After traning Yoko and Aundrea sat down together and talked. In the middle of one of Aundrea's sentences he kissed her. She blushed and asked why he did that. He said it was because he loved her. She asked if it was true. He said that he would never joke about matters like this. Aundrea gave him a little kiss of her own and said she loved him in return. They both had big smiles on their faces as they shared another little kiss. She said that she had to change and get to sleep. They said goodbye to eachother and went to their rooms.  
  
Suddenly she saw herself sitting on the floor with Yoko crying as he tried to calm her. She wouldn't stop crying and he carried her to bed. They stayed together that night as he attempted to comfort her. Then the scene changes to when she was with her dying Yoko. She watched as he died and said he would come back. She watched herself sit with the dead body. She slowly picked the rose out of his hair and put it in her hair. End Flashback  
  
Aundrea felt like her memories were incomplete. She forgot about the one companion she had. She forgot about her closest friend, Ryuudra. She remembered telling Ryuudra to keep an eye out for her brother while she was gone. She told Ryuudra that she knew he just couldn't be dead and that while she was hunting for Yoko she had to leave her here. She also remembered telling her to gaurd the hidout while she was gone. Now she knew why no one had stolen anything from here. She realized that means that she must be around somewhere.  
  
She called Ryuudra's name as loud as she could. After a few minutes she heard a deep growl. She turned around to see a silvery blue dragon with clear wings. She shouted her name one more time and the dragon jumped in her arms. She told her how much she missed her. The dragon soon had to get off her because she was twice the size of Aundrea and would crush her. The dragon licked her and gave a happy growl.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too,my dear friend. Did you find Kuronue while I was gone?" "No. I tried but couldn't find anything. Did you find him?" The dragon said this in her deep voice. "You still don't like him after all the years we've spent with him?" "I just don't think he is worthy of your love." "It so good to talk to you again. You have been with me through everything. Ever since I was a little kit you were there. I love you so much my friend." "I love you too friend, now tell me if you found that mate of yours." "Yes, I found him." "Then where is he?" "I had to leave him in the human world until I find Kuronue. Now we can search for him, once again, together." "I say you get some sleep and we leave in the morning." "Okay."  
  
They headed to the room that they used to share. Aundrea changed into some of her old clothes that she left behind. She climbed into the bed and Ryuudra slept on the end of the bed curled up. They said good night to each other and got comfy. They had dreams of the old days together and they were both happy and content. Nothing was going to disturb the two friends.  
  
(End)  
KV: Yeah. That was a good chapter in my opinion. I think I wrote it well.

Yoko: Not too shabby. I think you could've added me in there more, though.

Kuro: This chapter was to show Aundrea's past and explain why she lived with her brother and exactly how she meet You.

KV: Yes, that, and also, I was trying to set up for the next chapter. I think this story will turn out fine.

Yoko: Agreed. Now you have to improve on your other story CYOA-CYBORGS.

KV: Yeah, I think I could've done better myself. I'll try to improve both my stories. I hope everyone is having as much fun as I am. Please review so I can continue on with my story. It seems that only a couple people still like me because lately they have been the only ones that have reviewed.

Kuro: Don't forget that I'm gonna have a bigger part in a few chapters.

Yoko: And you thought I wanted all the attention.

Kuro, Kv, and Yoko: JA NE!


	8. Stuck Old lovers and new friends don't ...

Disclaimer: Does anyone honestly expect me to own YYH? I hope not.  
  
KV: Hey. Glad to be back and in control. They can't take my new fic away. They may have deleted one but now they can't delet this one.

Yoko: Why did it have to be deleted? It was a good story.

Kuro: She knew the risks when she wrote it. She was prepared for anything to happen.

Yoko: Okay. Well at least she got to write a humor fic. It is random but she can blame that on her friend Ryuudra. She is now registered as a member here.

KV: Yep. I'm glad she's here with me. I have a lot of friends and I want it to stay like that.

Kuro: Good. I'm glad your happy. You weren't even happy with how the second chapter of your CYOA turned out. And now you have more time to write this.

Yoko: Both of you be quiet. Now, write this story.

KV: Yes sir.

(In Makai with the Boys)  
  
The boys couldn't believe what they saw. "I didn't know that tigers lived in the Makai," Yusuke said. "Especially not giant tigers. It's gotta be like a foot biger than normal tigers atleast," Kuwabara finshed. "Well, I guess you see something new everyday," Kurama said. "Hn. Lets go. It's just a tiger," Hiei said. They proceeded to walk away from the tiger. They tried not to grab its attention.  
  
They got away from the tiger in one piece. They started looking around Makai for things out of the ordenary. Kurama was leading the way since he knew Makai's layout better than Yusuke and Kuwabara. It finally got too late to travel so they had to find a place to stay. Kurama suggested that they stay in his old hidout. He thought it better than sleeping outside.  
  
They walked to the hidout in silence. It took a while to get there. Kurama showed them to different rooms in the place and he took his old room. He forgot what this place had looked like, almost. He sat on the bed and relaxed. He laid down on his side and felt presure against his leg. He put his hands inside his pocket and pulled out the note he forgot to read.  
  
He read the note and was surprised at what it said. He couldn't believe that they both were in Makai at the same time. He tried to see if he could sense her. He got a light energy read from somewhere nearby. He walked out of his room and tried to see were it was coming from. It felt like it was coming from her old room. He walked inside and there she was sound asleep.  
  
He noticed something on the end of her bed. He couldn't believe that Ryuudra was here too. It was almost like it was in the old days. Almost was the key word though. He walked towards her and kneeled next to her. He heard a faint growl from Ryuudra but he ignored it. He touched her hand and gave it a light kiss. He made a promise to himself to wake up before her so he could figure out what to say before he had to talk to her.  
  
He let go of her hand and walked back into his room. He laid on the bed and put the note on his table. He just thought of her and feel asleep. He was truely happy. He had dreams of the past from his point of view. They were almost the same as hers but with a different family life. He wasn't upset about it though. He was actually happy things went the way they did. He wouldn't have meet her if they didn't.  
  
He woke up early and went into her room. He looked at her face and smiled at how she still looked childish after all these years. He sat down to hear that same growl once again. This time Ryuudra got up and looked at the stranger in the room. "Who are you?" she asked. "It has been awhile hasn't it, Ryuudra?" "I asked you, who are you?" "You don't remember me?" She smelled the air and was surprised. "What happened to you?" "It's a long story." "I thought Aundrea said she left you in Ningenkai. What are you doing here?" "I've got things to do just like her." "Hm. You should have just stayed there." "Still bitter towards me aren't you?" "What do you think?" she seethed.  
  
Aundrea started to stir. "What's wrong Ryuudra? Who's there?" "It's _him_ again." "Kurama? What are you doing here?" "I came here on a mission and found you here." "So you didn't read my note?" "I did, but not until last night. I read it once I got here and then I found you." "I'm glad you did. I just hope you don't get in my way." "What are you doing here?" "I'm looking for Kuronue. Ryuudra couldn't find him, so, I'm going to help her." "He's dead. What do you expect to find?" "I know he's not dead. If he was dead Ryuudra would have been atleast able to find his bones. I know he's somewhere far away from here and that he's alive." "I won't stop you, but it is a waste of time." "Finding my brother, your partner and childhood friend, is a waste of time? I can't believe you."  
  
She walked out of the room and bumped into someone. She looked down and saw Yusuke. "It's you!" they said simutaniuosly. "Yusuke, what's up with all the yelling?" Kuwabara said. "Ahhhhh! Its her again. And she's grown a lot." "You brought them along with you Yoko?" "Who's Yoko?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm Yoko." "Kurama. I thought you were Shuichi? I'm confused." "I'll explain it to you again Kuwabaka." "Take that back Yusuke. I'm not a baka." "Yes you are!" Yusuke, Aundrea, and Hiei said simutaniously. "Where did you come from shorty?" "Outside." "I'm out of here." Aundrea muttered while they argued.  
  
Aundrea walked down the hall and came back. "Why are you back?" Yusuke asked. "I forgot Ryuudra. Ryuudra come here." "What's a Ryuudra?" Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwaba asked. "That's Ryuudra." Kurama said. "OMG! It's a dragon!" "What did you think she was baka? A mouse? Come on Ryuudra. We have things to do." "He made you mad, didn't he?" "No. Now come on." "It talks!" "Shut up before I burn you to a crisp." Ryuudra threatened  
  
They walk out of the room and out of the house. Kurama looks at the others sternly before walking out of the house and after Aundrea. "_He's_ following us, you know that right?" "Yep. I don't really want to talk to him right now, but, oh well." "I can always get rid of _him_." "Ryuudra, be nice. He may have made me a little unhappy, but, I still love him." "So he did upset you. When I see _him_, _he's_ as good as dead." "Please stop. I don't want anyone to be mad or upset." "Fine, but only for you." "Thanks." "Nyah."  
  
"Aundrea! Please stop! I want to talk to you!" "Why bother? It's just a waste of time, after all." "You know I didn't mean it like that. I want to talk to you. Please listen." "Fine. Say what you have to and then leave okay." "I want you to come on the mission with me." "Why would I? It has nothing to do with what I have to do." "It just might. And if it does don't you want to save your brother?" "Of course I do." "Then come with me. If it has nothing to do with him, then, I'll help you find him." "You promise?" "Have I lied to you yet?" "Just promise." "I promise. Now will you come with me?" "Fine."  
  
Aundrea stopped walking and turned to face Kurama for a moment and then turned to face where she had just come from. She walked with Kurama back to their hidout. He didn't try to make any conversations for the fear of saying something wrong again. She had nothing to say to him just yet any way. So, they walked back in a semi-comfortable silence. The silence was shattered the second Aundrea and Kurama walked through the door.  
  
(END)

KV: Since when are you in charge?

Yoko: Since I became the responsible one.

Kuro: Your the responsible one? If you are, the world is surely ending.

KV: Agreed.

Yoko: Hey!

KV: You know I was just kidding. I still love you.

Yoko: I'm glad you still love me. But I'm still smart.

Kuro: Yeah. You are way smarter than a lot of people.

KV: Including Kuwabaka.

Kuro: Yeah if you weren't smart you wouldn't be in my team.

Yoko: What do you mean your team?

KV: Enough. JA NE! I must stop these two before they kill each other.

Yoko and Kuro: JA NE! And don't forget to review.


	9. Unpleasant Journey

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for my OC Aundrea. I don't even own my friend Ryuudra.  
  
KV: Hey.

Yoko: Man you type a new chapter every day now.

Kuro: How come they all aren't on FF.N?

KV: My editor is super lazy and refuses to help me. I'm thinking of getting a new one.

Yoko: You should.

KV: Yeah. But he is family. I don't know. I guess updating once a week is enough to people. Well, time for some random sentences. Ryuudra is a real friend of mine. She loves dragons, so I made her one. I hope she's happy. She won't even see this anyway, so why should I care. I also got to make her a morpher. She can change from dragon form to human form at will. I won't be pairing her with anyone one though. She might just get revenge. I don't know what she could do, but lets not risk anything.

Yoko: Man your boring. I like pink more than this.

Kuro: We already know that. Remember your dark pink school uniform.

Yoko: Hey. I only wore that for my mom. I still hated every moment of it.

KV: You looked good in it. But I like your fighting outfit better. I like the way it goes with your hair. I just love guys hair. I say that if a guy doesn't have great hair than he isn't cute.

Kuro: And that explains the virus.

KV: Menchion him in my presence one more time and I'll kill, even if you are family.

Yoko: Trust me. I saw what happened to the last person that brought him up.

KV: On to the story while I prepare for a sacrafice.

(At the Hidout with Everyone)  
  
After Aundrea and Kurama entered the hidout everyone was yelling. "Why did you bring her back here?" Yusuke shouted. "Are you crazy?! She'll just get in the way!" Kuwabara yelled louder "Hn. This is a waste of my time." Hiei muttered. "SHUT UP!" Aundrea screeched. Ryuudra stood in front of Aundra and growled at them. "Listen to her or I'll kill you all." They all stared at the dragon then at Aundrea. "Thanks. Now, the only reason I'm here is because we can benifit from eachother if Kurama is right." "What did he say?" Yusuke asked. "He said that the reasons that all of us are here might be tied in. If they are, then I can finish this a lot sooner." "What will we get out of this?" Hiei sneered. "You'll get some help. If you don't want it than I'll leave. You are of no importance to me." "So, you'll stay out of our way?" "More than abliged to." "She'll just get in our way, and we'll have to protect her." Hiei said distainfully. "I'd prefere death over your help any day." "Hn. As long as I don't have to protect her and she stays out of my way, she can come."  
  
Hiei walked out of the room followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. "If any one of them try anything stupid, I'll kill them." "No need Ryuudra. I'm sure their not that stupid, right Kurama." "Yep. And if they are, they'll learn how well I taught you to fight first hand." "Yep. Hahaha. Lets get going before they blame us for being slow." "Okay." "Nyah. I'd only do this for you." "I know. And I thank you for it too." "Nyah."  
  
They walked out the door in silence. Kurama and Aundrea were walking next to eachother, while Ryuudra walked behind them to watch for danger. She made sure she kept a close eye on everything. Aundrea and Kurama were only a few paces away from the others. The others were talking and joking around except for Hiei who stayed a good distance ahead from him.  
  
Aundrea leaned close to Kurama and whispered in his ear. She said that Ryuudra and Hiei would make a good couple. She laughed at her little joke and Kurama smirked. Ryuudra gave a low growl of disaproval but kept her mean thoughts to her self. Aundrea smiled at her friends innocence and unwillingness to get along in a loving matter with anyone.  
  
Hiei hadn't heard a word or chose to ignore her. He seemed to be off in his own little world. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept joking, till they ended up arguing and getting into a fight. It was just a verbal fight at first but it soon turned into a brawl. Kurama tried to stop them, while Hiei said let them fight, and Aundrea and Ryuudra watched for the fun of it.  
  
Finally the battle ended after Kuwabara was knocked unconscience. Yusuke was forced to carry him since it was his fault he was knocked out in the first place. Kuwabara woke up a little while afterwards. Lets just say Kuwabara wasn't thrilled when he first saw Yusuke's face. Another fight started and Aundrea and Kurama tried to settle it. Hiei and Ryuudra told them to just let them kill eachother. Aundrea said that know matter how badly she wanted that, it was getting in the way of her mission.  
  
Kuwabara was ticked at her for saying she would be happy if they killed eachother. He got up and started yelling at her. He still refused to fight her because she was a girl and it went against his honour code. She gave up and walked away from him and the others. Ryuudra followed along behind her and they went off on their own.  
  
Kurama wasn't pleased with the outcome of things. He ran after her and apologized for Kuwabara. She said that it was okay but she didn't have time to waste on him because she feared for her brothers life. Kurama walked with her and they were slowly joined by the people they left behind. For once everyone walked in silence thinking about the stuff that was important to them.  
  
It became late and they would have to make a camp site and settle down for the night. Hiei went to the top of a tree and got comfortable for sleep. Kuwabara and Yusuke were put to the task of getting firewood because of their fight earlier. They went with a few mutterings of how much they hated everything. Aundrea waited for Kurama to come back with something she could cook for dinner. Kuwabara and Yusuke came back with firewood before Kurama came back with dinner. She started a fire and waited for Kurama.  
  
(With Kurama in the Forest)

Kurama hadn't found much of anything that was edible. He finally came across a pond and caught some fish. He put the food in a plastic bag he had with him and started walking toward the campsite. On his way he found a portal. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with someone on top of him.  
  
"Ohhh. Ow. Koenma has got to be more careful with where he puts these." "Botan? Would you kindly get off me?" "Huh? Kurama? Oh. I'm so sorry." "It's alright Botan. Why are you here?" "I'll explain once we get to the others." "Fine. Follow me." "That's just fine with me. I'm sure you know where your going because I have no clue." "Just try to be careful. It is dangerous at night and your being a little loud." "Oh. Sorry."  
  
They walked back to the campsite together in complete silence. Or at least as close as you can get when your traveling with Botan. She was talking quietly about strange coincidences and other random topics till she actually got to a usefule topic. She began talking about where a possible location of Jurin's castle might be. Of course Kurama paid a close amount of detail to her. She also menchioned two strange facts. Supposedly held captive in the castle are two demons, a witch fairy demon and a bat demon.  
  
Kurama would have asked more if they wouldn't have already ended up at the campsite. He said hi to everyone and appologized about the delay. He was about to introduce Botan to Aundrea when Yusuke screamed Botans name. "Who's Botan?" Aundrea asked. "Aundrea, this is Botan guide to the River Styx, Botan this is Aundrea my old partner and mate." he whispered the last word.  
  
Aundrea had a horror stricken face. Botan was a little confused. "Are you okay?" "You work for Koenma?" "Yes. What a minute. You aren't the demon theif that was supposed to be arrested by them, are you?" "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" "I'm going to take you to Lord Koenma, that's what I'm going to do." "I'd like to see you try it." The two girls glared at each other and Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled cat fight.  
  
The girls started sizing each other up. Trying to figure out who was stronger. "You said you would take me to Koenma?" "Yes." "Hahaha. A weakling like you. That's hilarious. You couldn't hurt a pice of lint, let alone me." "I wouldn't hurt you." "Then how do you think you can get me to go?" "Well, hopefully you'd go willingly. If not then I'd get one of the boys to take you." "Hahaha. Okay. You made me laugh to my full potential, you can stop now." "I'm afraid this is no joke." "I'll make a deal with you. Obviously you and everyone else around is too weak. So, I'll go along with you to Reikai, willingly, only if I can finish me mission first." "What's your mission?" "It doesn't concern you." "Well, as long as you don't plan on killing any innocent people, I guess it's okay."  
  
Aundrea started cooking and ignored all of Botan annoying chatter. She couldn't avoide her conversation for long when she menchioned a bat demon. Aundrea snapped her attention from the food to the blue haired girl. She listened as the girl said that a bat demon was possibly trapped in this castle along with a fairy witch type demon. The girl said she didn't know either of the demons names only that they were never reported missing. She said they must not have family or they were thought to be dead.  
  
Aundrea put the dinner on seperate plates. She didn't take any for herself. She just walked away and sat down by a tree. She thought about Kuronue being held captive and being tortured. She hoped that he wasn't being tortured. She was just happy that there was still hope of him being alive. She would do anything to have him back safe and sound.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when some bushes rustled. Kurama came out and sat next to her. They sat in silence together until he tried to get her to eat something. He was the only one who could get her to eat in this state. She had a little bit of fish and then she laid against him. He held her close and she soon fell asleep. Kurama was careful not to wake her as he walked back to the campsite.  
  
Kurama laid her down by a tree not too far away from the people. He laid down next to her and held her close. He just thought about Kuronue as well. He was hoping his old partner was still alive and well. He just didn't want to get Aundrea's hopes up only to have them dashed. He wanted it to be Kuronue, but what if it wasn't? He didn't want to know what would happen to Aundrea. He thought about Aundrea and slowly fell asleep with her in his arms.  
  
(End)

KV: Well, what did you think? Did I do better? Hm?

Yoko: I must say there was a little bit of improvement.

Kuro: You did wonderfully in, my opinion.

KV: Your just trying to make me forget that you said the Virus.

Yoko: What are you going to do to him?

KV: Picks up a morning star What do you think?

Kuro: Holds breath

Yoko: Covers eyes but has a space between two fingers so he can still see

KV: Take this, and this, and some of this, and some of that. Mwahahawhaha. I'd like to see how you figure out how to have babies now.

Yoko: Man! I'm glad I'm not him. Don't you think that was a little harsh?

KV: Nope. Not in the slightest bit. I'm happy now. Skips away happily

Yoko: That is so cold. But he got what he deserved.

Kuro: I agree. He should have never messed with my little sister.

Yoko: And my mate. I wonder if I should finish him off.

Kuro: No. Facing my sister is the worse possible torture in the world.

Ryuudra: I say we roast him.

Yoko: Why are you here?

Ryuu: I'm going to finish up for her.

Kuro: Go right ahead. We have to burry the body.

Ryuu: She thanks you all and hopes you'll review. If you don't you don't get to see the next exciting chapter. And you would miss seeing me in action. So JA NE!


	10. Traveling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC Aundrea.  
  
KV: Hey. I just love this story.  
  
Yoko: Why? What's so special about it?  
  
Kuro: It has her friends and family in it.  
  
KV: Yep. That and I have no clue what else. I just like it for some reason.  
  
Kuro: Whatever works for you.  
  
Yoko: Yep. We just want you to be happy.  
  
Ryuudra: Yes. I never want you to be sad or angry.  
  
KV: Aww. You guys are the greatest.  
  
Yoko: Why are you here Ryuu?  
  
Ryuu: Only KV can call me that.  
  
Yoko: Sorry. So why are you here?  
  
Ryuu: I wanted to visit KV and I never leave her side. Do you think I'd leave her with the likes of you?  
  
Yoko: Not anymore. Well she has to write so say goodbye.

(In Makai with Everyone)  
  
Aundrea just recently woke up to feel a warm embrace. She turned her head to see Kurama sleeping peacefully. She gently pushed Kurama to wake him. He just turned over and took her with him. She could hear Kuwabara and Yusuke snikering. She whispered something in his ear and he woke up He sat up and looked at the two boys. Kurama was still trying to wake up fully.  
  
"Why don't you two try to wake Botan up?" Kurama asked sleepily. The boys walked over to Botan and proceeded to wake her up. "How do you put up with them?" "You get used to it after awhile." "Lets pray I don't have to get used to them. If I do, there will be know to try to get along with when I'm done." "Isn't it too early in the morning to be making threats." "No. And if Botan even comes within 5 feet of me I'll kill her too." "Whatever. Why don't you get breakfast so you won't have to be near them." "Fine."  
  
Aundrea headed off into the woods and left behind a very noisy campsite. Botan was arguing with Yusuke about something, Kuwabara and Hiei were arguing, and Kurama was trying to stop both arguments. Kurama just gave up half way through the fights because of a lack in energy. He watched the fights get louder and louder till his poor ears couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Aundrea came back to see everone still fighting and her poor Kurama sitting inpain undera tree. She coouldn't take there nonsense anymore. "SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Be quiet and eat." Everyone ran for the food she brought and started devouring it all. She got some for her and Kurama and sat with him.  
  
"Are you okay Kurama?" "Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just that they were so loud my ears couldn't take it anymore." "I understand. I couldn't put up with it either. Here. You need to eat more." "Thanks. Where did Ryuudra head off to?" "I asked her to scout up ahead to make sure it was clear. With all the noise those idiots were making I was afraid they'd attract demons. I didn't want to have to save their butts." "Understandable. I just don't want you to over work yourself." "I won't. Besides, I'm more woried about you. I don't want you getting sick from trying to stop all these fights." "I won't."  
  
Ryuudra came back to the campsite and sat down inbetween Aundrea and Kurama. She told her that there was no danger up ahead. Aundrea told her that she should get something to eat before they left. Ryuu said that she ate while she was out. Aundrea laid back and waited for everyone to finish eating. She looked at the sky out of boredom.  
  
Once everyone was done eating they continued walking. The walk wasn't very pleasant with Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara complainiing all the way. Botan stopped complaining after she got a death glare from Aundrea. Botan got on her oar so her feet wouldn't hurt. Kuwabara and Yusuke were having a competition of who was in the worst condition. Hiei made a coment about Kuwabara and they got into a fight. Yusuke got in an argument with Botan because she got to fly around on an oar while he had to walk.  
  
Aundrea was begining to get very ticked. She was on the verge of poping a vain. Kurama slowed down his pace so he would be a little further away from her. She whispered in Ryuudra's ear and told her to take care of this. Ryuudra let out a low and fearce growl. She told everyone that next person who made a sound would be her lunch. They instintly shut their mouths and got as far away from her as possible.  
  
Aundrea was smirking and almost broke out laughing at their terrified faces. She just kept walking while enjoying the silence. She was so glad that she didn't have to kill them herself. It would have been a waste of her time. She kept her eyes on the trail they were taking and her thoughts on Kuronue. Kuronue was her main priority right now. She had to keep focused.  
  
Kurama was keeping his concintration on other demons in the area. He was making sure their spirit energy was far away from them. He didn't want them to get attacked because of an ambush. He kept his guard up and wasn't letting it down. He got nervous a couple of times because a few demons got too close or comfort.  
  
Hiei was also keeping his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't going to stay on this mission for longer than he had to. Once in awhile he would contact Kurama telepathically to see if he noticed anything weird. He kept ahead of the group and cleared the path of stray and weak demons. He was pretty much off in his own little world.  
  
Yusuke was thinking random thoughts. He would go from perverted thoughts, to complaining, to unanswered and un imortant questions, and back to perverted thoughts. His mind wasn't staing on one topic too long. He just had so much he wanted to ssay but couldn't because of Ryuudra. He had to watch everything he did around her.  
  
Kuwabara was worse off then Yusuke. When he did have a train of thought it wouldn't last for very long. He would think about Yukina, killing the "shrimp", how his cat is, or nothing at all. It was sad because Kuwabara didn't have much control over his mind so it was hard for him to stay quiet. He did obey though so he wouldn't get eaten.  
  
Botan was just as random as Yusuke and Kuwabara. She would think about why she came her, how Koenma forced her to come, trying to figure out why Aundrea agreed to go with her so willingly, why she couldn't be with her friends at the mall, where this place was, and way she was being told what to do by a dragon. She just wasn't a happy camper you could say.  
  
Ryuudra's thoughts were all concentrated even though they made to no one other than Aundrea. She thought about how much she wanted to keep her safe, about roasting everyone including Kurama, other creatures she had meet and hed known, different foods she wanted to try, and how she wanted to go home and sleep or kill a demon.  
  
The group was having a hard time staying quiet. This was a challenge for them. They all wanted to complain about how hungery they were and they wanted to let all their thoughts out of their heads. Kurama stopped and this caused everyone else to stop. He told Hiei that they should stop for awhile before everyone dies from hunger and boredom.  
  
Kurama told everyone they were going to take a break and get something to eat. Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were jumping and happy. They realized Kurama had talked so they figured it was safe if they talked. While they started talking about anything and everything, Aundrea was glaring at Kurama. He looked hurt and surprised. He walked over to her and asked what was wrong.  
  
They walked into the forest together and she began yelling at him. "Why did you do that? We could have gotten at least a few more miles before we had to stop." "They can't travel that long without a break. Yusuke and Kuwabara need to eat a lot to keep their strength up. Botan needs rest she isn't like us. Hiei is the only one that can handle hat were putting them through." "Why are you with them then? Why are you working with people who'll just slow you down?" "They are my friends. What do you want me to do? Leave them behind?" "Yes. If it will get me to that castle faster." "I can't do that." "Then maybe I should go on without all of you." "Why have you changed so much?" "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Aundrea went back to get Ryuudra. She walked over to her companion and told her of the new plans. Ryuudra gave a happy growland started walking off in the direction they were headed with Aundrea following right behind. She didn't look back and just continued on her way. Ryuudra could sense something was wrong and would ask her when they stop to sleep.  
  
Kurama came back to the campsite. No one had noticed that he had been gone or that Aundrea and Ryuudra were gone. Kurama sat down and let out a deep sigh. He sat thinking about what he had done. Yusuke noticed Kurama and tried to find Aundrea so she could cheer him up. Yusuke noticed that both her and the dragon were missing. He went over to Kurama to ask what happened.  
  
"Yo, Kurama. Were's your girlfriend?" "We got in an argument and she left." "What did you fight about?" "Nothing serious." "Why aren't you going after her?" "She'll just leave again." "What's got her so steamed?" "She just thinks were going too slow and she wants to get there as soon as possible." "What's so important to her anyway? It's not like this has anything to concern her." "Your right there." 'I can't tell Yusuke about Kuronue, Aundrea would never forgive me. What am I going to do?' "So what are you going to do know?" "Hope that she is safe and hope that we catch up to her before anything bad happens." "What, afraid that she'll get injured?" "Nope. For anyone that gets in her way." "Whatever. At least since that sour puss is gone we can have some fun." "Yeah. I guess your right."  
  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about without me?" "Nothing that concerns you Kuwabaka." "Take that back." "Make me." Yusuke and Kuwabara get into another fight and Botan is the only one who tries to stop it. Hiei watches in amousment. Kurama gets up and walks off to find Aundrea. He got a little ways when he figured out her trail. He knew that the trail of dead corpses was left by me.  
  
He followed the trail till it got dark. He knew she would have settled down for the night and that he could catch up to her faster. He walked along and sensed her spirit energy. He followed the energy to where she lay asleep. He walked over to her and shoke her awake. She wouldn't wake up so he tried Ryuudra. She woke up instantly. "What do you want?" she hissed. "I want you and Aundrea to come back with me." "The only reson I'm listening to you is because she wants to be with you. I don't know why but she does. And I'll make sure she's hapy."  
  
Kurama picked Aundrea up and carried her back to the campsite. This time he increased his speed/ He got there in half the time it took to leave. He sat down under a tree and laid her down next to him. He slowly fell asleep with her. Ryuudra curled up next to Aundrea to keep her warm. Aundrea gave a content sigh and snuggled closer to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama. Time to get up." "Give me a few more minutes." "Your still the slow one." "Come on Aundrea. The group is going to leave without you." "Tell them I'll catch up." "What's wrong? You never acted like this before." "I got about two hours of sleep. How would you feel?" "Hmm. Let me feel your head... Yikes! you have a high fever. Your not going anywhere today." "Now your overacting. I'll be fine with a few more minutes of rest, not an entire day. Besides, what about your brother?" "He can wait. Your sick and need your rest." "Why couldn't you be thid laid back yesterday?" "Your right. This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have gotten so upset you wouldn't have to have come after me. Will you at least ride on Ryuudra for me." "I'm not that weak." "I'll make it so everyone can ride her, we can get there sooner that way. What do you think? It benifits everyone that way. And I won't get mad." "Fine."  
  
Aundrea summoned Ryuudra and told her the change in plans. It took a lot of convincing but in the end Aundrea won. Aundrea told the others that they were going to ride on Ryuudra so they could get there faster. Hiei refused saying that his demon speed was faster. Botan also said that her oar was faster and decided it was also safer. Yusuke was happy and willing. Kuwabara was scared of geting killed and asked if it was safe. Aundrea said she would make sure no one was killed. Yusuke was wondering how Kurama, Aundrea, Kuwabara, and himself would fit on the dragon.  
  
Aundrea got Ryuudra to come over so she could show him. Ryuudra was currently the length of Aundrea. Aundrea said that he was too small and she streched herself out. The dragon was now twice its original size. Yusuke and the others were surprised. Kurama was used to Ryuudra so he wasn't as surprised as everyone else. Aundrea told the others to get on. She walked over to Kurama and he got up on his own. He walked over to ryuudra and sat down behind Aundrea.  
  
Aundrea told Ryuudra to go at a slow and steady pace. She gave an affermative growl and was off. Shortly after she started running Kurama fell asleep against Aundrea's back. Aundrea smiled at her dear fox. She kept her mind on making sure he didn't fall and keeping Yusuke under control. He was screaming along with Kuwabara about how cool this was and how much fun they were having.  
  
Once nightfall came Ryuudra stopped and let everyone off. Aundrea settled Kurama under a tree and went to check on Ryuudra. Ryuudra was a littletired but not much. Aundrea said that she could go back to normal size and that she would stay on guard tonight. Ryudra tried to argue with her but she lost. Ryuudra laid near Kurama so Aundrea wouldn't have to do too much work protecting them.  
  
Aundrea walked off into the forest to get some medicinal herbs for Kurama. She went as fast as she could so he wouldn't have to worry about her. She found the herbs she needed and brought them to Kurama. While she made dinner for the others she worked on the medicine for Kurama. She got a plate of food for him and brought it to him. He ate that and the sticky medicine. He fell asleep after eating.  
  
She made sure that the others were sound asleep and that she knew their spirit siginals. She made sure no demons came within reach of the cmpsite. Aundrea got bored and started humming to herself. Kurama began to stir and she stopped. He told her to continue because it was so lovely and relaxing. She continued humming and he fell back asleep. She fell into a light sleep after he fell asleep. No demons came to disturb them that night.  
  
Kurama woke up first. Aundrea could sense someone was awake and imediatly woke up. She looked at Kurama and asked how he felt. He told her that he felt better and that he should be back on his today. Aundrea had to make sure he was well enough to continue on the trip. She wanted to make sure that he was in good condition for when they get there. She said that he was well enough to continue on. She still suggested a break. She hadn't realized how hard she was pushing everyone.  
  
She had a little plan for today anyway. She wanted everyone to be well rested for when they meet Jurin. She would let no one rest when the time comes to face him. She thought that while everyone rests she could help Kurama rest. She had something important she wanted to tell him and it couldn't wait. She also had one more question she never got to ask him about. She was sure that it would tie in with what she had to say in some way or another.  
  
(END)

KV: Wow. A cliffy. Do you think you can guess what it has to do with?  
  
Yoko: Something not important and random?  
  
Kuro: Something to do with this chapter?  
  
KV: You'll have to find out the next time I update. Review. JA NE!


	11. Rest and Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than some mangas I bought and my OC.  
  
Yoko: Tell me that dragon isn't around anywhere.  
  
KV: Why? You two still fighting?  
  
Ryuu: Yep. I refuse to get along with the likes of him.  
  
Kuro: That makes two of us.  
  
KV: Let me guess. You two had another fight?  
  
Kuro: Yep.  
  
KV: Great. Now everyone is in a sour mood. Except for me. I think I'm gonna have a party with a few bishies.   
  
Yoko: WHAT?! Not while I'm around your not.  
  
Kuro: I'll be there. Are you gonna invite some old friends?  
  
KV: Yep. And Yoko will be there otherwise I'll be mad and no one wants that.  
  
Ryuu: I'm not going. No one can make me.  
  
KV: Whispers in Ryuu's ear Now will you go?  
  
Ryuu: Fine. But I refuse to date anyone of them.  
  
KV: Will have to see about that later. Right now it's time to go to the story while I prepare.  
  
(In Makai with the Gang)  
  
Aundrea had just started making breakfast when Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up and started yelling food. The two boys ran over to her yelling about what they want and asking about how long its going to take or if its ready. She was being very petient by not killing or yelling at them. Kurama was surprised to say the least. He was smiling at how good her control is.  
  
Botan woke up and told them to stop pesstering her and that it wouldn't make the food cook any faster. They stopped bugging her and watched her cook. They were drooling and were saying how good it looked. Aundrea cracked a smile at the compliment.  
  
Everyone was shocked to see her actually smile. They got nervous and shut up imediatly. She gave them a confused look and then smirked. She forgot that they had never really seen her smile. yoko and Kuronue only knew of her sweet sensitive side.  
  
She got some plates and put the food on it. She handed them the food. Althoughgetting Hiei to eat was more of a challenge. She had to climb up the tree and force him to eat. She told everyone they were going to res and have fun today. Lets just say that their eyes were as big as Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths.  
  
They decided not to jinx her mood by asking questions and silently jumped up and down with joy. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking with Botan. Ryuudra was glaring at Hiei and it seemed that they were having a conversation using telepathy. Aundrea moved over to Kurama and started talking to him.  
  
She said that she had something she wanted to discuss with him. He sadi nothing and stood up. He walked further into the woods with Aundrea following him. He knew this was going to be a conversation that he didn't want the other to hear.  
  
(Conversation between Hiei and Ryuudra)  
  
"Aundrea is a weak demon. She shouldn't even be on this mision. It's bad enough I have to deal with the detectives, but now I have to deal with a weak girl." "She is not weak. She is trying to be nice to those pathetic humans." "She is weak. Being kind to humans is weak. She should just leave." "We almost did. Unfortunatly he got in the way again." "You mean Kurama?" "Yes. He stopped us from leaving. If I weren't looking out for Aundrea's best interests I would've killed him years ago."  
  
"Why would you kill the fox?" "He gets in the way too much. Why don't you just drop the subject and leave me and Aundrea alone. I'm tired of dealing with a weak short loser." "I'm not weak." "Prove it then." "Fine. I'll kill you." "I'd like to see you try." "Watch your back because no one else will. And you can garientee I will take advantage of your guard being down." "All talk and no action Hiei." "Hn."  
  
(Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan's Coversation)  
  
"You sure that girl doesn't have a twin?" "I'm with Kuwabara on this one. I mean she was all mean and dark and now she's sweet and caring. She didn't even threaten me when I was complaining about breakfast taking too long to cook. What do you think made her change her mood?" "She's the same demon. She doesn't have a twin. Otherwise our records are all wrong. And I don't know why she changed her moods so suddenly." "Do you think there is something were missing?" "Well, we never took the time to get to know her Yusuke." "Maybe she isn't that bad after all. We should get to know her better." "I agree with Kuwabara." "I think you too are actually making some sense for once."  
  
(Aundrea and Kurama a good distance from the others)  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" "Well... I've been thinking about what you said. You said that I had changed... and you were right. I guess I changed for the worse. I wanted to appologize for cruel behavior and ignorance. I never ment to be like this. I tried to stay the same but so much changed and I changed with it. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Aundrea... of course I'll forgive...but the question is... can you for give me?" "What do you mean? You've done nothing wrong. You have been perfect just like you used to be. You made me realize what I haven't even noticed was starting. I owe you thanks and my love."  
  
"You just don't see it do you? You aren't the one who should be sorry. Your the one who has done nothing wrong. Your the one who's perfect. I can't even begin to describe what I'm thinking. I tried to find flaws in you. I tried to see if you changed. And... you haven't. You just don't see how wrong you are. You never could."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Stop talking like this. I don't want to hear anymore. Just stop it! Why do you have to act like this? I thought things were going fine, other than my flaws. I just don't see why your trying to change my mind. I know the truth and I'm willing to change again."  
  
"I don't want you to change. You just keep you mind closed to the obvious. You don't know the truth. You haven't seen the truth. If you saw the truth.. you would see... me. You don't see what has happened and you never will. You just want to be iggnorant of the truth. You know why? You don't want to admitt it! You don't want to admitt what is really happeneing!"  
  
"Why are you yelling at me?! Why do you have to act like this? I know I can be iggnorant... I always was... why do you have to say these things to me? Why can't I change back to the way I used to be? Is there something your hidding from me? Tell me! What can't you tell me the truth that I don't see?!"  
  
"You already know. You know everything. You don't want to admitt it. You know yet you won't admitt it. I know you know. You brought it up already and you still don't see that your right. The truth is right in front of you. The only thing we have left to discuss is... can you handle what has happened and what will be?'  
  
"Your talking in riddles. You aren't making any sense. Maybe your still sick and this is because of a fever? You can't truely expect me to believe we have nothing more to dicuss. You can't truely expect me not to handle this false reality in which you live. You are the one who can't see the truth. Not I... but you. Your the one."  
  
"It's hopeless. You have only half of it right. The only thing you've said that is true... is that I'm the one. Tell me you realize what I'm saying. Tell me your not just playing some game. Tell me that what you say is true. Tell me something that is new. I can't hear you repeat the same thing over and over till the end. I just won't."  
  
"If you can't take what I'm saying then don't listen. I'll tell you this much. Everything you are saying is a lie and I will have no part in it. I will stay to what I know and nothing more or less. You can say what you want but it will have no effect on me. Do as you please. I'm going to go back to the others and take a nap. Talk to me when you regain your senses."  
  
Aundrea walks off leaving Kurama to look at ther retreating form. The only proof of their conversation is a few tears shed by them both. Kurama sits in the grass with a sorrowful look. He stares at the ground, unmoving, uncaring. He sits as a statue would. He sits in the hollow shell of a body he has. All emotions have left with his heart leaving a dead form in its wake.  
  
(With the Group minus One)  
  
Aundrea put a small smile on her face as she entered viewing range of the group. She walked over to a tree and laid down. She put her arms under her head and curled up. Ryuudra sensed her presense and walked over to her dear friend. She laid next to her and she could smell the fresh tears she had shed. Ryuudra let out a low and quiet growl. She didn't move so she wouldn't wake her.  
  
Hiei glared at the dragon. He heard her growl and thought it was for him. He would have killed her if Aundrea hadn't come i and ruined his plans. He kept an eye onn the dragon waiting for one wrong move. Waiting for sleep to claim her or for her to leave and hunt. Anything he could use to his advantage was welcome.  
  
Botan was still chatting away with Kuwabara and Yusuke. They remained oblivious to the earlier conversation. They talked about what they had left to discuss. They were running out of topics and had to think of something. They had settled on how the mission had come up and how it was so lame.  
  
"Botan?" "Yes Yusuke?" "How come were on this mission? I mean who knows about this so called demon?" "Well, it was strange. This girl came to warn us of a demon... "dictator" you could say. She told us there were two prisoners and that he was using them for something. She never told us. She said that it was a bat demon and fairy witch that were held captive. She died after she gave us the information. I wish she could have told us what he planned to do."  
  
(Hiei's Mind)  
  
'I will get you when your not prepared. Nothing will stop me. you challenged me and I will prove victorious. You could never beat me. I'm stronger. Nothing is stronger than me. I'll prove my strength to you. I should feel sorry for you but I don't. I warned you not to call me weak and now you shall pay for your stupidity. I wait for death and will enjoy every minute of it.'  
  
(End)  
  
KV: Another cliff hanger.  
  
Yoko: Yep. You've been doing that a lot lately.  
  
KV: Really? Oh well. I have a party to finish planning. I'll invite Larva, Kenshin, Kagami, Seeu, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Hiei, Kuronue of course, Kira. I'll have to write this down later.  
  
Kuro: Your going through with this?  
  
KV: Yeah. Why wouldn't I?  
  
Kuro: You right. You love parties.  
  
KV: Yep. I'll make chocolate cake! I love chocolate cake. There'll be cookies, soda, pie, chips, dip, fries, burgers, hot dogs, fish, candy, and lots of stuff.  
  
Yoko: I'm gonna be sick.   
  
Kuro: Why? She not going to eat that all at once.  
  
KV: He's right. I don't like fish. But I'll eat all the rest.  
  
Kuro: Now I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Yoko: You didn't invite me.  
  
KV: I'm sorry. I'll put you on the list. Now I need to think of dates for the guys.  
  
Kuro: I'm going with Azulmizu.  
  
KV: I knew that. And Yoko is going with me. I think I'll invite Seto.  
  
Yoko: Why would you do that?  
  
KV: To try and set him up with Ryuudra.  
  
Yoko: Go for it!  
  
Ryuu: Don't even think about it.  
  
Yoko: Your back?! Nooo!  
  
Ryuu: Quit making a scene.  
  
KV: Review while I finish planning a party. Maybe I'll make it into a FanFic since my CYOA was deleted. If I do I'll make people vote for who they want to be with. Then we can have one big bash! Yah! JA NE! 


	12. Hiei's Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC Aundrea.  
  
KV: Hey. This chapter might seem dark because I wrote it awhile back when I was upset.  
  
Yoko: Azul asked what type of fish you were going to have at your party.  
  
Kuro: Yeah.  
  
KV: Well... I'll have halibit, salmon, and tuna I guess. Oh... and to one of my reviewers who asked a question. I hope this will answer your question. When I said that Ann was going to help him relax she meant putting his mind at ease. She would get his mind off of stress and get it on things he likes.  
  
(In Aundrea's Dream)  
  
Aundrea was remembering how Kuronue had taught her to fight and defend herself. She watched as he joked Yoko about different subjects. How he fought with Yomi. How she imagened he died. What could possibly be his fate as she dreamed.  
  
(Out Of Her Dream)  
  
Hiei was keeping a close eye on Ryuudra. Ryuudra was keeping on her guard and making sure he did nothing to her or Aundrea. Ryuudra and Hiei could both sense that Aundrea was stressed or depressed over something. Ryuudra looked at her friend with sympathy in her eyes. She immediatly replaced that look with a more intemadating one once she heard Hiei move into a fighting stance in the tree.  
  
Kuwabara sensed something was wrong as well but kept it to himself. He talked with Yusuke and Botan. He did a good job of keeping quiet until Yusuke noticed something. Even though he hadn't said a word or acted strangely he still noticed. Kuwabara had shivered like all the other times he had when he felt something.  
  
"Whats wrong with you Kuwabara? Did you sense a strong spirit signal somewhere?" "Naw. It's nothing like that Urameshi. I just got a feeling that someone is sad. Is it you Botan?" "Nope. I feel just normal." "Then what about you Urameshi?" "I'm fine. I don't feel sad." "Do you think it was Hiei?" "Like the shrimp would show his feelings to us." "Yeah Botan. Hiei would either hide it or leave and act out his emotions somewhere else." "Well... How about Ryuudra?" "She's laying down next to Aundrea." "How about..." "Hold it. I feel two sets of sad emotions."  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan tried to sense where the emotions where coming from. And why they were feeling so sorrowful. They didn't notice Kurama's absense or Aundrea's shaking. They just concluded that it was a random demon near by. They continued their conversation.  
  
(With Kurama Deep In The Forest)  
  
Kurama sat under a tree thinking of what Aundrea had said. He didn't truely want her to change just for him. He wanted her to be as she was. He would always accept her for who she was. He just wondered if she felt the same way towards him. Pondering his thoughts he didn't notice something looking at him.  
  
The same tiger they had spotted before was now watching him. The tiger could feel his sorrow and thought that he was someone else. The tiger sniffed around but didn't find any familiar scents and left. She walked through thick trees and dense forests to see if she could find what she had been looking for all this time.  
  
(At The Campsite)  
  
Aundrea woke up to find everyone asleep. She was looking for Kurama and couldn't find him. She wished that he was right there by her side. She sat up and sighed. After looking around some more she decided to go and find him. She headed deep into the dark and dank forest of Makai. Always keeping an eye out for demons and Kurama.  
  
Ryuudra had stayed where she was. She didn't want to have to see Kurama. She prefered fighting with Hiei over him. She sniffed the air and noticed a movement behind her. She turned around and saw a black blur run by. She let out a low growl and got into a fighting stance. She had a feeling she was going to have to fight the "weak midget".  
  
(With Aundrea)  
  
Aundrea had found Kurama's energy print and followed it. She found him in deep thought under a tree. She didn't make a sound as she moved to stand behind him. She looked down at him and got tired of waiting for him to notice her.  
  
"Do you remember what happened the last time you were deep in thought? If I remember correctly you were shoot by a hunter and killed." "Aundrea? What are you doing out here?" "I came to find you. I don't like to leave you by yourself fr obvious reasons." "Yes, I know. You never liked to let Kuronue and I steal without you around. You didn't feel happy and were always nervous. I remember how you would hug us to death when we got back."  
  
"It looks like I was always right to worry. You were over confident and would come back injured. Even if they were minor injuries they were still there. Kuronue was more careful than you. I had to make sure you didn't take demons too lightly. At least Kuronue was smart enough to come back unscathed from most of his thefts. Oh well. The past is in the past and I can't change no matter how badly I want to. What do you say we go back and get some sleep?"  
  
"I'm not ready to leave yet. Why don't you sit down with me and we can finish our talk." "Oh boy. I know this is not going to end well. Whenever we had a sit down conversation in the past it always ment trouble. Must we?" "I would prefer finishing this up so we aren't confused about what we are thinking." "Fine. Just promise me that we wont get mad at each other?" "I promise."  
  
Aundrea sat down next to Kurama and looked at the moon with him. It was 3/4 of the way full. She returned her attention to Kurama once she heard him start speaking. She made sure that he made eye contact with her so se could see his emotions.  
  
(With Hiei and Ryuudra)  
  
Ryuudra had gone back to her original size. She was once again twice the size of Aundrea. She ran into the forest so she wouldn't have to dodge a bunch of humans and a ferry girl. She turned around and listened to the rustling of the trees. She knew that he was around here somewhere. She just had to find out where. (A/N: I'm not good at fighting scenes so if it stinks please don't hate me.)  
  
She heard a rustle and turned in the direction it came from. Then another rustle came from behind her. She put up a spirit sheild and waited for him to attack first. He ran up and tried to hit her but the sheild blocked his attempt.  
  
"Are you so weak that you have to rely on a sheild to protect you?" "No. I just wanted you to come out from hiding. I don't like fighting people who cower from me." "I'm not cowering." "Yeah, sure. Just fight weakling." Ryuu removed her sheild and got ready to use one of her attacks.  
  
Hiei wasn't going to wait and get hit head on with an attack. He used his demon speed andgot away from her face. He thought she would be slow because of her size. He took his chance and went in from her left side to get in a few slashes. He didn't expect her to dodge. She moved her out of the way of the blades path and turned her head toward him to use her first attack.  
  
She used a tornado of flames and he took a head on hit. Hiei used his power over fire to make the hit weaker. He had a good burn on his left arm. He smirked and looked at her. "I didn't know you were that fast. I wont mae the same mistake twice. And to let you know. Your attacks wont do any good. I'm a fire demon and I can control flames."  
  
Ryuu didn't let this affect her. She just smirked at him. "You obviously don't know your type advantages. Dragon and flying are stronger than fire. You're the one whose attacks wont do any good." Hiei glared at her and she glared back had enough to rival his glare. She still had a smirk on her face. "I'm going to have to wipe that smirk off your face." "How many times has that line been used?" "Hn." "Nyah."  
  
Ryuu took off into the air using her wings and she now had an advantage. She sensed Hiei behind her and she turned. She dived under his attack and useed her wing to hit him. She left a small cut on his side. "If you couldn't tell me wings are as sharp as knieves." "Hn." "Nyah." She looked down at the ticked fire demon and gave him a bigger smirk. (A/N: If that is possible.)  
  
Hiei moved back into the trees and tried multiple attacks. He only succeeded in giving her minor cuts. Lucky for Hiei they were equal in the strength department. They continued fighting until Hiei got pissed that the battle was taking so long. He was thinking about using his Dragon of the Darkness Flame but couldn't decided wiether or not to use it.  
  
"Is that the best you got weakling? Man a low class demon is more of a challenge." "Any demon would be a challenge for you." "Nyah. Just because you weak and unskilled doesn't mean you have to be so mad at me." "Hn. I'm a way better fighter than you and I'll prove it to you." Hiei took off the wrap on his arm and got ready to use his DOTDF technique.  
  
(With Aundrea and Kurama)  
  
"Wait. Kurama. Do you feel that?" "Yeah it feels like Hiei..." "And Ryuu." "You don't think that they're fighting each other do you?" "Knowing Hiei and Ryuudra they probably are." "We should stop them before they kill each other. I don't think I could handle another death." "Lets go."  
  
Aundrea and Kurama didn't even get past their first sentences before they had to leave to stop them. It took a long time to get to them. When they got there they saw Ryuudra flying in the air and Hiei in the middle of a field. They ran into the field to try and stop them.  
  
"Stop!" "Aundrea be careful." "I know Kurama." Kurama ran up to Hiei and started yelling at him that he shouldn't be fighting. Aundrea yelled at Ryuu to come down but she wouldn't listen to her. Hiei and Kurama looked at Ryuu in shock. Ryuu had never actually fought with Aundrea before.  
  
"Ryuudra Djibrou. Get down here now!" "Nyah." "Don't be stubborn." "Nyah." "Don't make me come up there to get you." "Humph." "Ryuu. I'm trying to be kind here but your making that really hard. Your acting like Kurama when we lived in the Makai." "I'm NOT acting like HIM!" "Yes you are. Now come down here. Do you want me to yell my thoughts out to everyone?" "Fine. I'm coming down."  
  
Ryuu flew down to Aundrea side all the while glaring at Hiei and Kurama. She pushed Aundrea away from them so they could talk. She took her a few yards away from them and Kurama had already started argueing with Hiei. Ryuu looked at Aun and started talking with her.  
  
"What were you thinking? Fighting with Hiei! Why? Answer me!" "I will once you give me a chance to speak. I fought with him because he was insulting us and threatened us. I wasn't going to stand by and listen to that." "All that over a few insults?! I don't care if he insults me. And you shouldn't care either." "That isn't like you not to care. Why did you change? Why are you acting so weird?" "You think I changed?" "Yeah." "I knew it!" "Knew what?" "Never mind. Just don't fight any more. I have... stuff to do. Tell Kurama I'll talk to him later. I need to think for awhile." "Nyah."  
  
Aundrea walked bak to the tree she found Kurama sitting under. She sat down and found herself thinking. She compared her past life to her present one. 'Wow. I have changed a lot. Well. The only way to fix thatis toact like I did in the past. I just hope I can. Kuronue, please give me strength. I will change with your help and I will be the once perfect friend, sister, and mate I once was. And I will find you.'  
  
"Aundrea!" "What is it Kurama?" "Oh. There you are. We never got to finish our talk. I was hoping we could." "Can we continue it tomorrow while we walk to the castle?" "Yeah. Let me guess your thinking of Kuronue." "Yeah. I miss and..." "I know. I lived with you for years. I know how your mind works." "Can we stay here tonight? We get a better view of the moon and we can get to the campsite fast enough." "Sure."  
  
Aundrea laid down next to Kurama and she looked up at the moon. Kurama looked at the moon with her and got comfy next to her. Ryuudra didn't want to see the fluffyness so she was at the campsite. She didn't want to be there but Kurama told her that was were Aundrea would look for her. Hiei was sitting in a tree still grumpy. Everyone was fast asleep. The moon keeping a close eye on them.  
  
(End)  
  
KV: That wasn't as dark as I thought it would be. I haven't decided exactly how I'm gonna write the next chapter yet. I could make happyish or dark. My choice.  
  
Yoko: Whatever. I just hope that you aren't too cruel to me.  
  
Kuro: Is she ever? She loves you and only you.  
  
KV: That's true. I thought about everyone I love and it was a short list. I do have lots of crush's though. Maybe it's lust. Or there could be a full moon.  
  
Yoko: A full moon. I think that was last night.  
  
Kuro: That explains a lot.  
  
KV: Hey! Whateva. I tink I'll put up a that story tomorrow. JA NE! I hope you review. And sis. Do what ya want. I'll live. See ya later.  
  
Kuro and Yoko: JA NE! Hope to see you again soon. 


	13. Finish the Conversation

Disclaimer: I wish I owned YuYu Hakusho... but sadly I don't.  
  
KV: Hello. I'm glad that I get to write this chapter.  
  
Yoko: You should be. You've been so busy with reorganizing everything you own. Man I had no clue that you had so much stuff. Where did it all come from?  
  
Kuro: She gets stuff when she steals. Ummm... can I have that?  
  
KV: MY PENDINT?! Never! You have your own so stay away from mine!  
  
Yoko: Man. I haven't seen you act so possessive since someone said that I was going out with them when I wasn't.  
  
KV: Shut up! Ryuu! Thanks for reviewing me. I'm sorry that I'm confusing you with whose talking. I'll try to do better. And now... It's story time! Sit and read or face the consiquences! $words$= song lyrics.  
  
( With Aundrea And Kurama Under The Tree)  
  
Aundrea woke up with a fearful look on her face. Once again she had dreamed of her brother. She started crying. She couldn't handle any of this. She had to settle things between her and Kurama, talk to Ryuudra, and she had to find Kuronue. She wasn't in the happiest of moods.  
  
$na na na na na na na na  
  
I miss you I miss you so bad I don't forget you Oh it's so sad  
  
I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly  
  
chorus The day you slipped away Was the day I found It won't be the same Oh$  
  
Aundrea thought about her last moments with her brother. 'I had said goodbye and he left. As he headed out the door I stopped him. I asked him one last time if I could go with him. He said that I could on the next one. I reluctantly let him go. I watched him leave with Kurama and shut the door.'  
  
$na na na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't  
  
I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly  
  
chorus $The day you slipped away Was the day I found It won't be the same Oh$  
  
Aundrea wiped away the tears on her face and took a few minutes to think. She tried to look as normal as possible. She didn't want to worry Kurama with her tears. She took a deep breath and turned to face her peacful looking kitsune. She tried to shake him awake and he refused to wake up.  
  
She wanted to finish asking him why he thought that he changed. She wanted answers and she wouldn't give up until she got them. Kurama wouldn't stir. He stayed still and was left in his dreams. He wasn't having a very peaceful dream. He was pale and breathing erratically.  
  
$I've had my wake up Won't you wake up I keep asking why I can't take it It wasn't fake It happened you passed by$  
  
He sat up ubruptly and looked at Aundrea. He seemed to be off in deep thought. He looked like he had just faced his worst nightmare. Aundrea tried t get him to talk to her but he wouldn't respond. He just turned away and went off into his own thoughts. She knew that once he started thinking that she wouldn't be able to drag him out of them. She would just have to be patient and wait for him to finish.  
  
$Now you're gone Now you're gone There you go There you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now you're gone Now you're gone There you go There you go Somewhere your not coming back$  
  
Aundrea thought about how he died. 'I was the cause of Kuronue's and Kurama's deaths. If it weren't for me they wouldn't have died. I got Kurama back, but it's like were enemies. He won't talk to me and he's hiding things from me. It's like he's still dead. It's like I lost both of them. Why can't I have them back?!'  
  
$The day you slipped away Was the day I found That it won't be the same Oh  
  
na na na na na na na na  
  
I miss you$  
  
Kurama came out of his thoughts enough to ask if he could talk to her. Aundrea said that was whst she had been waiting for. She finally got one of her wishes. Kurama had a hard time looking at her and she knew that this was going to be a long talk. She was ready for whatever may come. She was going to make sure everyone of their questions were answered.  
  
"Remember how I told you that I was the one who had changed?" Aundrea nodded her head in agreement. "Well. I wanted to explain what I said. I was also hoping that before I start that yoou will let me finish before you say anything." Aundrea reluctantly agreed to his terms.  
  
"I hope that you don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way. I'm not disagreeing with the fact that you have changed. And I'm also not saying that your change was for the worse or for the better. I'm just saying that we have both changed. What I want you to undrestand is that I have changed too.  
  
The day Kuronue died was a day that changed us both. You became cold and uncaring. You didn't care what happened and you weren't the happy go lucky person you always were. You know your changes better than I do. So if you want to talk about them we will. I just want to tell you how I changed.  
  
I have become a different person altogether. I'm not talking about my new form. I mean that I also switched personalities. I gave up caring about other people. The only person I cared about was you. And after a short time with you I died. I found this new body but you already know that story. My mother brought happiness back into my life.  
  
I had love once again. I tried to forget about you. I thought that if I could put my past behind me that I wouldn't be sad anymore. It's just that the more I pushed my past away the more it came back to haunt me. My mom reminded me of you and my brother reminded me of Kuronue. I couldn't get away from it all.  
  
I can't take back what happened in the past and I can't make it better. I still love you and I still think of Kuronue. I want you to forgive. I have done so many things that I hope you can forgive me. I tried to forget the times we had, I tried to forget Kuronue, and for not being able to help you or your brother. And I want you to know something else. I won't leave my family for the life I once had. I've come to care for them too much. And I hope you can deal with this."  
  
Aundrea had a hard time not arguing against what he was saying. She had to take big breaths and close her eyes a couple times to keep from speaking her mind. She took another deep breath and asked her first question. "Might I have a chance to speak my mind now?" Kurama nodded his head and worried about what she might have to say.  
  
"First off I will always forgive you. That isn't even something you have to worry about. I might be mad or sad but I will eventually get over it. I knew that you wouldn't leave your family. I would never leave Kuro. I know how you feel towards them. I also wouldn't be mad about you trying to forget about the pain the past caused. I tried to forget it too.  
  
I have changed. I didn't want to change and I know you didn't want to either. I was thinking about how I used to act in Makai and compared it to how I act now. I had many different emotions. I could be happy one second and sad the next. Now I mostly feel sorrow and anger. I feel that if I had just gone with you two all of this could have been prevented.  
  
We can't change the past and I know that. But I can still change my future. And hopfully it will be our future. I still love you Kurama and nothing you say or do will change that. I just hope that if only one thing can be the same from our past, it would be our feelings for each other. I hope that you still feel the same towards me now as you did back then."  
  
"Aundrea. I will always love you and only you. I want to be with you still. I said it back then and I'll say it now. I will love you and you only. Now and forever. Nothing will ever change my mind. I care and that is that. I have never changed my mind and I won't."  
  
"Oh, Kurama. I love you. I just want our time together to be happy and pleasant. I want you to forget the past. We have the future to worry about. And maybe Kuro is in it. I just know that if he isn't that I will always have you. Now lets get back to the others and get breakfast. I'm hungery and I have to finish talking to Ryuudra."  
  
"Breakfast sounds good. I just hope that I don't have to cook. I'm not in the mood. And I will be too busy talking to Hiei about behaving himself. It seems that our friends just love to keep us busy with their fights. They act like a married couple." "You're on my train of thought now Kurama. I think those two would make a great couple but they'll never listen to us, now will they?" "Nope. Hiei would prefer to think that he has never been affected by human emotions." "Kurama our friends sound like they are one person in two different bodies."  
  
Kurama and Aundrea stood up and walked back to the campsite laughing like fools. When they got back to the group they got a few stares. And of course Yusuke and Kuwabara had to make rude remarks. Ryuudra just looked away and kept to herself. Hiei wasn't even bothering to listen. Kurama and Aundrea sat down and ate with the others. The guys were surprised by her turn around in attitude. They decided that they would get to know her a little better.  
  
(Intermission)  
  
KV: Sorry about this but since I'm only half way through I decided to take a few minutes to rest. 6 1/4 pages is a good place to take a break. I have been typing for about two hours and I need to clear my mind.  
  
Yoko: I think you should get back to work. I want to know what is going to happen.  
  
Kuro: She has earned a break even though she has been e-mailing Ryuudra while typing this. She also has been learning Japanese. She's over working herself.  
  
KV: Thanks Kuro. I will be typing in a few moments. I'm just going to close my eyes and meditiate. (15 min. later) Ahh. that feels much better.  
  
Yoko: It was only 15 minutes.  
  
Kuro: That shows you how stressed she is. If 15 minutes is like heaven then you know that this is hard on her.  
  
KV: Thanks Kuro. I better give you back to Kokuro now. JA NE! And now back to your regularly schedueled story.  
  
(End Intermission)  
  
With breakfast done they decided to talk. Ryuudra knew that it was better to keep her thoughts to herself after almost getting killed by Aun. Hiei always kept to himself so Kurama didn't have to say anything to him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan agreed that she would talk to Aun. Aun slowed down to her pace when Botan called her name.  
  
"What is it Botan?" "The guys and I wanted to get to know you better since were going to be together for awhile." Aun tried to think if this was a good idea. She decided to agree because she would have to be around them for awhile. "Okay... You can ask me any questions you have and I'll try my best to answer them."  
  
"Thanks. First off how do you know Kurama?" "We met in demon world before he died." "How did you meet him?" "He knew someone close to me and because of him we were introduced." "Who was the guy that introduced him to you?" "His name is Kuronue." "Kuronue? That name sounds familiar for some reason."  
  
"His name might be familiar beause he was Kurama's old partner. He might have mentioned him to you." "Oh yeah. Now I remember. But how did you know him?" "He's my brother." "Oh. Well that certainly explains a lot. So you and Kurama must be great friends. I mean after spending your life with them you must know all about him." "I know a lot. And we were great friends."  
  
"What do you mean "were"?" "Kurama and I aren't friends anymore." "Why is that?" "We fell in love. So he is much more than just a friend to me." "So he's your mate?" "Yep." "That's great! How did your brother take the news?" "He was quite calm I must say." "Wow. Your such a lucky girl. Kurama has so many fangirls and he wouldn't even consider going out with them. And now I know why."  
  
"Yes. I'm glad to know that he didn't go after all those girls." "Ah yes. So where is your brother? Shouldn't he be here with you and Ryuudra?" "He couldn't come. Ryuudra wouldn't let me go alone so she came with me. She is a little over protective of me." "So where is your brother? And why is she so protective of you?"  
  
"Well. Ryuudra has been with me since I was a little girl. We have been friends most of our lives. I trust her with mine and she trusts me with hers. The only other person she comes close to trusting is Kuronue. Being together all of our lives it was only natural that we became as close as we did. As for Kuronue. I believe he is far away but his actual whereabouts are unknown."  
  
"Oh. So why are you with us instead of him?" "He left without me and I have no clue how to find him. And I'm with you because of Kurama. I wanted to be with him if I couldn't be with Kuronue. I love hanging around Ryuu but I wanted to be with him as well. I'm also with you because I believe that were your heading is where my brother might be... near." "Okay. I see. Thanks. And I'm sorry about when we first met." "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so cruel but after years of work I let anger out on the wrong people." "Apology accepted. I'm going to talk to the boys now. See ya!" "Bye."  
  
Botan walked faster to catch up to the boys. Aundrea stayed in the back for awhile. She soon picked up the pace and caught up to Kurama. She walked with him smiling the whole time. He sniled with her and they stayed closer to the others than normal. Ryuu stayed back but kept a close look out for Aundrea. She wanted her to enjoy her happiness and wouldn't let anyone spoil it for her.  
  
They had many miles to travel and it was going to be a long trip. Aundrea wanted to get to her brother as soon as possible but wouldn't push them too hard. As long as Kuronue was still alive she would go at a steady pace to find him. Aundrea just relaxed and enjoyed the peace and tranquility she was sharing with Kurama and Ryuu.  
  
They eventually had to stop for a rest. They decided that since it was getting dark they would stay there for the night. Aundrea went to get some herbs so she could make dinner. Kurama sat and had to endure the tauntings of his friends. They were teasing him about his feelings towards Aundrea. Luckily Kurama had patience.  
  
Aundrea came back and started cooking. She made a salad and hamburgers. No one asked where she got the meat. They thought they better not ask for fear of what it was. The meal was peacful except for the fact that Aundrea could notice Ryuu glaring at various trees. She knew that Ryuu was having diagreements with Hiei still and she wanted to make her ignore him, which she did do most of the time.  
  
Aundrea got up and gave Ryuu a couple hamburgers and talked to her about Hiei. Ryuu didn't really want to discuss him but Aundrea dragged her into it. Ryuu could never get Aundrea to stop talking about a subject unless she didn't want to talk about it. So Ryuu was stuck listening to her friend rant on and on.  
  
Eventually Aundrea stopped annoying Ryuu because Kurama wanted to talk to her. She left to talk to him while Ryuu was left to her thoughts. Aun was talking with the group. She was more like listening to what they said. She was hoping to get to sleep soon because they were all acting like idiots. She couldn't take much more so Aun and Kurama went to sleep under the same tree as Ryuu.  
  
Aundrea was actually having peaceful dreams for once. She was dreaming of the future. She dreamed of getting her brother back. Of having everything normal again. She had everything she could ever want. Her family, friends, and mate. It was the most wonderful dream she ever had. She slept so soundly that when it was time for them to get going Kurama had a hard time waking her up.  
  
They had to continue on their way and couldn't stop. They had to get halfway there by the end of the week, and there were going to be lots of obstacles. They had yet to meet up with demons and that was very lucky for them. They were definitely going to have to fight some high S class demons to get into the castle.  
  
As they finished dinner they sensed a high spirit energy. They all stood up and got in a fighting stance. They kept waiting for nothing. Soon the alarm was down and no spirit was sensed. Aundrea walked foward towards the denser brush. She looked and sensed something in the distance.  
  
Kurama walked up to her and asked what she thought. "There was a decent amount of spirit energy in the distance. Do you think that the guy your after would send a scout of some sort after you?" "Well, If they did capture Kuronue and they have him, they surely wouldn't want to give up such a valuable asset without a fight."  
  
"Do you think they have a connection to you? I mean, since they did kill my brother wouldn't that make you their next target?" "Not necessarily." "Never the less I'm going to find it and kill it. Unless it's my brother. But what are the odds of that." "I can't believe that you can make jokes about this!" "Well sorry. It just helps to lighten the burden. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Hey Kurama. Where's your girlfriend going? You don't want her to break a nail now do you?" "She'll be fine Yusuke. She just wants to confirm her theories." "But don't you think you should protect her?" "No Kuwabara. If anyone needs the protection it's the thing she's after." "How come your so sure in her abilities?" "Well Yusuke. I was the one who taught her how to fight in the first place." "Okay. If ya think she can handle it I believe ya."  
  
The guys went back to talking and Kurama sat with them. Ryuu, however, wasn't very happy with Kurama. Sure Aundrea was strong and could take care of herself. That she knew well. But as her mate he should care more about her well being. At least she would get a chance to get away for awhile. She would have a reason to leave without looking weak.  
  
Ryuu followed, and soon caught up . She saw Aundrea questioning a water demon. Ryuu was cautious approaching the demon. She would never explain why. (I will explain why in later chapters don't worry). She walked up to Aundrea and hissed at the demon. She was able to catch most of their conversation thanks to her timing.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" "..." "Answer me!" "I have no reason to answer you!" "If you want to live than you will." "I work for Jurin." "Jurin?" "Yes. Jurin." "Why are you here?" "I'm here to get information on the Spirit Detectives and give it to Jurin." "Before I decide what to do with you, answer me this. Do you have a demon named Kuronue locked up in your castle?" "Why would I tell you anymore. I knew I was going to get captured and I was supposed to give them this information. Nothing more. So what are you going to do with me?" "You'll see."  
  
Aundrea proceeded to walk off back in th direction she came from with the demon in front of her. She was making him go back to the campsite with her. She would leave what happens to him up to the team since it was their mission. She was sure Hiei would love to slit his throat. Maybe Kurama could squeeze more information out of him that he needed to know. She really didn't care. She would just relax and be happy with whatever the outcome.  
  
"Hey guys! Would you look at what I found. I found a little spy." "Kurama was right. She is good." "You idiot. Of course Kurama is right. Is he ever wrong?" "Don't call me an idiot Urameshi! And Kurama could have been wrong for once." "Guys! Stop arguing and take this low class demon away from me." "What are we gonna do with him?" "I don't care Yusuke. For all I care you could just give him to Hiei and let him slit his throat. I got all I needed from him and I don't need anymore."  
  
"Man Kurama. Your girl has major mood swings. Must be hormones." "Yusuke!" Botan slapped him in the face. "Why don't we ask him questions and find out what we need to know." "Why bother asking me when your little girlfriend already did." "Oh boy. Now I know why she's upset. Hiei could you take care of this? I'll be right back. I have to talk to her and this will not be pleasant."  
  
Kurama walked off in the direction Aundrea had headed. "Aundrea?" "I'm over here Kurama." "Are you okay?" "Yep just fine. I'm just a little mad at that demon." "Why? What did he do?" "He wouldn't answer any of my questions about Kuronue." "So he works with Jurin?" "Yep. I can't get him to talk to me. He obviously doesn't think women are meant to comprehend what men say. Stupid jerk." "Calm your temper. It won't help us find Kuronue any sooner." "I know. What do you say we go back?" "Okay. Just close your ears when we get there." "Why?" "You'll see."  
  
Kurama proceeded to lead her back to the campsite. It was a good thing she listened to Kurama and plugged her ears. When they got back, there was yelling and arguing. It was just one big loud monstrosity. Aundrea yelled at them to be quiet before they alert other demons to their whereabouts. The arguement continued on, but quietly. It was finally decided that Botan would take him to Koenma. She told them that she would meet up with them later.  
  
The gang settled in for a long night. They needed their rest for whatever they might have to face in the future. Aundrea got her second night of bliss and Kurama got a natural night of peace. Ryuu just thought about that demon for a moment and then blocked it out and fell into a light sleep. She couldn't count on that stupid fox to keep a decent watch.  
  
(With Botan)  
  
"Koenma sir?" "What is it Botan?" "I have a demon here that works for Jurin." "What! Have him locked up immediately!" "Yes sir." Botan took the demon to George who locked him up in Spirit Jail. "Koenma sir. I found out the whereabouts of that demon theif you were looking for." "The one that snuck into Ningenkai?" "Yep, that's her sir." "Did you send the detectives after her?" "I didn't have to."  
  
"Finally they did something right. So where is she?" "In Makai." "What!" "I will be bringing her here after their mission. She could prove a valuable asset to the team. Not to mention the fact that I can't bring her here on my own and the boys are busy." "Fine. Just make sure she doesn't cause anymore trouble." "Yes sir." "Now go help them out! GO!" "Uh... Yes sir!"  
  
(Back In Makai)  
  
Botan fell through the portal only to land on a big green tiger. She stood up and looked at the creature. She tried not to scream and make the tiger angry at her. She did not want to be a meal. She slowly walked away from the tiger. Once she was out of the sight of the tiger she ran. She eventually ran into the gang. She literally ran into Aundrea knocking them both over. Aundrea sat under the frightened Botan and tried to look at her.  
  
"Botan are you all right?" Yusuke asked. "Yes. I'm fine. I just got a little spooked back there." "Okay... Can you please get off me now? I would like to stand up." "Oh! Sorry." "Don't worry about it." "So what spooked you?" "I saw a giant white tiger. I was worried I'd be eaten." "I've seen a giant green tiger too." "So have we. So when did you see it Aun?"  
  
"I saw that tiger awhile back. But when did you guys see it?" "We saw it when we first got into Makai." "And now you saw it Botan. I wonder if there is any connection between Jurin and that tiger?" "We won't be able to find out until we find Jurin himself." "You're right Kurama. Let's get going. We might just see that tiger again." Aundrea said as she lead the group onward.  
  
Aundrea led the group in the direction she thought Jurin's castle might be in. She wasn't exactly thrilled that a giant green tiger could possibly be on their side. She was hoping she would be wrong. She didn't want to kill a tiger. She also was afraid of what she would see in the castle. Kuronue could be there or not. He could be alive or dead. She would find out soon.  
  
(End)  
  
KV: Hey. I'm tired. It may have taken me a day to finish but it was worth it.  
  
Yoko: You're just going to end it there?  
  
Kuro: She should. If you take away all the breaks she had, it took her about 4 hours to write this. She deserves a break. Not to mention she still has to edit this. That is the long part. She has to find someone to do it for her.  
  
KV: Kuro. Please shut up. No offense but your making me tired just talking about it. Now it is Thursday, July 15. It is also 7:00 in the morning. I just thought I'd tell you that because if this takes me until Sunday to post, then you know that it is because of the whole editing thing.  
  
Yoko: One long day. The next chapter will be a little shorter. She still has to make it long enough to fit a lot of info that she won't tell you about yet. She doesn't want to ruin the story. JA NE!!  
  
KV and Kuro: JA NE!!!  
  
KV: And review all the hard work I did for all you reading this.  
  
At this time I would also like to thank certain people for helping me get this far in the story. I would like to thank Azulmizu (Kokuro/my sis (lol)) for helping motivate me and for writing her story "Held Captive In Jurin's Castle". I would also like to thank my editor. If it weren't for him I'd have to do it. I would also like to thank Ryuudra for letting me use her character in this story. She has helped me and encouraged THIS story. She helped me take my time with this and was also the inspiration to certain parts. Azul was inspirational too. Thank you all!! And I'm thinking about writting a sequal. Tell me if you think I should. JA NE!!  
  
P.S. The reason I didn't update sooner is because my account got locked. I found this out at a friends house. I'm sorry about this. I said it was going to take me two weeks to update and it did. GOMEN!!! The sad thing is. My most recently deleted fic got deleted because of one sentence. I said something they didn't agree with and someone reported abuse. I would like to know who did. I won't be mean I just want to know. JA NE ONCE AGAIN!!!! 


	14. Mysterious Behaviour

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm sorry, but I don't.

KV: Hey. I'm back with another long chapter.

Yoko: You better have made it good.

Kuro: She did try very hard to make it good.

KV: Yep. And I hope there are no problems with it. So. To the story we go.

(With Everyone in Makai)

Aundrea was still leading the group in the direction she had come from. She had reached the point where she met that water demon. She wasn't exactly sure hwere to go from there. She had to stop and figure out which way to go to get to Jurin's.

"Aundrea? Why didi you stop?" Botan questioned. "Well... I'm not sure where to go from here. This is where I met that demon last night. He never told me where to go so I have no clue as to where the castle is located." "Great. Hiei. Why don't ytou use your Jagan eye to find the castle?" Yusuke asked. "Don't you think I tried that already. They have a barrier around the castle so I can't find it." "Well... What do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

(side conversation between Ryuu, and Aun while the boys Argue)

"Ryuu?" Aun asked. "Yeah?" "Do you think we should go ahead and see if we can find the castle? I think an areal view woul be more useful than searching through a thick forest, don't you?" "Yep. Lets give it a try." "Botan?" "Hm. Yes Aundrea?" "Ryuu and I are going to take to the air and see if we can find the castle. If we see something tell the boys to follow us till we land. At least this way they won't get lost." "Okay. I'll tell them. That is if they stop arguing long enough for me to tell them."

Ryuudra spread out her wings. The silvery-blue wings glittered in the light that broke throught the canopy of the trees. She flapped them a couple of times to streach them out. Aundrea jumped on her back and Ryuu lept into the air. Ryuudra spread her wings out further and sored into the air. As she flew upwards she broke small branches off the tress around her. The branches nearly hit everyone below them.

The view was wonderful. The endless sea of green tree tops. The glorious horizon of blue sky and elicate white clouds that looked like a mist of fog. All of which were hidding how vicious and evil the land truely was. The castle wasn't in view. If they could have seen it, it would look like they were in a medevil era. Even with all the demons, most of which wouldn't hurt a soul unless their life was threatened, the view couldn't look less angelic. It looked as if a sin couldn't be brought down upon the land.

"Ryuu. I think we should go higher. I can't see the castle yet." Aundrea said scanning the land below her and the view ahead of her. "Nyah." Ryuu replied.

Ryuudra flew higher and higher. With the gain of altitude they ended up flying through a cloud. After searching still they couldn't see the castle. The view was still pretty much the same except for the birds that flew in front of them. They were happy and carefree, just enjoying taking a break. As Aundra was watching the birds she spotted something far in the distance.

"Ryuu! I think I can see the castle! Lets go back down and tell the others. But be prepared to have to take flight once again." Aundrea screamed excitedly. "Nyah."

Ryuudra flew up a little higher and then made a u-turn so she faced the ground. She then proceeded to dive back down to where they had come from. To pick up more speed she folded her wings. The ground got closer and closer by the second. Before they touched the tree tops Ryudra spread out her wings and stoped. She hovered over the trees while she tried to find the others. Ryuudra flew towards them till she was above them. she slowly lowered herself and Aundrea to the ground.

"What took you guys so long?" Yusuke asked. "We had to keep going higher because the castle was so far away we couldn't see over the horizon to it. It took us a while to see it." "So where is it?" Hiei asked abrubtly. "It is a couple hundred miles towards the North-west. It looked to be near weeping willows if I was correct. I think it's located near a swamp." "Hm... I never heard of or seen a castle near a swamp. Are you sure Aun?" "Yes. I know I'm right Kurama. I saw it." "Okay. Why don't you and Ryuudra lead the way." "Okay."

Aundrea walked over to Ryuudra and sat on her once again. Ryuudra opened her wings and took to the sky again. She knocked over less branches this time. She cautiously flew through the forest. She had to keep a close eye out so she wouldn't run into trees.

The gang followed the flying dragon. She was going at a slow pace though it was a little fast to them. Hiei had no trouble keeping up. Botan had to get onto her oar at one point because she was too slow. She flew up right behind Ryuudra. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had to jog to keep up with them. They had to watch out for roots and braches as they ran.

"Man! How come we have to run all the way there! Aundrea and Botan get to relax. Ryuudra gets to fly and Hiei doesn't mind running. The little demon actually likes it." Yusuke whined. "Why is it so hot out? The trees should be keeping us cool but they're not. I want you to stop whining Urameshi. It's catching." Kuwabara complained right back. Once again there was a fight between the two. The end result being that everyone stopped to take a break and eat lunch.

Aundrea made the lunch. It seemed that she was the only one in the group that was capable of making edible food, other than Kurama. She put the food on plates and handed them to the group. As Aun placed Ryuu's food in front of her Aun heard her growl.

"Ryuu? What's wrong? Is it a demon?" "It's just Hiei. He is pushing me to the limits of my kindness. And what's it to you? What I do is none of your concern. Leave me alone." "Ryuu. What's gotten into you? You don't normally act like this around me." "Grrrrr! Leave me alone! You'll regret it if you don't." "I... I'm shocked. You've never growled at me before. I think I'm gonna go now. I have some things to think about. Bye."

Aundrea walked away from Ryuu and got herself a plate of food. She sat under a tree across from Ryuu and ate while looking at Ryuu. 'What could make her act like that towards me? She only growls at strangers or enemies. She has always been so kind and friendly to me. What am I missing? Did Hiei do something? Or maybe I did? Or maybe she misses Kuronue and is mad at me for trying to be happy? I just don't know.'

Kurama looked at his distressed mate. He hated seeing her upset. 'What made her upset? Did someone say something wrong? I better go talk to her. I'd probably drive myself crazy trying to figure this out. She is the only person who is complicated to me. Why can't I figure her out? I guess her mysteriousness is one of the things that attracts me to her.'

"Aun? Are you okay? You seem confused and a little distressed." "Hmm... Oh. Kurama. I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What did you say?" "I said you looked a little upset and was wondering if you were alright." "Yeah. I just had a few things to figure out. And why do you always have to ask me how I feel?! Why can't you just leave me be?! Go away. I have nothing to say to you!" "Aun? What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you and I want you to go away!" "If that is what you want, I will go and talk to the others."

'What just happened? She never snaps at me like that for nothing. Did I say something wrong? Am I annoying? What did I do? She is so complex and confusing. I'll never be able to figure her out. What am I supposed to do now? She doesn't even want to talk to me, let alone look at me. Maybe I can ask the others for some advice. This will be a one-sided conversation. Who can I ask for help? If only Kuronue were here. He would know what to do. She is his sister after all.'

"Botan?" "Yes Kurama?" "Since you are a girl I was wondering if you could help me with Aundrea?" "Sure! What's the problem?" "I was just wondering what would make her snap at me when I've done absolutely mothing to upset? At least, I don't think I did?" "Oh. This one is a toughy. The best way to get an answer is for me to talk to her. I'll talk to her and tell you what I can when I'm done. Go have fun while I fix this little mess."

Botan walked over to Aundrea. 'She seems disracted,' Botan thought. As Botan approached she could sense anger and sorrow coming from Aundrea. Botan had a feeling her hypothesis was all wrong. Botan thought that Aundrea and Kurama had a little couples fight. She was now begging to think that it was something more serious and for some odd reason dangerous.

"Aundrea?" "..." "Aundrea? Is anyone in there?" "Huh? What? Botan, what is it? I'm busy at the moment." "Really. By the looks of it you were just sitting here." "Whatever. May you speak your mind so I may leave?" "Oh yes. I have a feeling that something isn't... right between you and Kurama." "Everything is fine between us." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Why?" "He seemed sad after he talked to you." "Oh... it must be because I told him to stop bugging me about unimportant matters that don't concern him." "Oh. Well then if everything is fine then I'll leave. Bye." "Bye."

Botan walked back over towards Kurama. She had a feeling that Aundrea was hidding something. She didn't know what but she knew it was bigger than Aundrea made it seem. She was debating weather or not to tell Kurama her ideas. She had to have some hope that everything was fine and that she was imagining things. She reached Kurama and he had a hopeful look on his face that seemed to plead if not beg for help of some sort.

Botan couldn't handle telling him what she felt. She would just say what she normally does in situations like this. She couldn't stand seeing one of her friends unhappy. She walked over to him with that happy mask of hers and hoped it would work like all the other times. As she reached him she had to try harder to block her emotions.

"Well, Mr. Wory Wart, everything is just fine." Botan told him in her cheerful and perky voice. "I'm glad to hear it. So, she just wanted to think for a moment I'm guessing." Kurama responded with a slight smile. "Yep." Botan smiled back at him. "Thanks Botan." "No problem. Just ask me for help the next time this happens." "That I will do."

Kurama went to sit down and relax. Though he still didn't feel very relaxed. He had a feeling that Botan wasn't telling him the whole truth. He was wondering if she was hiding something. He just wanted to busy his mind so he wouldn't have to worry about finding Jurin for Aundrea.

Botan was feeling very guilty for lying to Kurama. She didn't want to. She just didn't want to worry him over nothing. She had no proof other then her intuition. And even if she did tell Kurama what was the probability he would believe her intuition. She had no proof of what she said and therefore had no right to bring it up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing as usual. It wasn't odd that they were fighting, but what was odd was how much they were. They had always argued and even fought but things seemed to be more serious than normal. No one really paid much attention. Both of them hadn't acted unusual. The only people who seemed to notice were eachother and yet they still said nothing about themselves. It seemes that everyone wanted to fight.

Botan really had no time to feel guilty about lying. She had a feeling that something wasn't quite right else where. She couldn't make out who it was coming from exactly. She had a feeling it was coming from more than one person though. And she had a feeling, once again, that things were worse than they seemed. She also had a feeling things were about to become deadly. Something she didn't like at all.

Ryuudra had been glaring the entire time they had stoped. She seemed to want to hurt, or kill, something, or someone. She gave off a presance of power and control. She seemed to be losing that control though. She seemed that her power was wavy. It would spike up for a moment and then be back to normal. And all of this seemed to be a warning.

Hiei had been sitting in a tree a good distance away. He seemed to be smirking and plotting. He had an evil look in his eyes. He was holding his sword and looking at it with a murderous grin. He seemed to want to slice something and the question is what was it. The glint of murder got darker in his eyes and he had no reason to hide it.

Aundrea was feeling betrayed. She was so angry at Ryuu. For what right did she have to act like that to her? Aundrea was so mad that her anger was turning into depression. She suddenly felt guitly for some odd reason. She had a feeling she had done a lot f things wrong. She hadn't a clue why but she felt it and she didn't like it one bit.

She was trying to find the root of her guilt. Something that could explain these weird feelings. She dug deeper and deeper into the farthest reaches of her mind. She couldn't find anything except a blank space. She tried harder and memories started to flood her mind along with a voice. She was seeing her past, present, and what she believed to be her future. The voice explained what this all was.

'It's all your fault. You killed them. You let them die and now your about to let it happen again.' #I didn't. It wasn't my fault. I... I...# 'You let them die. And your about to let them die again. And this time Ryuu will go down with them.' #Ryuu? What? Ryuu wouldn't die. She's too strong willed to die. And she wouldn't leave me on my own, especially with Kurama.# 'And what makes you think she is so strong. She is just as weak as you really are now.' #I'm not weak.# 'If you weren't so weak you would've saved them. Now everything will happen again, except in Kurama's place, you will die for your betrayal to him.' #I didn't betry him!# 'Think that all you want. You are still the reason they aren't alive now.' #I'm not!#

The voice and images left her mind a hollow and empty shell. She was so depresed now. She felt more guilt than she ever had felt before. And she felt an emotion she had left behind her like her past. She felt the horrible feeling of fear. She was scared now. She had seen things she never wanted to see and she had to fear that they would happen again. And in that fear something registered in her mind. She had seen her brother with someone she had never seen before.

'Who was she? Was that really my brother? Was he really with someone? Is he truely safe? Who was that girl he was with? Is that my brothers future? If so, then why did I see it? I thought he, that voice, said he would die? Could that be what will happen if I don't save him? And what was with the witch? She seemed to be close to Kuronue. Could she be the other prisoner of Jurin? If she is, then is she taking care of my brother? I'm so confused. I want some answers.

I... I want to be able to save them all... unlike the time I let them die. He, that voice, he was right. I let them die. Well then, I will make this promise here and now. I will protect and save everyone, even if it means sacraficing my own life. I promise to protect the ones I couldn't, and probably still can't, save. I hope they can all forgive me. I know that I can never forgive myself anymore. So I shouldn't expect them to forgive if I can't forgive myself. I hope my sacrafice will be enough.'

'It worked just as I planned. Now to get back to work. I will get revenge for all I have suffered through. I will always win in the end. They should have learned that by now. No one is stronger then I am. And this goes to show you how niave everyone really is.'

Ryuu could sense something for a moment and then it vanished. She couldn't tell what it was ut it didn't seem to be anything good. She didn't have time to think about it for long though. She felt another presence behind her. She could sense strength and was curious what type of demon it was. She got up and headed into the woods to find the demon that disturbered her at a time like this. It would be a way to let her anger out. She had something to kill now.

Ryuu kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest of Makai. She was heading in the directiong of the castle. The futher and further she went into the forest the more and more she felt like fighting and killing. And the closer she got to the castle the more dangerous the area felt. She didn't trust anything around her thenks to the experience she gained through the years of living in the Makai.

She felt that presense once again. This time it felt more animalistic though. She could "feel" the creature moving, breathing, thinking. It was as if the creature was herself. She felt more defensive then normal. She heard a bush rustle behind her and turned to face that direction. Nothing was behind her. She tried to hear things around her and not a sound could be heard. She didn't feel very comfortable at this point in time. She was shaken a tad and she hated that. She would surely kill whatever made her feel this way.

A low growl was heard in the distance. Again, she didn't feel very happy. She also didn't like the fact that whatever this creature was, was this close to Aun. She didn't want to feel so unnerved when she was within 100 miles of her friend. She was supposed to be strong and here she was on the edge of her calmness.

Ryuu kept a calm face and a regal look. She didn't want to look how she felt right now. She wanted to intimadate her opponent. Who ever it was. She was standing he ground. Waiting for an attack or even just a glance at her enemy. This was one battle she actually "had" to find a weakness in her enemy or even just a mistake, such as, a give away of the position. She stayed still. Even though she couldn't hear anything she could sense it nearby. This was going to prove to be a very interesting battle.

Aun was going crazy. she couldn't do anything. She kept lecturing herself and mentally yelling at herself. she was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. She wanted to cry, to screa, to be able to do something. She felt useless, weak, and alone again. She tried to tell herself that she had Ryu and Kurama. Yet something told her that she truely didn't.

She was losing control of her life again. She couldn't even control herself or her mind. She was going futher into a dark and unforgiving place. She felt like she was untrustworthy. She felt like she didn't deserve anything she had. And looking back on recent events she wondered what she had left. What did she have left to lose and to hold close to her? As far as she could tell the only thing that was still with her was her horrible memories.

Kurama wasn't very happy. He felt a forebodding feeling in his soul. He felt that he should be doing something and he couldn't tell what it was. Things seemed to be getting stranger in his mind. What was he to do about things if he didn't even know what's wrong. He knew he had to get to the bottom of things before he starts imagining things that aren't there. He felt rediculous. He was the wise one in the group. This shouldn't even pose a problem. Yet he couldn't even comprehend a problem.

Botan was trying to be perky but she felt as if their was an ominous presence. As she looked around the area to see her friends had either started something or weren't there. She didn't have a clue as how to get their attention back on track with Jurin's castle. As she was about to call out to her friends her compact went off.

"Koenma-sama." "Botan. I want Jurin NOW!" "Well that's a fine howdy-do. Listen you selfish jerk. Unless you start being politer to me things are not going to be very pleasant. Are you listening to me?!" "Yes ma'am." "Good! Now get your lazy butt to work and let me do my job!" "Okay, just don't yell at me..." "Well... Say you're sorry now." "I'm sorry." "Say it like you mean it." "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." "FINE!"

Everyone still in a 2 mile vacinity could hear Botan's loud shouts. She looked around and saw all eyes staring at her. She was beggining to get real ticked now. She wasn't in the mood for people to be staring at her like a freak. She couldn't take this presure anymore. She stood up and looked everyone square in the eyes with a menacing look.

"What? What are you looking at me like that for? Will someone answer me?! Fine then. If no one will answer then stop. I said stop staring at me. What is today a be rude to Botan day? STOP LOOKING AT ME RIGHT NOW!"

After Botan freaked out and yelled at them they all ran for cover. No one wanted to make Botan more mad then she already was. They could tell this wasn't their day. In fact, ever since they started this trip they have been having problems. This was just one trip they would like to have canceled.

Aundrea didn't really care about paying any attention to the scene in front of her. The first time Botan told her to stop looking at her she did. She knew what it was like to be stared at. When she was young demons would look down at her with disgust and sometimes lust. When she had her first heat session she was looked at by any male demon that walked by. In the Ningenkai things weren't much better. The people could tell she was different when they looked at her and wanted nothing to do with her.

The only people that truely accepted her were her family, mate, nd friends. She really had no one else that would would accept her for who she was. At first she was even looked down apon by her friends and family. She had no mate back then and was left alone and sad. She worked hard for what she had and then fate took it all away from her. Now recently Kurama had been looking at her. She felt like a bug in a study.

Right now all wished she could do was disappear. She was trying her hardest to get away. She looked aroung the area scanning for an excuse she coud use to get away. She hadn't noticed Ryuu left and decided that she was going to use it to her advantage and escape. The gang was still distracted by Botan and they wouldn't really care that she was leaving. She hopped this would be as easy as it seemed.

"Ryuu left and I'm going to try and find her. I'll be back as soon as possible. Bye." "Wait a minute. Why don't I come with you? If I help I'm sure we could find her in half the time." "No Kurama. You should stay here and set things up. It will be night fall soon after all. I can find Ryuu faster on my own anyway. I know her ways better than you do." "You sure?" "Yep." "Okay then. try to be back before dark then." "Okay Kurama. I'll see you later."

Those few words to eachother were the hardest to say. All these distractions going on around them weren't helping their already troubled romance. How was their romance supposed to last with all the event that were accuring? So much for their happy love it seems. They still have yet to find common ground so they could atleast be within 20 yards of eachother.

Still it wasn't happening the way they planned it. All of the hard work they went through only to be lost. Finding love now seemed impossible to them. After their goodbye it seemed they would just drift apart until they forgot that their love exsisted. Nothing was to be gained from their time together other than sorrow and torture. A long lost passion can only be found once again if it is wanted and these two lovers want nothing but it.

Aundrea got away from Kurama as fast as she could. She made her way into a deep part of the forest. She looked at all of the beautiful scenery. She sat on a thick tree branch. The view was limited but nice. She let her thoughts run wild and cried into her arms. She knew that no one could or would find her if she didn't want to be found. Now all she had left to debate was weither or not to stay with the team. This would take some time.

Kurama didn't like what was going on around him. He glared at the forest that hid his mate from him. He was about to go after her when Yusuke spoke up. He wasn't in the mood to listen to him. He felt he had more important things to do. This just wasnt his day, again.

"Yo. Kurama. What chya glarin' at? Got girl problems again?" "Yusuke. I don't really want to talk at the moment." "Man that girl came and gave ya an attitude. Dude. She ain't worth all this anger. Trust me." "Is that how you feel about Keiko?" "No way, man." "Then don't start lechering me on what to do with my girlfriend. You don't know half of what you saying."

Kurama stormed off in a bad mood. Yusuke was getting off on everyones bad side today. He waas ticked now. This knew girl was getting in the way of the things. What was he supposed to do about it now? At this rate he would be on the team by himself. Even though he was used to that sort of thing he still wanted his friends around.

Botan was steamed and it got worse when both Kurama and Ann left. She was about ready to kill someone with that new firey temper of hers. She was glaring at the last two boys. Her eyes then scanned to all the areas where her friends left. And then she looked at where Ann left. She became confused when she tried to think about weither Ann was a friend or a team recker. How was she to define a girl she didn't really know?

The boys used what little time they had to leave the site as well. They ran away from her and went deep into the forest together. When they were well out of site they stopped. They sat down for a few minutes to talk. By the end of the first sentence the two boys were brawling. Their fight seemed more vacious than alot the previous ones. Even their most recent one.

Botan noticed she was all alone after reflecting for ten minutes. It turns out that she couldn't think of a title for Aundrea. She sat on the ground and pouted. This wasn't her plan of an easy mission. She went from a passive mood to a more agressive mood. She did something very unlike herself. She turned to the tree behind her and hit it with all her might. She didn't even leave a scratch which made her more mad.

Aun sensed a presence futher out. She didn't feel like following it but she had little choice. What else was she suposed to do to clear her mind? She went deeper in the woods. As she walked by she picked some plants that she thought would be good for healing and fighting. She found a very rare plant and had to keep it for use later.

Kurama could smell something dangerous approaching. He got into a fighting position. His sense were on high alert. He knew this thing was a foulf and horrid creature. He wanted to be prepared for anything that could happen. He really wasn't worried about himself though. He was more worried that Aundrea would come across it and be unprepared for a battle. He had to make sure that it attacked him before it would even come close to her. Not to mention the fact that it could also go after Botan.

(END)

KV: YES! OVER! Another chapter down. So much to say so little time. I haven' had a chance to upload this because a) my friend stopped by inviting me over, b) I have school work, c) I had writters block on the ending paragraphs, d) I'm supper lazy, and e) my computer broke down 3 times now.

Yoko: Yes you are. But I would never change you. I love you too much.

KV: you're just trying to get out of trouble. But I love you anyways.

Kuro: Please be nice to her. She has been yelled at and is trying her very best. She also promises a better chapter next time full of action. And soon there will be more drama.

Yoko: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

KV: Ditto. Please take two seconds to at least say hi in a review. That's all I'm asking. Thanks for your patience.

Yoko: Please tell her not to be mad at me. She may love me but she has some of the worst punishments. You should ask some of her friends. Especially Ryuu.

KV: Enough. I want to get out of here so I can atleast get 6 hours of sleep. I have a busy day not to metion that Ryuu is sleeping over. She is not happy with having to wait till i post this up on FFN. She is NOT allowed to read this until then. It is called my author rule. If you are, or once were, an author on FFN, you can't see the chapters until they are posted.


	15. Changes

KV: Hey! Are you glad I'm back? Well I know I am. I guess that really doesn't count though.

Yoko: If it counts for anything I'm glad you're back. I hope you get to the good part now. Not that all of your story isn't good though. Heehee.

Kuro: Suck up. Tell her the truth. Most of your story needs work sis. The spelling is bad and the grammar needs work. Not to mention the structure and the punctuation.

KV: Is there anything good about it? The way you're talking my story is horrible.

Kuro: Don't get me wrong there are some redeeming qualities.

Yoko: Like what? You're nagging her so much I feel like her only supporter.

Ryuu: Not you alone. I keep encouraging her. And that's why she's writing this.

KV: Enough. Can you two stop arguing for a moment? Now Kuro-san, what do you like about my story?

Kuro: I like the plot. Also the conflict. Some of the scenes too.

KV: Anything else? ... I guess not. So now that I feel more loved shall I continue with the story and go into my pathetic excuses and rants later.

All: YES!

KV: Okay then. Onta the lame hated story.

All: HEY!

KV: Just kidding. Heehee.

Disclaimer: Would I be writting this if I owned it? (lightening strikes near by) Okay. I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or the Yu Yu Hakusho story line so I guess I can't say I do.

In the Forest With Yusuke And Kuwabara

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been fighting for a long time now. They were acting like enemies instead of fighting friends. Yusuke had been using his trade mark spirit gun and Kuwabara had been using his trade mark spirit sword. They glared at each other and got into their fighting stances. Yusuke powered and Kuwabara did the same. Yusuke let his go first. Kuwabara barley dodged. He counter attacked with his sword and left a scratch on Yusuke's cheek. Yusuke got upset and fired his spirit gun at Kuwabara who was too close to evade the attack. Kuwabara got hit in the stomach and the bullet left a hole. Yusuke looked at him with an evil sadistic grin. Using the last of his strength Kuwabara impaled Yusuke and left a bloody mess. Yusuke fell down next to Kuwabara and they both fainted from lack of blood and energy.

With Botan At The Nearly Empty Camp Site

Botan felt another strange wave of emotions. Sorrow. Her heart throbbed against her chest. Something wasn't right. She could sense death. She had a special sense for souls. She is the grim reaper after all. Although this death seemed to hit her harder for some reason. 'Who died?' She looked around. Nothing. Did she dare walk into the forest to find the soul? Would she come back out alive? She walked to the edge of the forest and starred at it. Whatever died was in there. She looked at it longer. A forest filled with demons isn't the type of place a girl who couldn't fight would like to go into to. 'I'm the grim reaper. It's my job to help the souls of the dead get to Reikai. So I have to go find it.' She still didn't want to go. She feared that it was someone who she couldn't handle seeing dead.

Botan hopped onto her oar. She decided it was safer to travel in the air rather than on the ground. She followed her senses. She knew that the body wasn't too far away from her. She slowed her pace a bit. The later she got there the better. While she flew she got out her book of the dead and flipped through the pages. Many demons and humans die on a daily basis and she had to figure out who it was. Her list was weird. The names seemed to have been missing. This stumped her. The book was never empty. She closed it and rubbed her eyes. She looked once again. Nothing still. This was freaking her out. Even when she was on vacation the book was full. Now she really knew something was wrong. She had to tell Koenma-sama about the book before everything got out of control. She pulled out her compact. She pressed a couple buttons and the screen had static on it. Now she could say things were out of control.

While Botan was distracted she failed to notice a tall ugly demon walk out in front of her. The demon had blue skin, three horns on his head, the middle horn was lower than to other two, he was wearing orane shorts and a tatered yellow shirt. Green drool was dripping out of his mouth. He had one very sharp fang and another fang that was cut in half. He laughed at the distracted girl and licked his lips. He watched her fly right into his chest and fall on the ground next to him.

"Huh? What happened? What did I hit?" Botan questioned as she rubbed her sore butt. "Yah hit mah body. " The ugly demon said in his deep horrid voice. "Oh... so... sorr... sorry." Botan stuttered after looking at the demon. "Don't beh. Yah saved meh dah trouble of having to find dinner." "Really? Uh... how?" She became worried. "Yah flew right inta meh." "You don't really plan to eat me do you? I can tell you I'm not a very heathly diet." She tried to discourage the demon. "Really? Yah know sometine. I don't care. I like unheathly food." He licked his lips and looked at her hungerily. "You should really watch your diet closer. I'm sure there is something better for you close by. How about a salad?" He took a step closer to her. "I'll take that as a no." Botan was getting really nervous. She tried to walk slowly away from him. "Where dah yah tink you're goin'." "Um... I'm having a little family emergency and I have to go." "So soon. Why don't we eat before yah go." He started walking towards her faster. "EEEEKKKK!" Botan took that as her clue to run.

Running didn't seem to be doing her any good. She made her oar reappear. While running she jumped onto her oar and flew up higher. Once she was out of the demons grasp she made a risky decision. She knew she still had to find that soul so she turned towards the demon. "So yah finally decided tah let meh eat yah." "No. I have a job to do and you're in my way." "Well, yah have tah get past meh tah go back there." "Then I will" She said with a surprisingly brave and forceful tone. She flew towards the demon without fear. She was still above his head so he couldn't grab her. She flew back in the direction she had just come from. She could once again sense the dead body and soul. She took a quick look behind her. 'No sign of that evil demon. Thank goodness. I didn't want to have to fight him. Now to get that poor soul.' She looked back in front of her and saw a clearing coming up ahead. She could tell that was where the body was and the soul was close too. She took a deep breath and went into it.

With Aun In Her Tree

Aun had finally stopped crying. Reflecting on everything that had happened she had come to a decision. Since her friends weren't really her friends (except Ryuu) she decided that she didn't really mean much to them. Leaving them behind was nothing important to her. Kurama on the other hand was harder to leave. Though she loved him with all her might things weren't working out for them. She knew that it was better to leave him and let him find someone he was more suited for. She was getting in the way and for some reason he didn't seem like the person she had fallen in love with. She wouldn't talk to him anymore. She'd leave him to figure it out. She knew he was smart enough to. Now the last person she had to deal with, Ryuu. Ryuu was going to be the hardest of all of them to leave.

Ryuu was one of the most important people to her.

'She's been through so much with me. If it weren't for her I really wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be who I am. Nothing would have been the same. And I'll never forget why she is so important to me. She is my dearest friend after all. There is more to her than everyone sees. She just doesn't want anyone to know that. Such a cold dragon. But I guess that's one of the reasons she's my friend. She was my friend before and after my life changed. I'll never forget the past I've shared with her. I'll never forget anything that brought me this far. I remember all of my past. Especially how she helped me get over what I tried to forget.'

Aun's Memories/Flashback

A little girl was picking flowers and humming a song her mother taught her. She looked no more than 5 years old. She was wearing a short dress that was peach in color, she had long light blue pants under the dress, white sandals, her long curly dark purple hair was in a ponytail held up by a sparkly blue clip with a red flower on it, dirt cover her normally curly purple tail that was now straight and brown from the dirt.

The girls happy violet eyes shined with delight as she saw a red rose far away. The pretty flower was on a hill that she had never climbed before. She thought her mother would be proud if she brought the flower back to her as a present so she climbed up the hill to get it. The hill was fairly step and she kept tripping which made her outfit become dirty along with the rest of her. As she reached the top her smile got brighter. She chanted to herself "Almost there. Almost there." The top of the hill was within grasp now. She grabbed onto the grass to pull herself up the remainder of the way. She slowly stood up and walked over to the flower. It was near the edge of the other side of the hill which was even stepper. Her smile widened at the sight of the flower.

She picked the gorgeous rose and put it in her pocket so as not to lose it. For some reason the rose had always been her mothers, and her own, favorite flower. As she wiped the sweat off her forehead she looked at the new view before her. She was very curious and would do anything to satisfy her curiosity. She never cared about the consequences until it was too late and she had to face them. She had a very brave and daring nature that was a good quality in demons.

The view was pretty. Daisies, pansies, peonies, and violets stretch along the side of the hill. At the base there was a large field that was just grass and weeds. Further away she could see blue. The shining blue of the sea. A nice view indeed. She loved the water. Sometimes her mother would call her a mermaid or a water demon instead of a fox/bat demon. She could see a forest surrounding the sea. beyond the sea she could see tall pale mountains. A mist of fog seemed to cover them. In the sky were a few clouds here and there. Not very many considering how bright everything was. The skies were bluer than normal. Two dragons were chasing each other around in the air.

The dragons caught the girls attention. She had heard of and seen pictures of dragons but had never seen real ones. Their distant roars could be heard all the way to the hill. She could tell that the dragons didn't like each other much. They were fighting. Their attacks seemed so powerful to the little girl. The most fighting she had done was play fighting with her friends. One of the dragons caught her eye. It was very sparkly. The girl had an obsession with sparkles. The other dragon didn't really catch her interest. It wasn't very pretty.

One of the dragons was a black dragon. He was dull in color and seemed to have the upper advantage. He was using basic simple techniques. He had red eyes and a long scare on it's side.

The other dragon was a sparkly blue and the sun made it seem that she was also a silvery color. She had blue eyes and seemed to be a little more tired. She was using fancier and more planned out attacks. She had no permanent battle scars on her. She did have a few scratches here and there on her body and tail.

The blue dragon used a fire element attack. She passed by the trees closer to the hill the girl was on and the trees were set on fire. The blue dragon seemed to have become distracted by the bright flames and ignored the still attacking black dragon. The blue dragon stopped looking at the fire and glared at the black dragon. The black dragon used a dirty trick. Now knowing her flaw he used it against her. He had her follow him into the fiery forest without her knowing it was a trap. She followed hoping to hurt his back while it was turned. She noticed the flames before she fired her attack. She stopped and looked at the flames. The black dragon then hit the back of her neck with a dark attack and it left a bloody gash along her neck. She roared out in pain. To get her revenge she followed the black dragon towards the hill the girl was on. She was about to attack when she lost consciousness from the lack of blood. She fell to the ground hard. She was now sprawled out at the bottom of the hill.

The girl didn't like the way the black dragon fought. She yelled at the dragon telling him to be nicer to the blue dragon. The black dragon not liking the way the girl was talking to him fired an attack at her. The girl screamed and ran towards the way she came. She forget that the hill was steep and fell down the side. When she reached the bottom the black dragon was still following her. she became very scared and ran towards her village to find her mom. Her mom and dad heard her screams as she reached the entrance to the village. Both her parents were strong demons. Her father flew up using his bat wings and attacked the dragon that was after his daughter. Her mother being a strong fox demon used trees and other plants to attack the demon from the ground. The girl couldn't fight so she hide behind the shield that her mother provided to protect them both.

The dragon became scared and he took off to go back to where he came from. The little girl sighed in relief. She left her mothers protective shield and ran into the village. She went into one of the larger homes. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and pulled out some wraps, healing herbs, and an ice pack. She ran to another room at the end of a long hall. She threw things around trying to find something. She pulled out a little bag and put the items inside. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Her mother and father watched her run around. When she left the house she told them that she would be home by dinner time. She ran out of the village and headed towards the hill she had just visited. She stopped for a moment and looked at how step the hill was again. She walked back a few feet and took a good running start to get up the hill. She tripped once in a while.

She reached the top of the hill and looked down the hill. The blue dragon was sill at the base and not moving. She carefully climbed down the other side of the hill that she came up. As she got closer to the blue dragon she could tell there was some thing different about her. She noticed the dragon was fairly large. She touched some of the blue scales and got scratched. Dragon scales are sharp and hard. She continued circling the dragon. when got back to the head of the dragon she noticed she had weird ears. The dragon had soft animal like ears just like her. The girl questioned what animal type demon she was.

One of the blue dragons ears twitched when she heard a bag opening. The girl had pulled out some of the healing herbs. She was trying really hard to liquify the tough leaves. Once she had accomplished that task she put some in her hands and put it on the wound the dragon had near her head. The dragon grunted in pain. The girl apologized to the unconscious dragon. After she finished putting the herbs on the dragon she wrapped the wounds. She tried to make sure they weren't too tight but would remain on the dragon while she flew around. The little girl wiped of the sweat from her forehead and smiled down at her work. She put the ice pack on the dragon and sat in front of her. Deciding o wait for the dragon to wake up.

The girl noticed that the sun was about ready to set and that she had to get home for dinner. She was disappointed that she didn't get to talk with the dragon. She sighed and ran back up the hill. She got home pretty fast. She watched the sunset with her mother and fell asleep.

The next morning the girl quickly got dressed and ran out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth and a bag in the other hand. She ran back up the hill and quickly went down the other side. The dragon was still there and sleeping. Since the dragon was on alert she noticed the girl and woke up. Little violet eyes met big blue eyes. The girl had a cute and sweet smile on her face and said hi to the dragon. The dragon didn't reply to the little girl.

"Are you feeling better miss dragon?" "..." "Miss Dragon? What's wrong? Can't you speak?" "..." "Do you want something to eat." The dragon, not able to resist the lure of food, instantly agreed. The girl opened her bag and took out a box of food. "I hope you like it. I made it myself." The dragon became more cautious around the food now. She sniffed it to make sure that it was edible. She decided she might as well try some. She took a bit of the food and smiled. She ate faster. The dragon seemed to be smiling or grinning. "I guess you like it." The girl had a really happy smile on her face. The kind gesture by the girl made the dragon open up a bit to the girl. "So, are you feeling better?" "Yes." The girl was surprised to hear the dragon speak. She had a huge smile on her. "I'm glad. That other dragon was a meany. So where do you live?" "Here." "Oh. I love all the flowers you have. They're very pretty... Oh yeah. What type of animal demon are you?" "Cat and wolf." "Wow. A very nice mix. I'm a fox and bat. My mom says I have a little cat and wolf in me from some great ancestors. Heehee. How old are you?" "500." "Wow. I'm 50." "How old are you in human years?" "Ummm. 5." "I'm almost 5 in human years." "Oh. So I'm older than you. Yay! Heehee."

The girl and dragon talked a little longer. The dragon didn't talk as much as the girl but she was warming up to her a lot more as the day went by. Eventually the girl asked her if she'd come to her village. The dragon thought about it for awhile. She soon gave into the girls request and followed her. As they got up the girl asked the dragon to race her to the top of the hill. The dragon got ready for flight along with the girl. They both spread their wings and took flight. The little girl barley beat the dragon. They quietly walked the rest of the way. The dragon changed as she walked along with the girl. She became smaller and her wings got shorter. The dragon was less than a quarter of her original size.

"Wow. You can change your size. Mom says I can't practice my fox magic for a couple more years. You're so lucky." "I changed my size because I think I might be too big to fit in your village in my normal size." "Oh yeah. Heehee. That reminds me I never asked your name. So what is it?" "Ryuudra." "Oh. I like your name. It's soo much prettier than mine. My name is Aundrea but you can call me Aun. All my friends call me Aun." "Then you can call me Ryuu." "Okay Ryuu... Um. Can I ask you another question?" "You just did, but go ahead." "Why do you have a cat tail?" "When I'm in my human form or my smaller form I have my cat tail." "Okay."

Ryuudra meet Aun's family and became like family herself. She protected Aun from danger and they played games. They were like sisters. Aun's mother and father treated Ryuudra like their own daughter. Soon the dragon became someone more important than a sister to the girl. A few years later an attacking enemy came by and destroyed the village. Aun's father was killed in battle. Her mother, Ryuudra, and herself escaped together. Her mother was severely injured. After running for so long her mother fell down on the ground from blood loss. The little girl tried to get her mother to stand up and run again but she couldn't.

"Listen to me Aun. I'm not going to make it. I want you to stay with Ryuu and she'll keep you safe. If things become too hard for you two I want you to find Kuronue." "Who's Kuronue?" They both asked. "Kuronue is your half brother. He lives in the further part of Makai. Listen to Ryuu Aun and be a good girl for mommy." Her mother died after that.

Aun was crying and upset. Ryuudra knew that Aun didn't have time to morn without getting killed. She told Aun to get on her back and they flew away. The image forever burned into her mind.

Over the next few years Ryuu and Aun took care of each other. Aun now considered the dragon to be her adoptive mother. Ryuu went along with it. Ryuu would protect the girl from stronger demons and train her. Aun would cook for them both and heal all of their wounds. They woke well together.

Once in a restaurant in Makai they heard about a pair of demon thieves. One was a fox demon named Kurama and the other was a bat demon named Kuronue. Once Aun and Ryuu heard the name they talked about going to find them. Ryuu didn't like the idea that much. She knew that Kuronue was Aun's only living relative and agreed because she wanted to meet him so badly. So they headed out to find the famous demon thieves.

After finding them Ryuu didn't like the influence they had on Aun. She really couldn't do anything about that though. She tried to make sure that Aun didn't change to be like them. She wanted her to stay innocent, naive, and to remain uncorrupted. It didn't work out as well as she planned. She was just glad that it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Ryuu also had to help her get over the death her brother which was a very hard task. Kurama had tried as well but he failed. Then Ryuu had to help Aun get over the death of her 'mate'.

Ryuu hated that Aun had fallen in love at all. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to go through the heartbreak that she was going through now. Ryuu tried to help her get over it as best she could. Ryuu promised to help find Kuronue since Aun had a feeling that he was still alive. Aun looked with her. They hunted for him and then they went to Ningenkai to find Kurama. Ryuu eventually went back to Makai to hunt for Kuronue alone and Aun stayed in Ningenkai to find Kurama. After they finally got to see each other again they got into a fight and were at each others throats.

End Memories/Flashback

'Well Ryuu. Kaa-san. I guess this is the end of our friendship. Sorry to see it end like this. I wish things wouldn't have turned out this way. Maybe if I wouldn't have insisted that we find Kuronue and Kurama that we would still be friends. I know that I wouldn't have traded all the fun we had when we were little for anything. I'm just glad that you even trusted me enough to become my friend. Bye Ryuu.'

Aun wiped off all the tears she had cried from her memories. She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked around her. The sun was beginning to set. She must have been there a long time. She jumped out of the tree she was sitting in and froze. She could tell something wasn't right. she walked towards the forest quietly. Her senses had perked up. Something was between her and a strong demon. She couldn't tell much more than that. She had an urge to go and fight these demons to release the anger she felt. She walked back the way she came and saw something white through the bushes.

The white creature could sense something behind her. She was angry that she was being surrounded. She moved closer daring and enticing the demon behind her to follow. Aun knew that it was a trap but she wanted to fight anyway. She walked into the clearing with the white creature.

A tiger? Aun thought. What is it doing all the way out here? Something is happening.

Kurama walked closer towards his opponent like she had done him. He could see two figures from behind the bushes. Now I see why the energy level was so high. He could see something white and seemingly shiny. He didn't get a real good look at the second demon, he was at a bad angle. The most he could see was black and purple. He moved out into the opening prepared for a fight with both of them.

"Kurama!" "Aun!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" "NEVER MIND WHAT I'M DOING HERE, WHAT ARE DOING HERE!" They had been yelling at each other simultaneously. "I was here looking for you and then I sensed a high kai." Kurama answered trustfully. "I was looking for Ryuu like I said I was going to and then I felt high energy and thought it was Ryuu." Aun lied hoping that he would fall for it. "By the way, why were you looking for me anyway? YOU HAVE NO REASON TO FOLLOW ME!" Aun's sudden fury lashed out at poor unsuspecting Kurama. "I wanted to help you find Ryuu and I wanted to be with you. Sorry that I care but it comes along with being in love." Kurama said trying to control his anger.

The tiger used their distraction to leave. She left unnoticed and went deeper into the forest. she thought she wouldn't have to see anyone else for the rest of the day. She continued running until she meet up with someone else. She ran into a big blue dragon. The dragon seemed to be very angry and ready to fight. The tiger saw no way of leaving without a battle. They both got into their battle stances and leaped at one another. Claws extended and both looking intimidating they fought. Their growls could be heard far away since it was such a vicious battle. Their growls were heard by the currently arguing couple.

"That sounds like Ryuu! What if she gets hurt! Baka dragon, don't you have any sense to watch who you fight and where you fight!" Aun shouted knowing the dragon couldn't hear her while she was this far away. "Come on, we better go make sure she is okay!" Kurama said trying to be helpful. "Oh quit acting like you care and stay out of this! I'll help Ryuu and you go back to your friends. Ryuu and I are just fine on our own!" Aun ran off in the direction the growls were coming from. Kurama ignored and followed her. They saw two battling forms and both were bloody. Aun walked into the middle of the battle and glared at both of them. She released her aura and told the tiger to leave which it happily did. Aun turned toward Ryuu and they glared at each other. Ryuu turned away and didn't look at Aun. Aun walked away from her and Kurama to leave.

Kurama looked at Aun like she was crazy. "Wait a minute. You came all the way out here to find Ryuu and then you leave? What is going on?" "My name is RYUUDRA. Baka." Ryuu replied to Kurama. "It's not important what I do. Now leave me alone." "NO!" "What!" Aun yelled right back at Kurama. "This is madness. First we fought, then you fought with Ryuudra, and Ryuudra always fought with me. What in the Makai is happening to us?" "Maybe realization of time changed the way we feel." "Possibly. Still, though, that wouldn't explain why you and Ryuudra are fighting." "We just are so keep out of it." Ryuu was taking control with her low angry voice. "You want to know something Kurama. Ryuu and I are fighting. Nothing out of the ordinary. We fight a lot. We don't know what caused the fight and again nothing new there. One thing that is weird, though, is that this is the longest we fought without knowing why or what we were fighting about." "It seems that ever since this mission started things have been happening that wouldn't normally happen on their own." Kurama reasoned. "I have a weird feeling and I don't like it. The sooner we leave, I think, the better. And I have good reasons to believe that." "Agreed." Kurama and Ryuu said together. "Lets get the others and leave as soon as possible." Ryuu and Kurama nodded their heads in agreement and started heading back in an uneasy silence.

Aun kept feeling weird vibes as she walked. She brushed it off as nothing. The feeling came back to her every time she tried to stop it. Multiple things felt different and wrong. She had a sudden feeling of urgency and panic. At the same time she also felt relief, anticipation, happiness, and excitement. She could tell that she was getting these feelings from more than one thing and wanted to know what they were. She knew that she couldn't handle this. Too many things were going on at once and she couldn't receive comfort from her friend. She had to handle these feelings by herself. Thinking further about that made her nervous and seemed to actually scare her. Nothing scared her, surprised yes, but feared, never.

Aun could feel Botan's special kai. She was closer to Jurin's castle than the campsite was. She became angry. Botan couldn't protect herself if Jurin sent an army. As she tried to sense for the enemy she noticed a kai near Botan.

'Who's kai is that?' She asked herself as she felt a spirit near there as well. 'Someone died near there too.'

Aun's sense went on high alert. One of the team members was dead. She wanted to know who it was.

'Does Kurama know?' She thought with despair.

Aun looked into Kurama's eyes. They didn't seem upset but they did seem confused. She knew he was going to figure it out if he went any further. She had to stop them. She had to do something.

She stopped and looked in the opposite direction. Something was out there that seemed utterly too familiar. There was a kai that she wanted to investigate but didn't have the chance to. So, it seems, she got the distraction that wanted and almost desperately needed. She turned to face Kurama but kept her eyes on the where the new kai appeared.

"Kurama, will you do me a favor? I sense a new kai nearby and I was hoping you would check it out for me. I'm sure it wont take very long. I'll get your friends and we'll meet back at the campsite, okay?" Aun said in a voice that normally got Kurama to do anything she wanted, or at least used to.

Kurama seemed to be off in a deep thought. He had a feeling that he had to see his friends. Although he did want to make Aun happy too. If she was sending him out there was usually a reason behind it. He always trusted her and she never betrayed his trust. He was posed with a new problem. He had to either show her that he trusted her, like he did in the past, or ignore her and go find his friends, which would show her that he lost faith in her and in their relationship.

'Why in the Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai are these challenges placed on me? Can't they just be satisfied with the fact that I do love? Why must I always have to prove myself to her!' Kurama began to ask himself when he got his answer. 'Because you love her and you must do things against your normal logical self to show her how much you do care. You can't just say you love her, you must show her with actions. And you know that every sacrifice you make is well worth it, for the reward you receive from her is much more the reward you want, than the price of going against her and the reward that would come from that.' Yoko replied back with the faith he had in his love and their relationship.

"Sure. It's over that way, right?" Kurama asked trying to hold back a sigh of defeat while pointing in the opposite direction of the camp.

"Yeah thanks." Aun replied trying to look more interested in Kurama than in her thoughts about the stupid idiots she was going to find.

Kurama and Aun went their separate ways for the time being. Ryuu went with Aun knowing that she had a plan. Ryuu never liked to ask questions or even talk when other people were around.

Traveling With Ryuu And Aun

"Why did you send him away?" Ryuu asked emotionlessly.

"I can sense that one of his friends is dead and I didn't want him to see it yet." Aun answered back restraining as much information as possible.

"I know there is more. You wanted to go see the other kai more than you wanted to see one of his friends dead." Ryuu stated the obvious that Aun was trying to keep oblivious.

"I think that _he_ is back. If so I know that something more is going down than what was going on before. We could have one of the biggest fights in all of the three worlds. This could be bigger than when the Netherworld was banished. And I have a feeling that we are going to meet some new people fairly soon."

"If we are than I suggest we leave before than. I don't want to get into other peoples affairs when it can be avoided. And I don't want to meet anymore people." Ryuu replied.

"This might be a little more complicated than we think Ryuu and we might have to get into this more than we originally attended."

"Auhhhhh. Just think about it at least. I really am going to hate every moment of it." Ryuu became upset.

"I know. I'll think about it, but you'll have to deal with my decision." Aun replied exasperated.

"Fine." Ryuu replied trying to maintain being calm by thinking about chickens.

"Ryuu, do you see what I see?" Aun asked while stopping.

"Blood." She said moving no closer to it but not retreating from it.

"Why is this blood so far away from the spirit?"

"Two choices. One, it's not from the dead detective or two, the spirit moved away from the body." Ryuu replied after thinking about it for a moment.

"We'll find out if we keep going I guess." Aun

They walked until the felt the presences of the other just over a small hill. They began to climb up the hill and when they reached the top they looked down at the sight below.

With Kurama During The Whole Previous Episode

He was walking in the direction Aun pointed him in. He sensed someone, that was for sure. Who it was, he had no clue. He was on high alert from that point on.

He could every little twig snap and every leaf rustle.

While his senses were on high alert he kept having the urge to relax. He felt that everything was alright. He felt no threat and he felt calmer than he had been through the last couple of days on this mission.

'Maybe we should leave. This... I guess that was nothing.'

Kurama had looked up to see something rustling in the trees only to come to the conclusion that it was just the wind.

He had walked a good two miles by now and still he hadn't seen anything. He couldn't sense anything either.

'Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe there is no kai out here.'

Kurama was about to leave when his nose caught a scent that was familiar.

"Leather?"

Kurama started walking again. He suddenly felt a high kai. He knew this was what Aun sensed. He quickly walked towards, what felt to be, a demon.

He knew the demon felt his presence. How? Because the demon was heading towards him.

He didn't feel any of the hostilities he normally felt when facing a demon. In fact his body urged him to relax.

He would never let his guard down, though. He pulled out his rose and waited for the demon to approach him.

He somehow felt this demon wasn't armed though.

The demon came through the trees and Kurama couldn't help but stare at him.

The demon's voice barely made it to Kurama's ears.

He wasn't concentrating on him talking though. He was concentrating on his own thoughts.

He walked towards the demon and put his weapon back were it came from.

The other demon also walked closer. He had a smirk on his face as he approached Kurama.

END

KV: Uh... hi... (is hiding in corner and very scared)

Yoko: Don't blame her or she won't update ever again.

Kuro: Yeah. She know it's been almost ½ a year since she last updated.

KV: My computer died. It took forever for my grandfather to get me a new computer. And once I got one I had to transfer the semi-dead files. I had to put them on a floppy that my new computer couldn't take. Then I had to give it to my friend and that took awhile. Then she had to e-mail them to me. Finally I had to finish typing the most recent chapter.

Yoko: She also had to concentrate on her classes considering she failed science.

Kuro: She hates science, except biology. She's a math person.

KV: No offense to those of you who like science though. I, personally, am not a big fan. Although French is also another class that I like. Sorry to all of you who love this story. If you want me to continue I will. I did promise that I would finish this story. If you don't want me to continue typing it than feel free to tell me. I won't continue it if people absolutely despise it. Ja ne and please review those of you that still care in the slightest. I'll put some fluffy stuff in the next chapter if you all wish.


	16. You're alive but there was a price to pa...

KV: Well, here is the next chapter. Not that long of a wait, huh? This will kill those nasty cliffhangers I left you with last time.

Kuro: Yes it does. Finally. I hate cliffhangers but did you have to-

Yoko: Shut up Kuro. You don't want to ruin the rest of the story for those that haven't read it do you?

KV: No, he doesn't. Now, I'd like to thank Kokuro for reviewing. (Cries) So far she is the only one who has. My BEST FRIEND didn't even review me. If I'm only writing this for myself I might as well stop. I already know the ending. If anyone DOESN'T, I repeat DOESN'T want to see this story go, then please review and tell me you don't.

Kuro: She is serious. She has another story she is working on that people actually review.

Yoko: Yes, so please help me! I don't know the ending either.

KV: Onto the story and what could be the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm adding this just incase, so there are NO misunderstandings. I Do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way. I do have all the mangas that are out and a couple DVDs. That's all. (Mutters) My plot line for this story though and also Aun. I also own this version of mating. Don't use without permission please. White tiger not mine, belongs to Kokuro, along with Jurin.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$With Aun At The Forest$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Aun looked down at the two bodies. She shook her head back and forth.

"Pathetic." She muttered at the disgrace before her.

Botan didn't realize there was anyone behind her. She turned and looked up at Aun. What the bat/fox girl finally said set in and she prepared her comment.

"Pathetic?" Botan asked in an angry and aggravated tone. She glared at Aun with a strong hatred. Botan stood and whipped the tears off her cheeks.

"This isn't pathetic. Kuwabara is bleeding to death and Yusuke has died. This is a tragedy. Don't you have any heart at all? They became your friends and then they died. You don't feel the slightest remorse for them. They would have for you." In the middle of her speech Botan had started crying. Eventually her crying turned to sobs as she looked back at her friends.

Aun was sickened at the sight. She was disgraced to be in their presence. She wanted to make a comeback but a certain phrase was stuck in her head.

"How dare you! I have a heart! I just don't allow these weak and putrid souls to enter it. You disgust me. How could you allow them in your heart? I don't feel remorse for the weak and unworthy. And don't you dare compare me to that thing named Hiei! I'm nothing like him. I still have a heart and feel for people and show my emotions. He doesn't. As proof can you tell me where he is? Huh? You can't can you. At least I came and saved Kurama the heart ache." Aun felt a pang in her chest.

'I have a heart. If I didn't I wouldn't feel pain. Every second I'm away from Kurama hurts. Every time Ryuu and I hate each other I feel guilty. And I loved my family. I feel their death every night. I feel the pain of my brothers death. I feel the sadness of having Kurama leave me and then come back only to leave my heart once again.'

Aun felt anger rise within her and push down her sorrow. She refused to have the blame of any more people lie in heart. She did enough of that to last her for the many years she had left in her life. It was her time to place the blame on others, that were to her, more deserving in this case.

"You!" Aun pointed an accusing finger in Botan's direction. "It's not me who is heartless. You may cry and sob but that doesn't show you have a heart. You don't have a heart! You take away the souls of those who die, and smile. You're Twisted! I have a heart and I'm reminded of that every day. I just hide it better than most so others don't suffer with me. You don't. You enjoy your JOB! You should be the one to feel the sorrow that I live with each and every day!"

Botan was enraged. Who did this girl think she was? That was the main focus of her mind. She wasn't going to let this brat get away with what she was saying. She needed to be put in her place. Botan knew that she was going to be the one who got to and that made her feel better.

Aun was glaring through the tears that threatened to fall and roll down her cheeks. This thing didn't know what true sorrow was. She didn't watch her family die. She didn't hold her dying lover in her arms. She didn't have to do any of this. All she had to do was rip families and loved ones apart. Aun was going to make sure she didn't have the pleasure anymore.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$With Hiei$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Hiei had been trying to find a way to get through the barriers surrounding Jurin's castle. His Jagen eye still couldn't find a way to break through. He had become upset. He didn't like the fact someone could put up a shield stronger than his third eye.

He had recently sensed that one of his team mates had died. He also knew that Kurama's woman had investigated it. He would have gone too so he could laugh at the pitiful fool but that dang dragon was there. He couldn't sense Kurama there though.

"Hm. It's none of my business what the fox does. But now that the dragon is nearby I think I'll try to get rid of her. I can't stand pests." Hiei thought out loud with an evil smirk gracing his cruel and cold face. He turned to where the dragon was and concentrated on using his Jagen.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$In Ryuu's Mind$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Aun was sitting under a tree by herself. She was just looking out at the sunset. A small smile had made its way to her face. She wasn't paying attention to the world around her. Someone had come behind her back at lightening speed. She didn't have a chance to defend herself or even glare. A sword ran through her heart and she died instantly.

Her violet eyes were still looking out at the horizon and the small smile still graced her lips. She was hauntingly beautiful. Her cold eyes laughing at any observer that would come by in the future. Smiling always in a death state. Never to be woken up from that last pleasant thought.

Her murder began cutting various slashes on her body. Making the death look more sloppy. Like something a rabid or crazed animal had done. The pool of blood she was in could have drowned her had she still been alive.

The murder left and went to find her "friends" that she had been traveling with. He began talking to them about the death of their "friend" and how she was killed by her best friend. The name the killer mentioned was that of Ryuu herself.

Everyone gasped and couldn't believe what they had heard. They started asking questions and many other things. The killer offered to show them proof and they followed him to the sight where Ryuu already was.

She had been crying over her best friends death. She hadn't noticed the others come up behind her. She then got a very disturbing message from the killer the others hadn't heard.

"I killed your friend and they believe you did it. Isn't the world marvelous. I'll finally be rid of the both of you forever. You'll be dead in matter of minutes when they let me kill you."

"HIEI! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! YOUR DEAD!" The dragon responded, obviously angry, at the fact her friend was dead and she was being blamed for her death.

The dragon glared angrily at Hiei before they started a battle that would last to the death of one of them. All the while the group was yelling at Hiei to kill the evil dragon. Many horrible names were thrown at her and she became angrier at all of them.

$$$$$$$$$$$$Out Of Ryuu's Mind$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ryuu had lost her temper. She was going to be rid of him. He was going to die alright. No one would ever accuse her of her friends death. Especially if she was still alive. Her aura flared around her in a bright blue color. She was shining as she flew off at high speeds to find him.

Aun felt her friend's anger and looked in her direction. She only turned around fast enough to see the dragon speeding away. She was about to yell out to her, until something collided with her that is. Aun turned back around to see Botan with her oar in hand.

"You stupid fairy. I'm too strong to be hurt by your little twig. You can't even fathom hurting me at your puny lower D class level, weakling. Since you seem to be asking for pain though I'll gladly give you your wish." Aun said with an evil grin that looked truly sinister. She looked scarier than Hiei. In her eyes you could see there was no mercy unlike Hiei who might spare one or two demons. She had a look that said I'll be extremely pleased to kill you.

Botan shrank back in fear. She didn't know that people this sinister still existed. At least Hiei had been reformed somewhat, this thing looked like she couldn't even think of anything other than her opponents death. Botan questioned how someone who loved a loving man like Kurama could be so cold and evil. She, despite her fear, said that Kurama deserved someone better than her. Someone that could actually love someone instead of being an empty shell of death and murder.

Aun had to say something to this. "I do love and I do care. You don't know me and I don't want anyone to. I just want my best friend, my brother, and Kurama. I don't care about anything else. I'll do anything to get them back. And if getting rid of people who interfere is the only way, than so be it. I'm selfish, and bratty, and spoiled, but I will do anything to be happy again. I know I don't deserve him but I want him. I want him because I LOVE him!" Aun collapsed on the ground from the emotions that were swirling in her body.

Botan didn't believe Aun. She believed that she was a lying and deceiving wretch. Botan used her fists to fight, like the dead Yusuke would have, and tried to beat Aun up. She didn't leave a scratch but it made her feel better. She kept hitting with everything she had. She liked letting this violent side lose on people. She grinned wickedly at the sorrowful Aun.

Aun was about ready to get out of this stupid crying state when she felt something wrong again. This time she knew who was involved and what happened. She knew that Ryuu was fighting and with Hiei nonetheless. She also knew that if she didn't find them soon one, if not both, of them would die. She cared too much for her friend to let her die. She also had to save Kurama from dealing with the death of another one of his friends. She wasn't going to do it for Botan though.

Aun stood up suddenly making Botan fall on her back. She took off running and Botan was screaming at her back. Aun wasn't paying attention and was just hoping that she would make it in time. She can't let anymore happen. She let everything get too far out of her hands. She knew she was going to have to give up hope on something or she was going to have to lose everything.

Aun could feel Ryuu and Hiei's auras nearby. She could also smell the blood coming off of them. She couldn't let more people die that she cared about, her heart would break, is breaking. She rushed through the trees and saw them standing, facing each other. They were both tired and sweating. She rushed out and yelled for them to stop.

Ryuu begrudgingly stopped fighting and went over to Aun. She didn't want Aun to see anymore people suffer. She would've left with Aun if Hiei had'nt opened his big mouth. He insulted her and that started the war all over again. She was back in a fighting stance and they were getting ready for their final attacks.

Aun's mouth hung wide open and she knew exactly what was going to happen. She screamed for them to stop. She knew they wouldn't listen to her. Their pride was much too important for them to stop. Aun collapsed on her knees as they launched their final attacks at one another. She saw the attacks collide and create a bright light that almost blinded her. The last thing that left her mouth before unconsciousness was Ryuu. She fainted.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$With Kurama$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Kami... your still alive. How? I thought you died. Aun thought you died. Why are you here? What is going on?" Kurama's mind had finally caught up with his mouth as he sputtered random questions that flowed into his head. He could barely stop talking until he received an answer. He never thought he'd hear words come that mouth ever again.

"Man Kurama, one question at a time. Is this how you always treat a long lost friend?" Kuronue was the one who spoke. He stood in front of Kurama with a happy smirk.

"Only when that said friend was thought to be dead for years." Kurama replied with a smirk of his own.

"It's been too long. How have you and Aun been doing? Have I missed much? Why are you here? Has something happened?" Kuronue began acting like Kurama with his billions of questions. He forgot that he was even on a mission.

"Now who's the one asking too many questions? Nothing is wrong. Aun has been doing fine for the time that I've been with her. I only got to see again recently. I died and I went into a new body as you can see. Don't worry. Aun never died. She has been stressing a lot though. Mostly about finding you, somehow knowing you were still alive, and also stressing about getting away from here and my friends."

"Doesn't sound like my sister. Sure it isn't an evil clone. Also, I not surprised she knew I wasn't dead. She may only be my half sister but se is still my sister and siblings know when something has happened to the other. Although what you said reminded me of something. What mission are you on?"

"My friends and I are in charge of finding Jurin and getting into his castle to free two prisoners. Aun followed along to be with me, against my will for her to stay so she would be safe, and she has been locating his castle and we know we are close by."

"Dang! You let my sister go! This isn't good. Do you know how much danger you and everyone else with you are in? Kurama I don't know where to begin. I have so much to tell, but so little time. Dang! I guess I'll have to tell you everything from the beginning and fast at that. Lets start walking to where my sister and her friends are and I'll tell you a lot you need to know."

"Sure Kuro. You seemed to be in need of directions though, so follow me. I have a feeling all that you're about to tell me is important, so I won't interupt you. The camp is this way and there are some things I wish to tell you too." Kurama said leading him back to the camp he had been in at one point in his long journey.

"Why don't you start Kurama. I might be able to explain something to you as we go along. Don't mind if I interupt you once in a while, okay?" Kuronue asked as he followed Kurama through the forest. They would have started talking if it weren't for the fact they were being followed. They both turned around to find a big white tiger following them.

"Not again. How many times am I going to run into you?" Kurama asked in a slightly irritated voice. He wasn't in the mood for this. So many bad things were happening as it was.

"I don't want to talk to you fox. I want to talk to the bat. Why do you have her scent on you! Answer me now or prepare for the consequences!" The white tiger said baring it's teeth at the quite bat.

"Her scent? What are you talking about? He doesn't have a woman's scent on him." Kurama asked puzzled by the tiger. If he couldn't smell it he doubted the tiger could.

Surely the tiger didn't have a better sense of smell than he did. He couldn't smell a woman on him, only the scent of his leather. He knew that Kuronue had died or so he thought. So he would have come home to Aun and himself instead of being with a woman as this time. That is if Kurama truly knew him, he would've. He wouldn't make his sister worry over nothing, would he?

"Shut up fox. If you can't smell it don't talk. Her scent is all over him and I want to know how he got it on him. If you're going to open your mouth I'll gladly close it permanently for you." The tiger took three threatening steps forward and gave a low mean growl.

"Do you know Kokuro?" The bat asked the tiger with a curious look.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$With Aun$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"No... this can't be happening... I didn't just lose my best friend. No... I didn't let someone else close to me die. This is a nightmare... I'm unconscious somewhere and this is my nightmare. Ryuu. I know you're still alive. Speak to me. Ryuu! RYUU!" Aun cried again. This time her tears were sobs of sorrow. She lost the last important person to her.

"How could I have let this happen? I should've stopped them. I should've saved Ryuu. My best friend is gone. I lost everyone close to me. And all of their deaths I should've, and could've, stopped. What am I going to do? I need Ryuu. She was the last person I had left in three worlds I could trust and count on."

Aun sat for a long time reflecting on the past and thinking about how she would deal with the future.

"Kurama... he lost someone important too. I'm being selfish again. He lost his new best friend as well. How will he deal with the loss? How can I even tell him that he died? I can't tell people such tragic news. I could never bring people bad news." Aun said horrified.

"Don't be silly. I can tell him. I just need to hold my breath and tell him. He told me when Kuro died. He also comforted me. I will be strong and tell him. I will also comfort him. Maybe then he can comfort me about Ryuu." She stopped as a thought came to her.

"Will he even care that Ryuu died? Will he be sad with me or will he be happy to be rid of her? No, no. What am I saying? Kurama would never like it if someone close to me died. I have to go. I can't stay here and look at these corpses anymore. I wonder if I should bury them. No I'll wait for Kurama and he can help me think of what to do with them. I'm sure he'd like to do something nice and special for Hiei. I want to do the same for Ryuu." Aun wiped off her tears and left.

Aun was trying to get away from the smell of corpses and blood. She wasn't just running, now she was sprinting. She knew that to get back she'd have to pass by Botan. She wasn't looking forward to it. She knew that she had to get the things she started first done first, though. So taking care of Botan was the first thing she had left to do.

After a few more miles of running she found Botan. Near her she also found two mounds of dirt. She knew that Botan had buried her two friends. She also figured that Kuwabara must have died from blood lose while she was away.

"Botan?" Aun asked the abnormally quiet girl. She had a feeling something was wrong.

"You came back? Why would you do such a foolish thing when you know I want you dead?" Botan asked emotionlessly.

"Because I have to talk to you. I have to tell you that another one of your friends died. Hiei died fighting Ryuu-" Aun started but was interrupted.

"You jerk! How could you let him die! Do you just want everyone on our team dead! You sent Ryuu to kill him didn't you! DIDN'T YOU! Tell me." Botan was close to hysterics.

"Do you think I would do such a thing?" Aun asked in a low solemn voice. "Do you honestly think I'd put my best friend in danger to be rid of your friends? Ryuu died too! She died for her honor. I would never put my friend in a life threatening position if I could avoid it. She fought, and so did Hiei, of her own free will. Heck, I even tried to stop it. They wouldn't listen to me though. I could do nothing else for them. I would die to save Ryuu but I couldn't save her. So don't put any of the blame on me." Aun said nearly coming to tears.

"Hahahaha! Why not when all of this is all your fault? You should have left us alone and never joined us. All this could have been avoided if you and your mate hadn't tried to get you on this team! Your both are to blame for this!" Botan said in an insane manner.

"You've lost your mind. Kurama had nothing to do with this. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Leave Kurama out of this! He didn't do anything wrong." Aun said in an angry, solemn tone.

"Oh he's just as much at fault as you are. Why didn't he die? Because you like him? Haven't you noticed he's the only other member of this team still alive? Well haven't you? You can't tell me that's coincidence. You two are killing them together aren't you? You both should die for being traitors to us!" Botan said madly.

"NO! As long as I'm alive he will not die! I will not watch another person I care for die! Say one more word and I'll kill you now. If you make one more threat on Kurama's life I'll have every right to kill you. Especially since you've gone insane." Aun was talking very seriously.

"I hope you both enjoy your selves in the underworld. Hahahahaha!" Botan had finally snapped and she had to be put out of her misery before she killed anyone.

"Remember that you brought this upon your self. I shall make your death quick and painless. The insane have no right to suffer more than they already have." Aun said sadly.

Aun raised both her hands and struck down quick. She hit Botan in the neck and heart killing her instantly. She didn't have to suffer just like she promised.

Botan didn't look as insane as before. She looked back to normal except for the blood on her body. Also the holes didn't look so normal either.

"Another member down. This is not how I planned this trip. I only wanted to look for my brother and then everyone I know dies. It's like I have a curse placed on me. I almost feel regretful of looking for Kurama. His friends would still be alive if it weren't for me. I wonder what shall happen if I look for him again. With my luck more people will end up dying." Aun thought groggily.

She walked off to where Kurama and she had last seen each other. She wasn't going to avoid telling him. She was a powerful female youkai who was taught to fight by the great thieves Kuronue and Kurama. She had to stand up, face her fears, and talk to him like she would have so long ago.

Looking at the familiar territory memories ran through her mind. A slide show of flash backs welcomed her at every turn. She decided to drift off and watch the show. She'd find Kurama even if she didn't concentrate on finding him.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Aun's Flash Backs$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ryuu was chasing me around Makai for teasing her. I laughed at her as I expanded my wings to fly. I took off and Ryuu followed me into the sky. She sent a flame attack at me and accidently singed my hair. Ryuu stopped and hovered when I stopped and looked at my tips. Ryuu sweatdropped as I turned around and glared at her.

"Ryuu, you touched my hair." I said in a quiet, calm, and threatening voice. "DIE!"

Ryuu epped and I chased her around. Instead of me dodging her attacks she was dodging mine. She muttered out sorries as we flew around. When we both became tired we sat down and were laughing. We even forgot why we were chasing each other.

The image slowly changed to another image. The new image that appeared was that of the time Kurama marked me as his mate. I was sitting on a cliff looking at the sunset. Kurama sat down behind me and hugged me close to his body. His long silver hair covering our faces. He kissed me as he bit my lips. I did the same to him. Our blood mingled and marks appeared on our bodies. His was a white heart gem in the center of a rose that was on the center of his chest. Mine was a heart made of a red rose and a pink rose in the same spot as his. We shared a kiss and the images changed once again.

Kuronue walked in front of me and asked me if I wanted to go on a heist with him. I responded with a yes and followed him. We talked and joked until we came to the target site. We walked in and I followed him to a room. He pointed to a beautiful necklace. It was copper with precious purple gems in it. It was in a tear drop shape. The biggest gem was in the center with same shape and it had ten oval gems surrounding it. It was on a velvet rope that was darker that the gems. It was well guarded. I stole the gem by myself and it became my prized possession. That was the first item I ever stole and I stole it with my brother. The scene changed again.

I was walking through different corridors. In each corridor I was encountering different ningens who were insulting me and looking at me like a freak. Each room I went into I was yelled at. I was given hundreds of papers expected to be done the second they handed them to me. I would sit and listen to people insulting me and deal with their practical jokes. They expected me to cry but I ignored them and they tried to beat me up. They ran away screaming when I would punch one of them in the face. I would always be sent home and then I never returned back to the same one.

Waves appeared and in their place was Kurama. He looked surprised and we walked to the backyard together. We asked each other questions. It was quite a peaceful time we shared. We let our excitement get the best of us. We shared a few precious moments together before he left with his friends. I watched him leave and enjoyed having spent time with him.

The area flashed blue and I was looking at the old hideout in Makai. I walked inside and thought about Kurama. I felt something jump on me and saw my dear friend Ryuu. We shared gossip and had fun before we fell asleep. Ryuu stayed with me the whole night. That was our first time being together in over 15 human years.

I was suddenly walking with Kurama's friends. We were talking and having fun. Ryuu stayed as far away as possible. I was becoming quick friends with all of them except Hiei. I tried to get along with him but it was a challenge I wasn't up to at the moment. I ignored his rude comments and made jokes.

As I looked in Hiei's eyes they turned to flames and the flames turned black. I saw that the flames were now those of the dragon of the darkness flame attack. I was watching Ryuu's first battle with Hiei. Kurama and I stopped them and we took our friends away from each other and proceeded to lecture them.

Ryuu's body molded into Botan's hair. Next thing I knew we were fighting and I could see what I looked like. I couldn't believe how evil I looked. I didn't want to look that mean and heartless. I made a promise to myself to never be that mean again.

Botan's blood swirled until I was looking into Hiei's eyes again instead of Botan's blood. I looked to the left and their was Ryuu. I shed tears. I walked over to my friend and muttered my apologies. I felt guilty and I sat by her. It almost looked like we were having a conversation and that things were completely normal.

I was slowly being pulled out from my mind and as I left it I saw everyone that had died. I saw the lifeless eyes and the blood. That was all I could see. I even saw Kurama's death.

$$$$$$$$$$$Out of Aun's Mind$$$$$$$$$$$$

Aun could sense two two youkai and a third kai. She felt that she knew two of them from somewhere before. Before she had the chance to call out to Kurama a big white tiger was infront of her. The tiger glared at her and she got into a defensive stance.

"I've had enough of everyone's meddling! You shall be the first one I kill. I've seen you three times now and you have lived long enough!" The tiger yelled out.

"Bring it on pathetic tiger. It won't be I who dies, it shall be you. Let's see who wins. And it is not I who interfere but you. Every where I go you are threatening or battling people I know. I was going to be nice. Since I don't know you I'll consider you the enemy. The price for being an enemy of mine. Why death of corse. Any last requests. Can't say I'll grant them."

"I should be asking you the same you ignorant mix." The tiger growled out.

"I'll show you what this mix can do!" Aun said seething at being called a mix.

The tiger's teeth grew in length. It's claws also grew to extreme lengths. The tiger flared it's kai and it was prepared for battle. It even looked like it had it's battle smirk on.

Aun streched out and a purple mist covered her body. Her ears fluffed up and her was in a high ponytail. Her top changed into a tight leather tank top under a black lace shirt. Her pants turned into a mini skirt with slits up both sides. Knee length black jean shorts were under the skirt and her black knee length boots turned into black dress tennis slippers. A purple rose was circling her waist like a belt. A cat o' nine tails appeared in her hand as the mist slowly drifted away.

"A little flashy for a quick fight don't you think?" The tiger asked annoyed.

"A girl should always look her best." Aun said with a smirk.

"I just think you're a little over dressed for your death. But I guess they always say you should go out with a bang." The tiger used a smirk of it's own.

"You should follow you own advice." Aun said boredly.

They glared at one another and then a silent start was announced between the two of them. The tiger ran towards Aun, it's mouth opened wide. Aun jumped to the side and spun around trying to strike the tiger in the rib with her palm. The tiger rolled over and out of the way of the hit. The tiger looked back at Aun and sat down.

Aun let her nails grow to a dangerous length and watched as they became coated in a black poison. She scratched a tree with her nails and it died instantly. Aun smirked and walked like a predator towards the tiger.

"Do I at least get to know the name of my prey?" Aun asked the tiger.

"I guess, since you won't be living much longer. My name is Raphael. Do I get to know your name then?" Raphael asked.

"Might as well. You'll never get to hear it ever again. I'm Aundrea Tsumirenami. Just go with Aun. I don't want to kill you by just having your brain explode from all the information."

"My brain. Don't you think you should be more worried about yours."

Raphael jumped up and tried to swipe Aun's head off her shoulders. Aun squatted down and pushed the tiger over her head and onto it's back. She struck her claws downward in hopes of poisoning Raphael. Raphael wacked her arm away using it's back legs. While Aun caught her balance Raphael got back into a normal standing position and ran towards Aun. Aun spun around and dodged the attack.

Aun used the poison from her claws to make a poison gas shield around herself. While she was being defended by her shield she switched forms. She turned into a fox that was two-thirds the size of the tiger. The fox was purple and had big black leather wings. The fox flapped it's wings once and the gas dispersed.

The fox, Aun, jumped at the tiger before it had a chance to dodge. She bit into Raphael's neck. She didn't get a chance to draw blood because Raphael rolled over when she wasn't expecting it and got knocked off. Aun bared her teeth at Raphael and now it was a fight between animals.

Aun and Raphael jumped at one another. They both sunk their teeth into the others necks as hard as they could. They let go of their grips as they had to let out a yelp of pain. They jumped backwards and started circling around. They ignored the blood tickling their necks.

Raphael jumped at Aun and Aun rolled under Raphael's jump. She got to her feet before the tiger landed and jumped onto Raphael's back. She wrapped her front claws around Raphael's neck, along with her teeth, while her hind legs clawed at the tiger hind legs and rib.

The tiger let out a low growl before howling in pain. Raphael jumped backwards. The tigers back hit a tree after the fox/bat got off. The tiger did more damage to itself from the move. The next move Raphael made fast. The next thing Aun knew she was pinned under the tiger.

Before Raphael could bit her neck she started clawing him. He clawed at her two. They both hit an eye and were very scratched up. Aun used her hind legs to kick Raphael off her. She rolled over and rubbed at her eye with her paw.

Aun was once again covered by poison gas and transformed back. She ignored her eye and tended to her broken wrist. Her wrists were her weak spot and now she couldn't use her left hand. She would have to count her blessings later. It was a good thing she was right handed.

Using her right hand Aun pulled her cat o' nine tails in front of her. She flapped her wings and the poison floated away. Before Aun could use her weapon the tiger was upon her. Raphael scratched at her back and Aun made a single thorn on her rose grow. The thorn impaled Raphael's stomach and the tiger tried to get it off. Aun crawled out from under Raphael and jumped into a tree. She flapped her wings a couple of times to see if they worked. Luckily for her both were unharmed. She jumped back down and flicked her wrists.

The cat o' nine tails chased after Raphael. The tiger knew he could only dodge for the time being. He would have to come up with something so she would be on the defensive. He ran in circles and jumped until he moved behind her. He had to move to get to her before he turned around.

He wasn't expecting her to erxtend the thorns on her rose belt to use as stakes. He had to stop himself before he was impaled. Raphael growled and the cat o' nine tails struck him in the back leaving nine bloody gashes. Aun ran to the tiger and was about to deal the final blow before Kurama yelled for her to stop.

Aun couldn't stop her hand. It was moving too fast. She did however redirect the blow and only knocked Raphael unconscious. She turned to face Kurama and had a glare on her face. The glare quickly faded when she saw who he was with. Her eyes widened.

"KURONUE!" Aun fell onto her knees from shock and was frozen to her spot.

Kuronue started walking towards her with Kurama by his side before Aun jumped up. She forgot about the pain from her many wounds and ran to Kuronue. She clutched onto him and cried. She couldn't express her happiness. She finally had her brother. She had everything she wanted, that is, except for Ryuu.

"Oh Kuronue, I knew you were alive. I'm so glad I get to see you again." Aun could no longer ignore her pain and she collapsed onto the ground.

Aun could feel her life drifting away from her. She was going to say all she had to before she died or so she thought.

"I didn't want to tell you the bad news Kurama because I was so happy I got to see my brother again. I guess I should though. I just hope you'll forgive me. Yusuke and Kuwabara both died fighting each other. The same happened to Ryuu and Hiei. I, I'm sorry, I killed Botan. She went insane and she was threatening you. I had no other choice. Please forgive me." Aun asked as she slipped into unconsciousness like Raphael.

"This was the weirdest reunion I've ever had. At least it will be rememberable, I guess. So should we wait for them to get up?" Kuronue asked a hint of curiousness lined his voice.

"Might as well. It's our only choice." Kurama responded.

"I think we should get them back to your camp. We need to tend to their wounds and it would be safer there." Kuronue responded logically.

"You're right. So, do you want to carry the tiger? I'll carry Aun if you do." Kurama reasoned.

"I guess. I know how much you want to carry my sister. Just watch your hands." Kuronue joked.

"You know I would never do that to her." Kurama said defensively before laughing at his friends joke.

"It's like we never separated all those years ago isn't it?" Kuronue asked humor lining his voice as he spoke while retaining a chuckle.

"Yes it is. You sure you can carry the tiger by yourself?" Kurama asked worried.

"You bet. I haven't gotten weaker over the years you know? I'm still just as strong as ever." Kuro said pretending to be slightly offended.

"Sorry. Didn't mean anything by it. I just think the tiger looks a little heavy is all." Kurama said apologetically.

Kuronue walked over to the tiger and bent down to pick him up. Kurama had picked Aun up bridle style before he heard a string of curses come from Kuronue.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked walking over to Kuronue.

"The damn tiger weighs a ton. Literally." Kuronue muttered.

"I'll take your word for it. How about I take Aun back to the campsite and then I come back and help you with the tiger?" Kurama asked shifting Aun so he wouldn't drop her.

Kuronue said nothing and nodded his head. He was glaring at the moment because of his broken pride. He sat there muttering things and Kurama walked away with Aun. He whispered things in her as he walked.

"It's not your fault you know. I have nothing to forgive you for. If there was anything you could've done to stop them you would've. I just hope you don't become depressed over this. You got Kuronue back and you have me. We can help you feel better about Ryuu's death if you want us to. Just promise you won't die with them. It's hard enough losing them just don't let me lose you too. Stay with me my love. I promise things will get better." He stopped as they came to the site.

Kurama laid her down under a tree and pulled a blanket over her. He didn't have much time to spare. He gave her a kiss and looked at her longingly. He whispered one more plead for her to stay with him and then he left as fast as he could. He wanted to get back soon.

When he returned back at one of the three fighting zones he spotted Kuronue. Kuronue had fallen asleep sitting down. Kurama regretted having to wake him up but he had no other choice. He woke Kuronue up and using most of their strength they got the tiger to the campsite.

"Lets start healing them. They'll want to be better for when I have to tell them, and you. I'll heal the tiger, you heal my sister." Kuronue ordered wishing his sister to have the best treatment they could muster up for the time being. Kurama was the best of the two of them.

Kurama took Aun to a hot spring so he could wash some of the blood off her wounds. He put healing herbs on her numerous wounds and wrapped them. He then proceeded to wrap her in a blanket to keep her warm. He took her back to find Kuronue had already finished doing the same things to the tiger. They sat together and rested from carrying the one ton tiger.

Kuronue knew he was going to hate telling Kurama and Aun what he had to. He also knew that the tiger was going to give him trouble. He also wondered what he could do about Kurama's friends. He shook the last thought away. There was nothing he could do. He had a hard time believing that Ryuu was dead though. It didn't seem likely to him.

$$$$$$$$$$$$END$$$$$$$$$$$$

KV: Wow. I typed this all day. I think I can finish this story up next chapter or two. Yes! If I rest enough there might even be a sequel. And Kokoro will finally appear in the next chapter. I'm sorry I killed you Ryuu. I have my reasons. You'll see in the next chapter.

Kuro: Well, a lot happened in this chapter and I got a big part in the end.

Yoko: Yes you did. So I hope you readers review her. She apologizes for being so pushy about it. She doesn't mind just writing for herself anymore. She just hopes that you like it even if you don't review.

KV: Please accept my sincerest apologies. I wont be updating for two weeks (about). I have school. I will be typing this in my free time though. So I'll see you in the next chapter. Also, since I'm considering myself almost finished is there anything you wish to ask of me? If you want me to add anything in you think I might not then please don't hesitate to ask. Now is the time to ask. Ask me before I start typing.

Kuro, Yoko, and KV: JA NE! R&R! HAVE FUN!


	17. Another Friend

KV: LA LI HO!!! I'M BACK!!! (people run away screaming).

Kuro: That was cruel...

Yoko: Yep.

KV: Who cares. By the way I thought this story was going to end soon but I might end it even sooner. I lost touch with this story. After finding it again after all these years I feel like crying. So much has happened and I wish I finished it sooner. cries I might not forgive myself even if I do finish this but I hope you'll give me a chance to make this up to. I'll grant a WISH in my story to anyone who reviews me with their wish. bows I'm soooo sorry. cries again

!!!!!!!!!With the Last of the Group!!!!!!!!!!

Aun's eyes slowly fluttered open leaving her with a hazy image of her surroundings. She blinked to clear the fuzziness only to get a blurry outline of Kurama, Kuronue, and a big white tiger. She closed her eyes quickly as a headache attacked her to convince her to stop thinking and looking around. She willed the pain away ignoring it as best as possible. She tried to sit up and succeeded only to see stars, even though her eyes were closed, and then she felt a pair of arms.

Aundrea sat up and smiled at Kurama. She turned her head to the left to see her brother resting peacefully against a tree trunk. Tears sprung to her eyes as she ran to her brother. Kuronue being unsuspecting of this "attack" was pushed harder into the tree when his sister collided head first into him. Being unable to breathe at this point he couldn't ask her to get off of him. His sobbing sister would be attached to him for a long time if Kurama didn't help him.

Kurama moved over to Aundrea and had her release her hold on Kuronue by comforting her. She was still tearing but she had calmed her sobs down. She curled up in a ball and laughed in a sad manner. She calmed herself down by concentrating and had a blank face on. She looked back up and gave a fake cheerful smile. Kurama and Kuronue didn't appreciate her acting like this in front of them but there was nothing they could do to stop her.

"Annoying brat." The white tiger growled out in it's majestic voice.

Aundrea snapped her attention towards the tiger and pulled out her favorite weapon: the cat o' ninetails.

"Care to repeat that you over grown stuffed animal." Aun said with a glare in place.

"You are an Annoying Brat." The tiger said the last two words slowly.

"Stop it. Don't you think enough blood has been shed?" Kuronue said exasperated.

"Not if her blood has yet to be shed." The tiger replied.

"Enough. Today has been too much and I think we should stop this before someone else dies. This isn't solving any of our problems." Kurama grouched.

"Your right. I don't have the strength for this anymore. I've got too much to think about." Aun put her weapon down and gave a small smile to the tiger. "Do we have a truce?" She asked hopefully so as to get some peace from this tiring day.

"Fine. Just for now. Until He tells me where Kokuro is." She sent a glare at Kuronue as she spook to Aun sending a silent threat.

"That's right. You mentioned a Kokuro. Was she the other demon trapped in Jurin's Castle with you? And how in Makai did you manage to escape?" Aun was excited her brother had escaped but was so curious to see how much this Kokuro means to him.

"Slow down Aun. Man, are you trying to give me a headache." Kuro put a hand to his head pretending to have a headache.

"You JERK! Is this how you treat your sister after not seeing her for almost 16 years?! I should have just concentrated on finding Kurama. At least he cared when I found him!" Aun was seething. She just wanted to punch his shoulder to cool her temper.

"I was kidding. Can't cha take a joke? Why do you always have to be so serious?" Kuro made a little pout and then burst out laughing.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. See if I ever do anything nice for you again." Aun had a mock pout on her face knowing Kuro would fall for the trick like always.

"Oh come on Aun. Don't be like that. I didn't–" Kuro was cut off at this point by the hissy tiger.

"If you are done tell me where Kokuro is." Obviously the tiger had anger management issues.

Aun whispered in Kurama's ear something about the tiger needing therapy.

"She's in the castle. I don't know where it is though. She used a spell to get me out of there. She's in serious danger though. She knows too much and Jurin wants to kill her because of her knowledge." Kuro had an angry look in his eyes. He obviously wanted this Jurin guy to pay.

"What is she to you Kuro? It seems like she more to you then just another prisoner." Aun could see in his eyes that he cared she just couldn't tell how much.

"She's a friend." Kuro stated plainly.

"That better be all." The tiger's muscles were taught and ready for a fight.

"Tell us all you know. The more information we have the better. If we're going to do anything to save her we need to know what we're getting into." Kurama of course replied logically.

"Okay. After I was captured and met the witch I learned about Jurin's way of "attacking" people. He uses their emotions and friends or relatives against them. The closer anyone gets to the castle the worse it gets. He has this mirror thing that Kokuro can see visions in. He doesn't use it often though. He has a few lackeys but not an overwhelming number. We can't go to the castle to rescue her. She told me that we have to go and visit Koenma and tell him what's going on. She said that he'd call all the gods and goddesses to help. So we just have to leave things up to them. I don't like to sit back at times like this but it's not like we have a choice." Kuronue put his head on the backs of his hands looking to be in deep thought.

"That could take a long time. We don't have Botan to open a portal for us. We'll have to hunt for a break in the barrier, and from ningenkai, we'll have to find a way to reikai. This could take days let alone weeks. We'll be lucky if we get there before she dies." Aun responded with a contemplating look on her face. She was doing her best to find a way to shorten the length of time.

"No! We'll get her now!" Raphael (the tiger) growled.

"I want to get her back as soon as possible too. But we can't do that if we die. We'll just have to work fast but be careful as we go." Kuronue countered Raphael with a strong glare.

"Well, we better get going then." Kurama stood and gave Aun his hand.

"Yeah." Kuro stood and the tiger got up and glared.

The new group set out on a search for the nearest break in the kakai barrier. The further they walked the less demon auras they felt. The forest seemed to be getting darker and deadlier. The even seemed to have a life all their own. Animals had long since disappeared. They came to a stop in front of a massive tree that was covered in vines. A memory forgotten was remembered and Aun had a new plan. She hoped that _she_ would be able to help.

"Kurama I have an idea if your up to a reunion." Aun said nervously.

"With who?" Kurama asked curiously.

Aun turned her head towards the tree. Her mind seeming to leave her for the moment. Her concentration lost due to the overwhelming memories. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. Her world turned and swirled until a slide show made itself appear. Sadly bits and pieces of her memory were missing. She could barely even remember what the sound of the girls voice was like.

$$$$$$FLASHBACK&&&&&&

A girl in her teens with purple hair, that went to her mid back, was running from another girl about her age, who had long blueish/purplish hair, and both of them were laughing. They stopped in front of a silvery blue dragon and they both smirked. They began chasing and "attacking" the dragon, who was screaming, and suddenly stopped as the girl with dragon wings tripped.

The three girls sat down together and started laughing. They were teasing and joking around with one another. It seemed to be such a joyful day. While the dragon girl and the wolf girl, with the blue/purple hair, talked the fox, with the long purple hair, sang songs. They were enjoying their relaxing time until the dragon girl's stomach roared out with hunger. The other two girls broke out in laughter while the dragon glared.

"We better feed her before she eats us." The wolf girl joked.

"Yeah. Poor Ryuu. Come to think of it I'm hungry too." Came the reply from the now giggling fox.

"Your right Aun. Lets go." The wolf suggested.

"I want something different. What do you think we should eat Maru?" Dragon girl Ryuu asked the pondering wolf.

$$$$$$$$$(Time Skip)&&&&&&&

"Aww. Do your really have to leave Maru?" Aun asked her "sister" figure.

"Yeah, but I'll be back soon." Maru hugged Aun quickly and then ruffled Ryuu's hair.

"HEY! Don't do that! Humph. Nyah." Ryuu half glared at Maru.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye." She waved to her friends and took off at a jog. She was soon out of sight and the other two girls went back to their home.

$$$$$$$$$(END FLASHBACK)&&&&&&&

"I think she's nearby." Aun sniffed the air to find a specific sent. "SHE IS!!!" Aun jumped for joy and a smile lit her face.

"Who is?" Kuro had a very puzzled face and looked around him.

"MARU!" Aun giggled and then became serious very suddenly.

"Not her. Is she seriously our last resort? I think we'd be better off with Jurin." Kuro looked depressed and upset.

"Is that really our only choice. I'm sure there must be some sensible and logical away out of here, without her help." Kurama looked a little nervous.

"Why would she know?" Raphael asked.

"Because if there is one person who would like to go to the ningenkai it would be her. She likes to make them suffer. Poor ningens." Aun has an evil smirk on her face.

"I'm not ready to die. I don't want to commit suicide." Kuro slumped his shoulders and hung his head.

"Last hope. Although I think you all would be safer out here. I should go." An evil gleam comes to Aun's eyes and she looks at the tree.

"No. It is safer for you alone but I would prefer staying with you." Kurama looked at her and sighed.

"Dang. Now I have to write my will. Just what I wanted to do, leave danger to go find more right after escaping." Kuro walked up to Aun and waited to see if the wolf was coming too.

"I'm going to be the one to get answers this time. You don't seem to be accomplishing anything." Raphael waited for Aun to led them to Maru.

Aun glared at Raphael and then turned towards the large tree. She took a deep breathe and yelled at the top of her lungs. "MARU, GUESS WHO?!" Aun burst into a fit of giggles until all air flow was stopped suddenly.

"AUN!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! WHERE WERE YOU AND RYUU?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS!!" Maru had three pairs of eyes staring at her in shock.

"Hey Maru. I know it's been a long time. Though it'll be an even longer time till you get to see Ryuu," a depressed Aun responded.

"Why?" Maru asked in a whiny voice.

"Uh. Ryuu died. She was killed fighting someone..." Aun looked down.

"WHAT?! Who was it?! I'll KILL him!" Maru screeched outraged.

"He's already dead." Aun had her head bowed as she told her.

"Damn, I wanted to kill him." Maru growled.

"Think of it as her revenge before death." Aun said lightly to her friend.

"Yeah, whatever." Maru kept her glare on.

"Hey Maru. I need you to help me find a brake in the kakai barrier. I have to get back to Reikai and I can't get there from here. Do you happen to know where one is?" Aun began thoughtfully.

"How the heck should I know?" Maru looked at Aun in disbelief.

"Come on Maru! I know you can find one!" Aun accused her and then pulled her off to the side for a moment. "I have personal reasons for going. If I can talk to Koenma I might be able to convince him to bring Ryuu back to life. And this will also allow you to keep an eye on Kurama. Do you really trust him to be around me Maru?" Aun smirked knowing she had a winning argument and that Maru would go with her to find it.

"Heck NO! I don't trust him! And I want to get Ryuu back too. Maybe if we search together we can find a brake. But I'd much rather kill him than work with him." Maru smiled.

"Don't kill him. We'll need his help to get Ryuu back. And besides I love him. I don't want him hurt. And he didn't do anything wrong." Aun looked exasperated.

"Fine. But he does one thing wrong and I kill him." Maru walked away quickly.

"MARU!" Aun yelled angrily.

"Come on lets go already!" Maru called back and Aun came along but not hiding her feelings at the moment.

Aun caught up to them and they all voted on going to a demon town. They reasoned that demons would be gossiping about the different ways to get into the Ningenkai. They all turned South and followed the different auras sent off from other demons. As they walked Maru pulled Kurama to the side and whispered something in his ear.

"If you do anything wrong fox I'll castrate you." Maru said in a threatening tone.

"I won't and I never have." Kurama said as he paled a little.

"I know. And you can't do anything like that with her for a year." Maru said with a stern look on her face showing that she would make sure of that.

"I won't do anything." Kurama said sternly.

"Good." Maru smirked.

Both demons got closer to the seemingly expanding group. The town was a two day walk at least. This was bound to be a tense time and fights were sure to ensue. The sun had started going down and that's when they decided to stop and make camp. Immediately chores were being assigned to everyone.

"Kurama you get a fire stated, Kuronue you get something to eat, and I'll be over here." Maru had been instructing them.

"And what are you going to do?" Kuro asked because he was upset.

"Nothing. I'm tired." Maru whined.

"Lazy." Aun accused.

"I'm not lazy, I'm tired." Maru defended. Then a look of thought came to mind.

"Tiger-thing, why don't you get us something to drink." Maru gave it a chore.

"That's Raphael, Maru." Aun introduced quickly.

"Yeah, whatever." Maru looked away and started poking Aun.

"Hey! Stop that! Maru-chan quite it!" Aun whined and tried the puppy-dog-look.

"Fine." Maru pouted and plopped back down again.

Raphael glared at Maru as he got up and walked away to find something to drink for himself.

"If you're that bored why don't you just go find a random demon to kill?" Aun asked with a yawn.

"Like your mate?" Maru laughed.

"NO! You leave him alone Maru or I'll never forgive you. Don't you torture him enough anyway?" Aun tried to distract her.

"No."

"I need to get you a boyfriend." Aun started thinking of random guys she could introduce her to.

"WHAT?! NO! Don't you dare." Maru flexed her claws.

"Then leave Kurama alone." Aun reasoned.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone. For now at least." Maru pouted disappointedly.

Maru eventually got bored of just sitting. Everyone had eaten dinner, a little while back, with minor incidents. Maru started a conversation with Aun to keep from being bored, and having to go to sleep. Aun on the other hand wanted to go to sleep and was annoyed with Maru's jokes and antics.

"You better not sleep with him." Maru immediately stated after she found out that Aun wanted to go to sleep.

"Why not? And besides, it's not like I'm going to do anything." Aun defended her dignity.

"Good. I don't want to have to castrate him." Maru smirked, waiting for the reply she knew she was going to get.

"MARU!!! Don't you dare lay a hand on him... or anything else for that matter," Aun glared while she had yelled.

"Can I send him to "hell in a hand basket?"" Maru asked soon afterwards.

"No." Aun said and that made Maru pout.

"Will you two shut up already?! You're keeping me awake." Raphael ground out through his clenched teeth.

"No. Now you shut up." Maru glared back.

"I agree that he should shut up, but I want you to quiet down a little. I'm tired and I want some sleep. We should come upon the next village soon. I don't want to fight against demons while I'm exhausted." To add to her statement Aun yawned.

"What? No. Don't go to sleep." Maru looked with "sad" eyes at her friend.

"Sorry. We can talk in the morning. Promise." Aun said firmly.

"Fine." Maru pouted and stared at the scenery trying to keep from being bored.

At some point she too fell asleep and everything was peaceful, for a while, at least. Nightmares crept into the dreams of a few members of their "reduced" group. Though the nightmares seemed to have minds of their own for they were quite strong. As such, each nightmare slowly got worse with the graphic visuals becoming more so as time went on. It seemed that the entire nightmare would not end until it was completed. This would be the cause for some wariness when they would awake and for more awkward moments.

The moans and whimpers, of those that were having these nightmares, fell on the deaf ears of their companions and friends. The only ones to suffer with them were the ones in those dreadful dreams. All alone until they were fully traumatized by what they were seeing.

$$$$$$(KURAMA'S YUME)&&&&&&

Kurama was walking calmly through a rose garden, of sorts, that was bordering a bamboo forest. Suddenly a red liquid covered the ground and began swirling. In the middle of the liquid a figure started to form from the substance. A tall, lean figure began to take place and color, other than the deep red, blended into the mixture. Suddenly a man, no demon was visible, he walked closer to the figure and saw his friend Kuronue.

(There is a time lap of over a year hear in the real world. Sorry for any differences)

The image started to fade and he called out to him. With a sad smile Kuronue turned and disappeared. Kurama was left to stare at where his friend had stood. This was all too painful. He had to watch Kuronue leave a second time. This time seemed different. It seemed like the first time wasn't the only time it would happen. He punched the ground as he shed a tear. Before his dream ended he called out to him one more time.

$$$$$$(END KURAMA'S YUME)&&&&&&

Kurama awoke in a cold, damp, sweat. He wiped it off with the back of his and looked over at his, still, living friend. It would be morning soon. He could tell by how bright the sky had gotten. He stood up, stretched, and decided to clear his mind by finding breakfast. He didn't want to tell Aun or Kuro what he had seen and he had no intention of doing so. It was his over-reactive imagination and nothing more. They had been through enough deaths and him predicting another one would not make things any better.

(END)

KV: I know I didn't write much since I started again... This is the 12th or so time I've tried to revive this story... I hope it lives once again. I hope I haven't lost any dear friends over my very long hiatus either. PLEASE SHOW ME THERE IS STILL SOME LOVE FOR ME HERE!! I plead of you. If you're mad at me at least tell me. Tell me there are still people who care like I do. Thank you very much. And once again I'm VERY sorry. cries more


	18. Off To A Portal We Go

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Aun and half this plot...;;;

Okay. Let's see how much of this I can finish...

$$$$$$(Aun's Point of View)&&&&&&

The pain in my head woke me up. The sun had just risen. I put a hand to my head and wished I had asprin with me. I was glad the nightmare was almost over. I looked over at Maru and tried to wake her up. She blinked slowly and took her time. I looked around the area and noticed Kurama wasn't there. I tried to sense his presence but he hid it well. I tracked him the old way by broken twigs and foot prints. He hadn't gone far and he sat on the top of a large hill. I went up there to join him. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He looked over at me a little surprised but he hid it well. "I'm just thinking." He said.

I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. We could both see the little village off in the distance. I couldn't wait to get him and everyone else away from that castle and away from those horrible nightmares. I knew that we were all fragile by this point and any more trauma could lead us to become psychotic. That village was such a welcome sight I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I blinked them away and calmed myself. If I was emotional it would accomplish nothing and we still weren't free just yet. "We should get back to everyone. Since we're so close to the village it will bring up everyone's moral."

Kurama sighed deeply. "That's a good idea... I'll be right behind you. I've got to catch breakfast." He put on a smile for me but I could tell just how tired he was. I gave him a kiss and walked back before him. Maru was more awake now. "Where's breakfast?" She whined. I wanted to laugh at her. "Kurama's catching it as we speak silly." I replied with a playful roll of my eyes. "What's taking him so looooong?" She complained again. "Give the poor guy a break." I giggled a little at her. "Never." She smirked happily. Her smile grew when she saw Kurama with food. "Fiiiiiiinally." She said as went to take it from him.

While those two bickered I went to wake up Kuronue. It took a few tries before he actually moved. When he came to his senses he moved over and waited for Kurama to finish the food. I didn't have to wake up Raphael since he woke from the smell of blood, and probably Maru's whining. I told everyone that Kurama and I had spotted the village and that it was only a half a days trip away. Once we had finished with breakfast we left immediately. I spent the entire trip talking with Maru, Raphael complained about the noise the entire time, and Kurama and Kuronue chatted a bit. I couldn't wait to be able to do that without the weight of the world on my shoulders.

When we got to the village we split up. Kurama and Kuronue went to get lunch for us. Raphael went off and did his own thing and I have no idea what he was up to. Maru and I walked around to see if there was a portal that was already made or if there was a good spot to make one. We were lucky and found one but the wait was so long that the line was backed up a couple yards. We had lunch together, much to Raphael's displeasure, and we walked back over to the gate that was in front of the portal. Raphael skulked over to the guard in front of the gate and complained about the long wait. The guard didn't respond to him and went on with his job.

The sun had set by the time the line had finally dwindled down. Since we were at the end of the line we had some time to say goodbyes. Maru and Raphael both complained that they didn't get to go along. We promised that after everything was discussed with Koenma that we would return and give them a full update. I hugged Maru and Kuronue before I waved and walked through the portal with Kurama. The lack of oppresive air caused us both to release a pleased sigh. I hugged Kurama tightly and felt so relieved Jurin couldn't get to us now. Kurama told me that we had to hurry and find a way to contact Koenma. He pulled me along and I followed him. There was no time to celebrate our return or the peace.

$$$$$$(Four hours later at Kuwabara's House)&&&&&&

We had stealthily raided Yusuke's house prior to Kuwabara's to see if Yusuke had accidentally left his communicator behind with no luck. So thanks to Kurama's skills as a thief we were able to sneak into Kuwabara's house to search. I noticed a picture of a short girl that had red eyes, blue hair, wore a yukata, and vaguely looked like Hiei. Kuwabara stood next to her and had a silly grin on his face. I couldn't believe he had a girlfriend. Well I guess he's nice guy so I shouldn't be too surprised. Kurama tapped me on te shoulder and showed me the compact in his hand. We quickly exited the place before we were discovered.

We went back to the park where we had entered through the portal earlier in the day. Kurama opened the compact and spoke into it. "Koenma? Koenma can you hear me?" There was a static noise for some time but soon a baby's face was visibly in the mirror. "Kurama? Kurama is that you?!" The baby seemed panicked. "Finally. Koenma I have urgent news for you." Kurama said in a borderline neutral voice. "I've been trying to contact you guys for what feels like months. What's happened? Did you find the hideout? Where is everyone?" Koenma's tone was frantic. "We found the location but there have been severe casualties." Kurama said solemnly. Koenma's eyes widened and he looked worriedly over at Kurama before he asked what happened.

Kurama quickly explained about where they found the location. He also explained how the closer someone gets to the castle the more hostile and psychotic they become. Then he explained the worst part about the deaths of Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ryuudra. Koenma collapsed in depression. He had no idea that he had sent everyone on a suicide mission. I held Kurama while he visibly mourned with Koenma. I felt tears start to prick at my eyes and buried my face in his chest. Kurama controlled his emotions enough to tell Koenma that to stop Jurin the gods had to work together in a joint effort to bring him down. Koenma took a deep breath and told Kurama that he'd hold an emergency meeting and that we had to go to Reikai at once. He sent a very depressed Botan to pick us up and we waited patiently in Koenma's office.

$$$$$$(End Chapter)&&&&&&

KV:... I'm so happy it's finally come this far.... even if it took this long. I only spent an hour on this tonight but it was worth it. Sorry about the spelling and grammar... It's 1:45 a.m. and my brain is doing it's best. I appreciate the new readers. They're actually what inspired me to go on. Also I'm two chapters away from ending this... and maybe an epilogue... I'm not sure about that though... ^^;;; Anyway thank you if you read this and I hope to bring you the climax and finally as soon as possible. And just to keep the old flow of things... Do you guys have anything to say?

Kuro: You sure took your time... I almost thought you forgot about us....

Yoko: I feel neglected.... -_-

KV: Sorry... really... but I never meant to make you guys feel like that.

Kuro: I'll forgive you.... after the next chapter...

Yoko: I'll forgive... if you hug me...

KV: Okaaay.... you're ooc and you're meeeeeaaaaannn... another chapter..... please be patient with me. Thank and R&R please.

Kuro & Yoko: R&R please.


End file.
